La Guerre de l’Ombre
by gidro
Summary: Suite du Cauchemar d’Harry Potter ! Harry semidark.Harry a disparu en compagnie de Drago après avoir tué Voldemort, mais une suite d’événements va le forcer revenir et à se mêler de nouveau à la guerre, alors qu’il avait décidé de lui tourner le dos.
1. Chapter 1

Hello !

Voici l'introduction ! Comme précisé dans le résumé, cette histoire est la suite du Cauchemar d'Harry Potter, il n'est pas essentiel de l'avoir lue mais c'est quand même bien mieux, donc si vous avez le temps n'hésitez pas, ou sinon, demandez-moi un résumé !

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Introduction :

Une magnifique colline verdoyante se tenait entre deux montagnes. Le coin était toujours très calme car situé en altitude. En fait seulement quelques randonneurs et les rares habitants de la région venaient troubler le calme installé ici.

Et ce jour là, le calme n'était pas au rendez-vous. Des rayons de toutes les couleurs fusaient dans l'air et plusieurs explosions retentirent. Avec l'écho, toute la région devait être au courant du combat qui avait lieu, mais les deux personnes s'en fichaient royalement.

Un jeune homme blond flottait dans l'air à quelques mètres du sol. Il regardait sa baguette restée à terre avec un air résigné, comme s'il avait depuis longtemps prévu que l'affrontement se terminerait ainsi.

Quelques mètres plus loin, une personne de son age, aux cheveux violets, se tenait quant à lui toujours au sol, et sa baguette était toujours dans sa main. Il semblait beaucoup s'amuser de la situation et un sourire narquois se dessinait sur son visage. Il savourait l'instant, comme à chacune de ses victoires.

Le blond, toujours en train d'admirer le panorama du haut de son étonnante position, s'impatienta.

« Bon, quand sa majesté aura assez jubilé pour daigner me faire redescendre… »

Son ami se mit à rire franchement.

« Quel vocabulaire ! Allé reviens sur le plancher des vaches ! »

Le blond redescendit sans même chercher à savoir ce qu'était une vache.

« Tu me bat à chaque fois, rappelle-moi pourquoi j'accepte encore ces duels… »

« Sûrement l'espoir Drago ! »

« Et tu te trouve drôle ! Evidemment, face à celui qui a tué Voldemort, je ne fais pas le poids… »

« On repasse au sarcasme, excellent ! »

Le duel s'engagea de nouveau et une minute plus tard, Drago était cette fois à terre, le visage dans l'herbe, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de râler sur le comportement de son ami.

« Tu pourrais être plus sympa ! »

Le silence lui répondit.

« Et puis pourquoi tu gardes ces horribles cheveux violets ? On est d'accord, tes cheveux étaient horribles de toute façon, mais pourquoi en violet ? » Demanda-t-il avec un sourire carnassier.

« Aucune déclaration ! Je n'ai pas de temps pour répondre aux questions sans intérêt de mes fans ! »

En effet, depuis plusieurs mois, Harry s'était entraîné à transformer des parties de son corps. Il y arrivait beaucoup moins bien que Tonks, qui avait un don, mais l'entraînement et sa puissance lui permettaient d'être presque aussi bon. Finalement après de nombreux essais, il avait choisit de conserver cette couleur violette qui plaisait tant à Drago.

L'ancien Serpentard reprit :

« Bon, quand tu auras finis de raconter des bêtises, ça te dirait qu'on aille se boire un verre en haut de la montagne ? »

Un sourire éclaira le visage du Survivant.

« Je dis pas non ! »

L'instant d'après, ils avaient transplaner et se retrouvèrent quasiment au sommet de la montagne, un endroit qu'ils appréciaient beaucoup. Ici la vue était éblouissante et par temps dégagé, ils pouvaient voir de magnifiques paysages à perte de vue.

Alors qu'Harry était perdu dans sa contemplation, Drago fit apparaître une table, deux chaises, une bouteille de Whiskey pur feu et deux verres qu'il remplit à ras bord.

Ils s'assirent ensembles et commencèrent à discuter.

« Y a pas à dire, c'est quand même très bien la Norvège ! »

« Tout à fait d'accord ! Un peu frisquet, mais tout est magnifique et très reposant, je pourrais rester ici jusqu'à la fin de mes jours ! »

Drago hocha la tête.

« C'est mon seul regret, avoir abandonné la chaleur de l'Espagne, et puis la mer aussi peut-être… »

« On est à peine restés un mois là-bas…trop d'agitation ! »

« C'est clair ! »

Après avoir tué Lord Voldemort, Harry était partit de Poudlard avec Drago. Sans même passer leurs ASPICs évidemment. Mais ils n'en avaient pas besoin. Ils n'avaient même pas besoin de trouver un travail, leurs fortunes respectives leurs suffiraient à vivre sans ce soucier d'argent jusqu'à leur mort.

Dès leur départ, ils avaient choisit l'Amérique comme destination. Drago avait suggéré cette partie du globe car les gens parlaient la même langue qu'eux. Mais très vite, ils avaient réalisé qu'ils désiraient surtout être seuls.

La langue n'étant plus un soucis, ils avaient voyagé pendant plusieurs mois à travers des dizaines de pays puis dès qu'ils se lassaient, ils changeaient d'endroit. Deux mois plus tôt, ils avaient finit par arriver en Norvège, et semblaient avoir enfin trouvé le pays qui leur convenait.

Loin des villes importantes, ils avaient trouvé un calme reposant et la nature leur donnait une joie de vivre qu'ils semblaient avoir perdus lors de leur dernière année à Poudlard.

Mais ils n'avaient pas perdu leur temps pour autant. Harry ne cessait de s'entraîner. C'était intéressant de voir comme la magie était abordée différemment dans chaque pays. « Tout est une question de mode ! » leur avait expliqué un sorcier chinois lors de leur passage en Asie. Et il disait vrai. Suivant les pays, certains sorts étaient préférés à d'autres, et des tas de choses qu'ils avaient apprises à l'école étaient inconnues dans certains endroits.

Ainsi, pendant tous leurs voyages, Harry avait écrit tous les sorts qu'il voyait pour les apprendre par la suite, et il maîtrisait maintenant un très grand nombre de sortilèges. L'intérêt de la chose était qu'un ennemi potentiel risquait d'être surpris par une formule dont il ne connaissait pas les effets. Dans un combat, ça pouvait être un grand avantage.

Finalement, après avoir descendu deux verres, Harry commença à s'entraîner. Il avait réussit à traduire un livre Norvégien plus ou moins correctement, et un nouveau sort lui plaisait. Mais Drago le coupa.

« T'en as pas marre de t'entraîner tout le temps ? Tu sais que Voldemort n'est plus à tes trousses ? »

« J'aime me battre c'est tout ! »

« Ah d'accord ! Fallait le dire plus tôt, on a qu'à aller en ville, y aura bien quelques petites vieilles avec des sacs à mains plein d'argent, tu penses que tu les auras ? »

« T'es en forme aujourd'hui toi ! »

« Merci ! » Rétorqua Drago avec un sourire ironique.

Depuis leur départ, ils passaient leur temps à se chamailler ainsi. C'était devenu un de leur passe temps favori.

« On rentre ? »

« Bonne idée, la nuit tombe on commence à geler sur place ! »

Ils transplanèrent à quelques pas de leur « maison ». En fait il s'agissait d'une simple cabane qui aurait pu servir de local pour un garde forestier, mais évidemment, elle était modifiée magiquement et indétectable pour les moldus.

A l'intérieur, le salon était très vaste et des portes donnaient sur les chambres, la salle de bain et la cuisine. Tout était réduit au strict nécessaire mais l'endroit n'en restait pas moins chaleureux pour autant. Sur les murs, quelques vieux posters de Quidditch faisaient office de décoration et tous les meubles avaient été créés par magie par Drago qui, il fallait l'avouer, avait de très bons goûts.

A peine entré, Harry s'assit sur un fauteuil moelleux et se perdit dans ses pensées, comme il le faisait très souvent. Drago de son côté partit dans la cuisine pour préparer le repas. Durant sa septième année, Harry avait eu l'occasion à maintes reprises de montrer qu'il était un très mauvais cuisinier, et finalement le seul plat qu'il était capable de cuisiner correctement restait la tartiflette, le repas préféré de la « chambre des filles ».

Dans un coin de la pièce gisait un exemplaire de la Gazette. Il datait de l'année dernière, quelques jours après la mort de Voldemort. Le titre indiquait : « Peter Pettigrow retrouvé mort, l'erreur du ministère ! »

Harry conservait cet exemplaire, son dernier souvenir matériel de cette soirée. Il sourit en repensant que c'était lui qui avait tué Pettigrow durant cette bataille. Il avait prit un tel plaisir à voir la vie disparaître de ses yeux en un instant…

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Fin de l'introduction !

J'attend vos avis avec impatience, de plus, n'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous pensez qu'il va arriver dans cette histoire, enfin dites ce que vous voulez !

A bientôt.


	2. Chapter 2

Voici la suite !

Juste avant, j'aimerai répondre à Patmol et à ceux qui se posent la question : non je n'ai pas prévu de slash. J'ai rien contre, mais je n'ai pas envie de l'incorporer dans une histoire aventure/action. Je le ferai peut-être un jour dans une histoire basée dessus, je pense que ça mérite beaucoup de temps et de chapitres pour décrire une relation, et peut-être encore plus pour un slash, donc un jour peut-être, mais pas ici…

Merci à **Lily9172, Gryffondor, Loustic, Patmol, Zaika, Nymphodora Tonks, Sana**, **Gwen Zephyr et naeloj malfoy **pour leurs review ! Je ne pensais pas en recevoir autant pour cette intro alors vraiment merci !

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

« Harry ? Mais par quel miracle es-tu debout avant midi ? » Lança joyeusement Drago alors que son ami sortait de sa chambre en se dirigeant comme un zombie vers la salle de bain.

Il eut seulement droit à un grognement en guise de réponse.

« Je vais très bien merci ! Et toi ? » Continua Drago

La porte de la salle de bain se referma et Drago remplit une nouvelle fois sa tasse de café.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, le Survivant quittait la douche. On aurait dit qu'une explosion avait eu lieu sur sa tête tellement ses cheveux étaient désordonnés, et ses yeux n'étaient toujours qu'à moitié ouverts.

« Harry je voulais te proposer un petit voyage ! »

« Tu veux quitter ce pays ? » Répondit-il, choqué.

« Pas complètement. Disons qu'ici c'est notre résidence principale, et qu'on ira de temps en temps en vacances ailleurs ! »

Harry sembla réfléchir quelques instants avant d'acquiescer.

« Ouais ça me parait une bonne idée, ça fait toujours un bien fou de bouger un peu ! Du moment qu'on revient ici assez souvent… »

« Oh ne t'en fait pas ! J'aime autant l'endroit que toi, je ne partirais pour rien au monde ! »

Pendant plus d'une demi-heure, ils débattirent de la destination de leurs vacances. Drago désirait seulement aller dans un endroit chaud, « avec la mer si possible », alors qu'Harry se fichait royalement de la destination. Finalement Drago choisit un pays d'Afrique et Harry approuva en disant qu'il y aurait sûrement de puissants sorciers à rencontrer là-bas.

Ils débattaient encore de la date de leur départ lorsqu'ils entendirent des coups. Comme si quelqu'un cognait à la porte !

En un instant, ils avaient saisit leurs baguettes et se tenaient prêts. Seul un sorcier avait pu voir leur cabane. Puisque c'était un sorcier qui avait cogné, c'était un danger potentiel.

Harry transforma rapidement l'aspect de son visage avant d'ouvrir la porte d'un geste brusque. Sa baguette était déjà brandie vers le visiteur, alors que Drago était resté en retrait, invisible aux yeux du nouvel arrivant.

La surprise du se lire dans les yeux d'Harry pendant une fraction de seconde, mais son masque revint très vite en place. Ron se tenait devant lui ! Ses cheveux étaient beaucoup plus courts que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, et il semblait avoir mûri, comme si la dernière bataille face à Voldemort lui avait fait prendre deux ans en une soirée.

« Que voulez-vous ? » Demanda-t-il froidement.

Ron resta interdit quelques secondes.

« Harry je sais que c'est toi ! »

« Harry ? Il n'y a pas d'Harry ici ! Qui êtes-vous ? »

Maintenant Ron semblait s'énerver.

« Harry je sais très bien que c'est toi arrêtes de faire l'idiot ! Je suis envoyé par le ministère pour t'arrêter ! »

« IL N'Y A PAS D'HARRY ICI ! » S'emporta-t-il en resserrant sa prise sur sa baguette.

Derrière lui la voix de Drago se fit entendre.

« La belette ? C'est toi ? »

Harry se tourna vers son ami, complètement désabusé.

« Drago tu le fais exprès ? Je me donne toutes les peines du monde à cacher mon identité et toi tu l'appelles la belette ! Comment-tu veux qu'il me croie maintenant ! »

« Tu déconne, ça fait au moins trois fois qu'il dit ton prénom, à mon avis il a pas gobé tes mensonges… »

« Ca marchait très bien jusqu'à ce que tu interviennes ! »

Ron les regardait avec des yeux ronds. '''Ils sont devenus cinglés eux deux ou quoi !'''

« Mais bien sûr ! » Poursuivit Drago. « Au fait, pourquoi tes yeux sont violets ? »

« Mince attend je change ça ! »

Ron tenta de couper court à leur petite discussion.

« eu…Harry ? »

« La ferme Ron, tu vois pas qu'on parle ! Bon Drago c'est mieux là mes yeux ? »

« Ouais niquel, je pense qu'il a rien remarqué ! » Répondit-il, très ironique, en levant les yeux au ciel.

Harry daigna enfin se tourner vers Ron.

« Bon Weasley t'as deviné, je suis Harry. Tu veux quoi ? »

« Je te l'ai dit. Tu es en état d'arrestation pour leur meurtre d'une dizaine de moldus dans la région de Londres il y a deux semaines ! »

Harry ne pu s'empêcher de rire, mais devant la mine renfrognée de Ron, il se reprit.

« T'étais sérieux ? »

« A ton avis ? »

Harry ignora la réponse.

« Et quand tu as dit que j'étais en état d'arrestation, c'était sérieux ça aussi ? Ca veut dire que là je dois me rendre ? Parce que toi tu me l'ordonnes ? »

Une lueur de défi brillait dans les yeux d'Harry.

« Non définitivement il blague. Un humour étrange… » Répondit Drago en s'approchant d'un air menaçant.

« Va t'en Weasley, tu vas te faire du mal si tu restes ! »

Jusque là, Harry et Drago étaient restés très détendus, mais maintenant la menace était très claire. Pourtant Ron ne se démonta pas.

« Je dois t'amener au ministère pour que tu sois interrogé. Je t'y emmènerai de gré ou de force. »

« Et tu vas t'y prendre comment ? »

« Expelliarmus ! »

Harry dévia le rayon en faisant un vague geste avec sa baguette.

« Ah bon ? C'est tout ? » S'étonna-t-il.

« La belette, tu ferais mieux de partir, c'est vraiment pas sérieux là… Et ils ont fait de toi un auror ? Tu m'étonnes qu'il y ait des meurtres à Londres, la peur de se faire arrêter doit être énorme ! »

Harry se mit à rire.

« Stupefix ! »

Cette fois c'était Harry qui avait attaqué, et Ron n'avait même pas eu le temps de voir le sort partir qu'il était déjà touché, et avant que son corps ne tombe par terre, Harry avait déjà envoyé une dizaine de sorts sur lui.

« Tu l'as pas raté ! » Constata Drago.

« Il devenait lourd… »

L'instant d'après, il apparaissait dans un quartier moldu de Londres, le corps de Ron à ses pieds. Sans un regard, il transplana de nouveau pour rejoindre Drago.


	3. Chapter 3

Hop je suis gentil, j'attends pas trop avant d'ajouter un chapitre ! lol

Alors un gros merci à **Jully Reed, Gwen Zephyr, Lily9172, Gryffondor, Patmol, zaika, Nymphodora Tonks**, pour leurs reviews ! Vos encouragements me font plaisir et me poussent à continuer le plus rapidement possible !

Un petit mot pour Lily9172, les réponses à tes questions arriveront dans les chapitres à venir, comme tu t'en doutes ! héhé. Pareil pour les questions de Nymphe :P

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Chapitre 3 : fuite.

Suite à ce petit incident, ils passèrent la journée sans en reparler, mais le lendemain, il fallait absolument qu'ils se décident. Leur position avait été découverte, ils n'étaient plus en sécurité ici.

« Harry, à ton avis, comment Weasley a fait pour nous retrouver ? »

Drago essayait de le cacher mais il était soucieux. Pas que Weasley soit un problème à lui tout seul, mais le fait qu'il ait réussit à les retrouver dans ce coin perdu n'était pas rassurant. Surtout si le ministère était avec lui.

« J'ai vu quelques images en fouillant son esprit. Je crois qu'ils ont en quelque sorte réussit à capter mon aura. Des sorciers spécialisés dans ce genre de magie l'ont aidé… »

« Ah oui ? Ta puissance n'est pas discrète, on aurait du y penser… »

« Ils n'avaient aucune raison de nous rechercher, après tout on a rien fait d'interdit ! »

Drago sourit. Au cours de leurs différents voyages, ils n'avaient en effet rien fait d'illégal, hormis quelques duels de sorciers lors de soirées un peu trop arrosées… Rien qui nécessite tant d'acharnement de la part du ministère.

« En parlant de ça. C'est quoi ces accusation de meurtre ? Comme si on avait que ça à faire d'aller à Londres tuer des moldu… »

« Justement il faudrait songer à changer de ville, on a été découvert il semblerait ! » Plaisanta Harry.

« Très drôle ! N'empêche que c'est louche tout ça. Pourquoi ils te croient coupable ? »

Harry fixa le mur quelques secondes, essayant de comprendre.

« J'en sais rien Drago… C'est sûr que ça cache quelque chose, on s'est quand même fait oublier pendant plus d'un an…»

Drago était lui aussi songeur.

« Tu pense que c'est un coup du ministère ? Une excuse bidon pour te faire revenir ? »

« Non je ne pense pas… Ils ont peur de moi, tu as vu l'article de la gazette le lendemain de la mort de Voldemort ! Ils doivent être contents que je sois si discret… »

« Alors il faut redoubler de prudence, il se trame quelque chose… »

Harry regarda Drago dans les yeux. Il en était arrivé à la même conclusion.

« On fait quoi alors ? On change d'endroit, ça paraît évident… Mais pour aller où ? Qui nous dit qu'ils ne me détecteront pas de la même manière ? »

« Tu ne peux pas masquer ton aura ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Sûrement qu'avec de l'entraînement… Rien n'est impossible ! »

Un sourire réapparut sur les lèvres de Drago.

« Ca vaut le coup d'essayer ! »

« T'as rai… »

BOUM !

Harry fut coupé dans sa phrase, la porte de leur cabane avait volé en éclat pendant qu'il parlait.

Il se jeta instinctivement à terre et créa un bouclier autour de lui pour se protéger d'une nouvelle attaque. Mais rien ne vint, hormis une voix amplifiée provenant de l'extérieur.

« Harry Potter, nous savons que vous êtes ici ! Vous êtes encerclé et vous ne pouvez pas transplaner. Rendez-vous sans opposer de résistance et vous serez traité convenablement, conformément à la loi. »

Ils échangèrent un regard entendu.

« Weasley n'est pas venu seul cette fois… » Observa Drago.

« Laisse-moi faire mais ne reste pas trop loin, il faut s'éloigner de leur barrière anti-transplanage si on veut s'enfuir ! »

« Tu ne vas pas les affronter tout seul, on ne sait même pas combien d'aurors se cachent dehors ! »

« Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas un problème ! »

Sur ces derniers mots, Harry se releva et s'avança vers la porte désormais réduite en miettes. Sans hésiter, il fit un pas de plus et se retrouva dehors, face à une dizaine d'aurors.

''' D'autres se cachent sûrement dans le coin…'''

« BAISSEZ VOTRE BAGUETTE ! » Hurla d'un d'entre eux.

Tous ces ordres commençaient à énerver le Survivant.

« Pourquoi je ferais une chose pareille ? Bande d'imbéciles ! Vous avez oublié qui est en face de vous ? »

« Nous sommes beaucoup plus nombreux, vous ne pouvez rien faire ! »

A la grande surprise des aurors de moins en moins rassurés, Harry se mit à rire.

« Vous n'êtes que des cracmols comparé à moi ! Partez avant que je vous fasse mal, c'est le dernier avertissement que je vous donne ! »

L'homme face à lui semblait presque à la retraite, cependant c'était un auror confirmé, et son expérience le poussait à croire Harry. Son regard expert se posa sur Potter et il su que le jeune homme avait raison, ils étaient plus en danger que lui…

Seulement il avait des ordres, et il ne pouvait pas rentrer au ministère en disant qu'ils avaient fuit à quinze contre un parce que le suspect leur avait conseillé de le faire.

« C'est moi qui donne les ordres ici ! » Cria-t-il. « Rendez-vous ou nous emploierons la force. »

Il avait tenté de garder un ton aussi calme que possible, mais Harry avait sondé son esprit et n'était pas dupe. Il prit le temps de regarder les aurors face à lui, chacun leur tour, et ils semblaient tous plus inquiets que confiants. '''Sauf Weasley''' Constata Harry. Ron se tenait en retrait, et il avait l'air de se moquer complètement de ce qui se passait.

Harry se mit en position de combat.

« Très bien, alors employez la force ! »

Plusieurs aurors hésitèrent mais quelques uns lancèrent des éclairs de stupefixion. Ils furent tous renvoyés par un bouclier invisible dressé par Harry. Un auror s'écroula, touché par son propre sort.

Un moment de flottement suffit à Harry pour passer à l'attaque. En un instant, une lumière aveuglante apparut au dessus de lui et les aurors durent fermer les yeux pour ne pas être aveuglés.

'''C'est vraiment trop facile !'''

Un coup de vent souffla cinq aurors qui atterrirent lourdement quelques mètres plus loin. Harry ne faisait déjà plus attention à eux et lançait des stupefix à tour de bras.

« Drago amène-toi ! »

Les sorciers encore debout commençaient à réagir, et d'autres apparurent. Harry ne voyait pas l'intérêt de s'éterniser ici, il s'était ouvert une brèche pour partir, c'est tout ce dont ils avaient besoin !

Drago sortit de la cabane en courant et se mit dos à Harry. Ils avancèrent en se couvrant mutuellement jusqu'à une dizaine de mètres sans recevoir aucun sort.

« Accroche-toi ! » Cria Harry pour couvrir le bruit de la bataille.

L'instant d'après, ils avaient disparus. Mais Harry avait manqué un détail important. Ron s'était approché d'eux durant les dernières secondes du combat, et au dernier moment, il avait attrapé la cheville de Drago en plongeant sur eux.

Ils réapparurent tous les trois sur la côte est de l'Espagne, dans leur ancienne maison.

Lorsqu'Harry remarqua le rouquin accroché à Drago, sa colère remonta en flèche.

« Weasley t'es mort ! »

L'intéressé se releva précipitamment et recula de plusieurs pas en levant les bras.

« Lâche ta baguette ! » Cria Drago, hors de lui.

Ron s'exécuta sans hésiter.

« T'as cinq secondes pour me donner une bonne raison de t'épargner ! J'écoute ! »

Son ancien ami blanchit à vue d'œil mais réussit à répondre d'une voix sereine :

« Je ne suis pas Ronald Weasley, attendez quelques minutes que les effets du polynectar disparaissent. »

Harry se fit violence pour ne pas lui envoyer une dizaine de sorts au visage. Finalement il attendit patiemment, en gardant évidemment sa baguette pointée vers « Ron », alors que Drago faisait les cents pas.

Puis au bout de quelques minutes, le visage de Ron commença à changer de forme. Les traits devinrent plus fins, et ses yeux bleus virèrent au noir. Les cheveux s'allongèrent très rapidement alors que le couleur devenait de plus en plus clair, s'approchant plus du blond que du roux. Le corps rétrécit et se fit plus fin.

Une jeune femme se tenait maintenant devant Harry. Et ses yeux lancèrent des éclairs.

« Tu pourrais peut-être abaisser ce machin maintenant ! » Dit-elle en désignant la baguette d'Harry.

« Pas tant que tu m'auras pas dit ton nom ! »

'''Je l'ai déjà vue quelque part !''' Songea Harry à ce moment. Il se rappelait cette détermination qu'il pouvait lire dans ses yeux. Il l'avait déjà combattue, mais impossible de se rappeler où et quand…

« Je m'appelle Antonella Ford ! »

Harry la regarda dans les yeux et entra dans son esprit.

« Tu mens ! »

L'instant d'après, il capta une pensée, le nom de la jeune femme. Son cœur manqua un battement avant de s'affoler.

« Ton vrai nom de famille ! » Lâcha-t-il avec appréhension en espérant de tout son cœur qu'il s'était trompé.

Elle le fixa pendant de longs instants avant de répondre d'une voix tendue :

« Jedusor. »

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Et oui ça s'arrête là, vous allez sûrement pas être très contents loool

N'hésitez pas à réagir, la suite arrive dans deux ou trois jours !


	4. Chapter 4

Je suis vraiment gentil aujourd'hui. Un nouveau chapitre ! Bon, le fait est que j'ai pas mal avancé dans l'histoire et que je peux me le permettre. En plus, vous avez tous réagis très vite et j'ai déjà reçu autant de review que pour le dernier chapitre, alors je voyais rien pour me retenir de poster celui-ci.

Une nouvelle fois, merci à vous pour vos review, elles me font toujours autant plaisir.

Juste avant de vous laisser à la lecture, j'aimerai aussi remercier Loustic, mon bêta reader en quelque sorte, pour l'aide qu'il m'apporte. Les discussions qu'on a au sujet de l'histoire m'aident beaucoup et m'apportent pas mal d'idée. Je sais même pas s'il passe ici, il s'en fout il a déjà lu, mais bon, merci à lui quand même lol

Voilà la suite. Avec pas mal de détails sur cette Jedusor !

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

« Ton vrai nom de famille ! » Lâcha-t-il avec appréhension en espérant de tout son cœur qu'il s'était trompé.

Elle le fixa pendant de longs instants avant de répondre d'une voix tendue :

« Jedusor. »

L'instant d'après elle était plaquée au mur, incapable de bouger.

« Pauvre idiote ! Tu oses te présenter devant moi ! As-tu oublié ce que j'ai fait au dernier Jedusor qui a croisé ma route ? »

Elle tenta de bafouiller une réponse mais aucun son distinct ne sortit de sa bouche.

« LA FERME ! Je vais te mettre une raclée qui aurait fait hurler Voldemort lui-même ! »

Il s'approcha d'elle mais Drago arriva à sa hauteur et posa une main apaisante sur son bras.

« Harry, attend ! »

« Pourquoi ! » Cria-t-il.

« Ecoutons ce qu'elle a à dire, nous pourrons la tuer après. »

Harry sembla peser le pour et le contre. Drago avait eut raison de suggérer la mort prochaine d'Antonella car c'est ce qui convainquit Harry d'attendre un peu.

« Très bien ! Première question : qui es-tu réellement ? Par rapport à Voldemort ? »

La jeune fille semblait plus blanche que la mort. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à un accueil chaleureux mais elle n'avait pas non plus prévu tant de violence de la part d'Harry Potter.

« Sa fille. » Réussit-elle à articuler.

« Logique… Voldemort était fils unique et vu ton âge… » Observa Drago.

« D'ailleurs quand es-tu née ? » Enchaîna Harry.

« Deux ans avant toi environ. Ma mère était une sorcière évidemment. Voldemort l'a choisie pour avoir un enfant. »

Drago souriait.

« Choisie ? Et ta mère, elle avait choisit Voldemort ? »

« A ton avis ! » Répondit-elle sur un ton cinglant.

« Bon, ne déviez pas du sujet, on s'en fout qu'il force quelqu'un à avoir un enfant de lui ! Que t'es t'il arrivé à sa disparition, quand tu avais deux ans ? »

Antonella sembla être offensée quand Harry disait se moquer de savoir que sa mère avait été violée par Voldemort, mais il était clair qu'il n'était pas d'humeur à accepter une remarque de sa part. Elle se contenta donc de répondre.

« Ma mère m'a emmenée et m'a élevée seule. Elle restait avec moi, même du temps de Voldemort. Il n'avait pas envie de se charger d'un bébé. Par contre, personne ne connaissait notre existence, à moi et à ma mère. »

Drago se mit à rire tout seul.

« Quoi ? » Demanda Harry, agacé.

« Non rien, j'imaginais Voldemort changer des couches et donner le biberon… »

Harry sourit à son tour.

« C'est vraiment flippant ça ! »

« Bon, quand ces messieurs auront finit de rigoler ! » Coupa Antonella.

« Ca va toi ! Alors, ta mère t'a éduqué. Et ensuite, quand Voldemort est revenu ? »

Antonella s'énerva.

« Tu pourrais quand même être un peu poli avec moi ! »

« Pas avec le nom que tu portes ! » Rétorqua Harry. « Cette réponse, elle arrive ? »

Elle lui jeta un regard furieux qu'il ignora complètement.

« Au début nous n'avons pas eu de nouvelles de lui, puis un jour il est revenu me chercher. Il a menacé de me tuer si je ne me joignais pas à lui, j'ai donc accepté. »

« Super ! » S'enthousiasma Drago. « On fonde un club d'anciens mangemorts ? »

Harry sourit à la remarque avant de s'intéresser de nouveau à Antonella. Il prit le temps de la détailler.

« Je t'ai déjà vue quelque part. Où ? »

« Tu te souviens la maison ? Quand tu es allé libérer la mère de Drago. J'étais là-bas. Tu as même faillit me tuer d'ailleurs ; un sortilège de mort a frappé un mur tout près de moi, et j'ai du en recevoir une partie car quand je me suis réveillée, Voldemort était mort. Il m'avait ramenée chez ma mère en attendant que je sorte du coma et m'avait fait passer pour morte au près de ses mangemorts. »

Harry prit quelques secondes pour analyser ses paroles. En effet c'était très possible, il n'avait pas vraiment fait attention aux visages de ses ennemis ce soir là, mais sa mémoire enregistrait souvent des informations qu'il ne remarquait pas consciemment.

« T'aurait pu être un peu galant Harry quand même ! »

« Comme avec Jade tu veux dire ? »

« Ahah ça c'était excellent ! Il parait qu'ils l'ont retrouvée presque morte une semaine plus tard, toujours dans le placard ! »

Tous deux rirent franchement à ce souvenir.

« Les gars, je vous dérange pas trop ? »

« Pardon. Bon on était arrivé à l'époque actuelle à peu près, c'est pas trop tôt. Est-ce que c'est toi qui nous as dénoncés au ministère ? »

« Non c'était Ronald Weasley, il te cherche depuis ta disparition. Et encore plus depuis que tu es accusé de meurtre ! »

« On reviendra sur ces meurtres plus tard ! Quand as-tu pris l'apparence de Weasley ? »

Derrière lui, Drago marmonna quelque chose à propos d'une belette idiote.

« Peu après qu'il soit revenu blessé. Il a informé les aurors du lieu où tu te trouvais. Je l'ai mis hors de combat et j'ai pris sa place juste avant l'assaut. Il doit encore être en Norvège si les aurors ne l'ont pas trouvé… »

« J'aime beaucoup ça ! » Lança Drago, très amusé par ce qu'elle avait fait subir à Weasley.

Le sourire d'Harry semblait dire la même chose, cependant il reprit un air sérieux.

« Pourquoi voulais-tu me retrouver, en prenant autant de risque ? »

Elle prit un air grave et Harry comprit qu'il n'allait pas apprécier la réponse.

« Je devais te prévenir. Un complot se trame contre toi ! »

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Oui je sais je coupe en plein milieu, c'est pour le suspens loool

Alors là je veux absolument vos avis lol, je me demande vraiment ce que vous pensez de ce nouveau perso, ce qu'elle peut amener à l'histoire, ce que sa présence pour engendrer etc… Et j'espère surtout que l'idée d'introduire une fille de Voldy ne vous dérange pas !

A bientôt pour la suite.


	5. Chapter 5

Rien de spécial à dire, si ce n'est à nouveau merci pour vos message, encore 7 pour le dernier chapitre, si ça reste vers ce nombre je risque de publier très vite, surtout que j'ai un peu d'avance dans les chapitres ! lol

Allé bonne lecture, la suite demain certainement, ça dépend de vous ! mdr

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Antonella prit un air grave et Harry comprit qu'il n'allait pas apprécier la réponse.

« Je devais te prévenir. Un complot se trame contre toi ! »

Il accueillit l'information sans réagir.

« Et dans ta grande bonté, tu viens m'en avertir au risque de ta vie… » Ironisa-t-il. « C'est une blague ? »

Elle semblait s'attendre à tout sauf à cette réaction. Elle commença à parler avec précipitation.

« Les mangemorts se regroupent à nouveau. Ils deviennent de plus en plus nombreux. Tu es du côté du bien tu dois faire quelque chose ! »

Harry lâcha un rire sonore et Drago secoua la tête, affligé par la naïveté d'Antonella. Son esprit de Serpentard ne pouvait concevoir autant de bêtise dans une même phrase, surtout venant de la fille de quelqu'un comme Voldemort.

« Du côté du bien ? » Répéta Harry. « Si ton cher père était encore en vie, tu pourrais admirer un magnifique tatouage sur mon bras, si tu vois ce que je veux dire… Je n'appartiens qu'à un seul côté, le mien ! »

« Tu as du rester un peu trop longtemps dans le coma ! » Constata Drago.

Antonella semblait complètement perdue. Elle regardait successivement Harry et Drago avec des yeux ronds.

« Alors les journaux disaient vrai… »

Elle se parlait toute seule mais Harry répondit quand même.

« Evidemment puisque leurs témoins sont mes anciens amis qui étaient présents à la bataille. Ils ont tous vu mon bras ce soir là ! »

D'un seul coup, toute l'innocence venait de disparaître du visage d'Antonella. Elle se dirigea vers la porte de la maison.

« Alors je me suis trompée… Je n'ai rien à faire ici. »

Elle allait attraper la poignée quand un nouveau sort la ramena en arrière.

« Qui t'a dit de partir ? »

Harry était redevenu menaçant.

« Tu as du mal à enregistrer. Je n'ai qu'un seul côté, le mien. C'est quoi ce complot contre moi ? »

Drago restait un peu en retrait et se contentait d'observer la scène. Antonella mit sa colère de côté et répondit calmement.

« La gazette a semé le doute dans l'esprit de tout le monde en te présentant comme quelqu'un de potentiellement dangereux il y a un an. Ces derniers temps, les mangemorts attaquent de moldus et revendiquent les meurtres en te désignant comme leur chef. Ils veulent t'attirer dans un piège pour venger mon père. »

Harry réfléchit à la question. Ca n'avait pas l'air de l'inquiéter plus que ça.

« Comment tu sais tout ça ? »

« Quand je suis sortie du coma, j'ai appris la mort de Voldemort et j'ai décidé de retourner parmi les mangemorts pour les espionner, et me venger en détruisant l'œuvre de mon père. »

« Il sont nombreux ? »

« Pas encore. Une dizaine ont connus Voldemort, et une vingtaine de nouveaux les ont rejoint… »

Harry avait une mine dubitative.

« Ils ne sont pas dangereux pour moi ! »

Drago sentait le semi mensonge de son ami. En réalité si ces mangemorts continuaient à lui mettre leurs meurtres sur le dos, il serait toujours obligé de se cacher du ministère. Et ça c'était inacceptable.

« Je sais. » Répondit Antonella. « Seulement ils agissent bizarrement. Aucun ne parait être le chef du groupe. Ils se comportent comme s'ils recevaient des ordres de plus haut. »

« Voldemort a bien disparu. Il avait séparé son âme en plusieurs parties mais elles ont toutes été détruites, c'est certain.»

Antonella resta interdite à cette déclaration. Elle n'était pas au courant de cet élément mais fut rassurée par la confiance d'Harry.

En effet, il avait reçut une lettre d'Hermione il y a six mois. Après son départ, elle s'était occupée des Horcrux avec l'aide de l'Ordre, où ce qu'il en restait, il ne savait pas trop les détails. Et lorsqu'elle les eut tous détruits, elle lui avait écrit, juste pour l'informer.

« En tout cas ça doit être quelqu'un de puissant pour qu'ils le suivent comme ça… Certainement pas du niveau de Voldemort, mais quand même ! » Observa Drago.

« En effet… » Répondit Harry, la mine sombre.

Son affaire ne s'améliorait pas avec cette révélation. Si de puissants mages avaient décidé de s'en prendre à lui, il aurait du mal à les éviter indéfiniment. Sans compter le problème récurant du ministère, même si ses aurors étaient moyennement dangereux, il risquait de se faire attraper un jour ou l'autre.

« Quel est ton plan ? » Demanda-t-il à Antonella.

Elle faillit sourire, Harry commençait à céder. Seulement elle n'avait pas de plan. Elle essaya de cacher ce détail.

« Je pense qu'il faut retourner à Londres. Là-bas nous seront proches des mangemorts et nous pourront mieux les repérer pour voir ce qu'ils préparent. »

Harry n'aimait pas tellement un plan qui nécessitait de retourner dans ce pays qu'il avait abandonné, mais ça semblait logique.

Il décida d'y réfléchir d'avantage le lendemain.

« Bon avant qu'on discute de ce qu'on fait… As-tu des bases en occlumentie ? »

« En quoi ? »

« Bon ça répond à ma question. Ne bouge pas, et ne pense à rien en particulier. »

Sur ses mots, il s'appliqua à fouiller l'esprit d'Antonella. Il tenait à s'assurer qu'elle n'avait pas menti ni rien caché.

Son enquête confirma ce qu'il pensait.

« On peut lui faire confiance ! » Conclut-il à l'adresse de Drago.

Celui-ci se contenta d'hocher la tête et fit un sourire à Antonella qui sembla enfin rassurée ; Harry et Drago l'avaient presque acceptée.


	6. Chapter 6

Une fois de plus, quelle vitesse ! Dans ces conditions, j'ajoute un chapitre lol

Un nouveau gros merci et à demain sûrement !

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Suite à cette discussion, Harry créa rapidement une troisième chambre où Antonella pu s'installer pour dormir. Sans discuter d'avantage, ils allèrent se coucher, la journée avait été riche en émotions pour tout le monde.

Le lendemain matin, Drago fut rassuré lorsqu'il se leva et constata qu'il était le premier debout. Il avait beau râler après Harry qui se levait très tard, il appréciait particulièrement ce moment de calme de la journée.

Une heure plus tard, Antonella se réveilla à son tour et après une douche rapide, elle semblait en pleine forme alors que Drago en était déjà à son troisième café. Elle accepta volontiers une tasse mais Drago regratta vite de l'avoir servie, elle était déjà trop nerveuse.

« Qu'est ce qu'il fiche Harry ? »

« Il dort… »

« Ca je m'en doutais ! Et il compte faire ça longtemps ? »

« Oh oui ! »

Antonella souffla, passablement énervée.

« Nous devons discuter de choses importantes et monsieur dort tranquillement ! »

« C'est pas son genre de s'affoler… On ne parle que de quelques mangemorts et du ministère ! »

« Très drôle ! Bon je vais le réveiller ! »

« Non Antonella ! »

Mais elle était déjà debout et fonçait droit vers la chambre d'Harry. Elle ouvrit la porte d'un coup sec et entra.

« Debout Harry ! » Se mit elle à crier.

Drago s'accroupit derrière un fauteuil en prévision de la tempête et l'instant d'après, Antonella vola à travers la pièce avant de retomber lourdement sur les fesses.

Elle ferma les yeux sous le coup de la douleur avant de les ouvrir et de jeter un regard noir à Drago qui se relevait en souriant.

« On ne réveille pas Harry ! » Conclut-il.

« T'aurai pu me prévenir ! »

« J'ai essayé… »

Pas vraiment désolé, Drago retourna s'asseoir et remplit à nouveau sa tasse. Antonella vint à ses côtés.

« On fait quoi alors en attendant ? »

« Et bien en sachant qu'il est sûrement déjà rendormi, et qu'il dormira pendant encore une heure… après quoi il foncera dans la douche sans nous adresser la parole. Je te conseille de faire des mots croisés ! Si tu veux j'en ai plein, je peux t'en passer ! »

« T'es pas sérieux ! »

« Si ! Ou alors tu peux aller à la plage, c'est à peine à deux minutes à pieds ! »

Antonella ri doucement.

« Vous vivez vraiment comme des vieux ! »

Drago lui renvoya un regard mi choqué mi amusé.

« Attention à ce que tu dis ! Un nouveau vol plané pourrait faire un bleu de plus sur ton joli popotin ! »

« Essaye un peu pour voir ! »

Drago allait rétorqué lorsqu'Harry sortit de sa chambre, baguette en main.

« Silencio ! »

Il marmonna quelque chose avant de s'enfermer dans la salle de bain, non sans leur avoir jeté un regard assassin auparavant. Drago avait seulement comprit « trop de bruit » et « peux pas dormir », mais ça ne présageait rien de bon pour l'humeur du survivant.

Vingt bonnes minutes plus tard, il en sortit enfin sous le regard prudent des deux autres. Sans leur accorder le moindre regard, il s'assit à son tour et pencha la tête en arrière avant de placer sa baguette au dessus de sa bouche. Le café se mit à couler du bout de la baguette et après qu'Harry en ait ingurgité une quantité inquiétante, le sort s'arrêta.

« Eu… Harry. Désolée de t'avoir réveillé… » Tenta Antonella.

« C'est rien… » Répondit-il en baillant.

Ses cernes semblaient hurler le contraire.

« Bon, c'était pour quelque chose d'important ! J'espère. Sinon… »

Ses yeux terminaient la phrase.

« Drago voulait me faire voler à travers la pièce ! » S'insurgea Antonella.

Harry la fixa à peine une seconde avant de se lever d'un geste brusque, apparemment décidé à le faire lui-même.

« Je voulais qu'on discute du plan ! » S'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter.

Harry se rassit à contrecoeur, il semblait chercher une occasion de se défouler.

« Le plan c'est d'aller à Londres ! » Répondit Harry.

« Et là-bas on fait quoi ? On se fait passer pour des moldus en espérant que les mangemorts nous attaquent ? » S'impatienta Antonella devant le peu de bonne volonté dont Harry témoignait.

« Faut préciser le plan ! » Ajouta Drago.

Harry se mit enfin à réfléchir.

« Bon, déjà, moi je dois trouver un endroit sûr où me planquer. Le ministère et tout, vous voyez ? J'ai pas envie de passer mon temps à cacher mon aura, sans compter que je sais pas réellement comment faire. Et encore, je pourrais trouver assez rapidement je pense, mais cette méthode ne me plait pas… »

« Je suis d'accord ! » Répondit Drago « Ca serait une débauche d'énergie permanente. Mais pour masquer ton aura il faut un lieu où beaucoup de magie est amassé… »

« Le ministère ? » Proposa Harry.

« Bien sûr, devient auror ! » Lança Drago, sarcastique. « Tiens, et pourquoi pas le chemin de traverse ? »

Harry réfléchit à la question.

« Non ça ne marchera pas. Je serai encore moins discret, entouré de sorciers moins puissants, on ne repérerait que moi ! Il faut que le lieu fasse écran, une forte concentration de sorcier ne change rien. »

« Bon on trouvera bien ! » Coupa Drago. « Et par où on commence ? On a une enquête à mener ! »

« Je pense que traîner dans les quartiers louches peut nous apprendre pas mal de choses… » Proposa Antonella.

« Chouette ! » Lança Drago.

Il semblait vraiment ravi.

« Les rixes de tavernes te manquent hein ? » Sourit Harry.

« Y a un peu de ça ! »

Ils se sourirent, se remémorant de nombreux duels qu'ils avaient provoqués avec des clients de tavernes, un peu partout à travers le monde.

Pendant leur échange, Antonella les fixait avec résignation. Ses jolis yeux noirs semblaient clairement dire « mais avec quel genre de fous je suis ! »

« Bon voilà ! On a notre plan ! »

« Harry, je viens d'avoir une idée pour te cacher ! » Lança Drago alors que le Survivant se levait déjà.

« Vas-y dit ! »

« Ca va pas te plaire… »

Harry se rassit, prêt à laisser la colère s'exprimer à la moindre bêtise que dirait Drago.

« Tu jubiles à l'idée de me le dire Drago, alors vas-y, ne me fais pas languir plus longtemps ! »

Drago attendit quelques secondes, pour ménager son effet.

« Poudlard ! »


	7. Chapter 7

Et hop, comme d'hab, un chapitre par jour !

Une nouvelle fois, je vous remercie pour vos review sans lesquelles je n'écrirai pas aussi vite !

Allé, bonne lecture !

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Pendant un bref instant, Harry hésita entre lancer tous les sortilèges de son répertoire sur Drago ou le féliciter pour son idée.

Car l'idée était très bonne. Jamais il ne pourrait être détecté dans l'enceinte du château. Bien sûr la perspective de retourner dans son ancienne école ne lui plaisait pas particulièrement, mais il devait reconnaître que c'était une proposition tout à fait logique.

Drago le fixait en silence, appréhendant certainement sa réaction. Antonella ne savait pas trop pourquoi la proposition de Drago risquait de ne pas plaire à Harry, mais dans le doute, elle trouva plus sage de se taire.

Pour la forme, Harry protesta.

« C'est pas terrible, je serai loin de vous et j'aurai peu de temps libre… »

« C'est pas un problème, les professeurs ne sont pas surveillés, tu pourras nous rejoindre tous les soirs ! »

Apparemment Drago avait sentit qu'Harry pouvait se laisser convaincre, et il allait défendre son idée.

« Si un poste de professeur est disponible… » Tenta Harry.

« Il suffit d'aller demander à MacGo' ! »

« … »

« Alors ? » Demanda Drago, impatient.

« Qui te dit qu'elle m'acceptera comme prof' ? »

« Tu peux enseigner n'importe qu'elle matière ! Sauf potions peut-être ! » Ajouta-t-il avec un grand sourire qui rappela à Harry les horribles cours dans les cachots.

En fait Harry aimait bien cette idée de retourner à Poudlard. Il serait un peu coincé par les horaires mais ça pourrait aller quand même, avec un peu d'organisation.

« Bon, je verrai MacGonagall, seulement et vous ? Où allez-vous aller, il faut que vous restiez près de Londres. »

« N'importe, pré au lard peut convenir, c'est éloigné de Londres mais on peut transplaner et on serait tout près de toi, le chemin de traverse, le quartier moldu pas loin du chaudron baveur, c'est pas les endroits qui manquent, nous ne sommes pas recherchés ! » Répondit Drago.

Harry réfléchit.

« Oui après tout, ça devrait aller. Antonella ? »

Elle hocha la tête pour montrer qu'elle était d'accord avec eux.

« On part pour Londres alors ? » Demanda Drago, résolu.

« On devrait changer d'apparence ! En tout cas toi et moi surtout… Tu n'es pas recherché mais tu es connu. » Souligna Harry.

Drago semblait dépité par l'idée de devoir transformer son apparence, mais il devait admettre que c'était mieux ainsi. D'un pas lourd, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain où il s'enferma, résigné.

Harry se retrouva tout seul avec Antonella.

« Et toi, comment tu vas changer d'aspect ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Par magie, je peux transformer mon visage comme je le veux ! Mon corps aussi j'imagine mais c'est moins important…»

Elle semblait réellement éblouie.

« Je peux t'aider ! Dis moi ce que tu veux, et je te conseillerai pour te transformer en un très bel homme ! »

L'idée semblait lui plaire au plus haut point. Harry aurait préféré faire ça rapidement sans aide, mais Antonella semblait tellement prête à l'aider qu'il accepta.

« Je vais pouvoir te transformer en l'homme le plus beau du monde à mon goût ! » Dit-elle gaiement.

Là Harry se dit que c'était le début des problèmes…

Une heure plus tard, il était blond, avec des yeux bleu gris très proches de ceux de Drago. Ses cheveux n'étaient même plus en bataille mais tombaient joliment sur le côté droit de son visage.

Sa cicatrice avait évidemment disparue et ses traits étaient plus prononcés, ce qui lui donnait un air plus dur, et surtout qui le vieillissait, ce dont il aurait besoin s'il espérait se faire engager comme professeur.

Il remarqua que ses cheveux étaient presque de la même couleur que ceux de Drago, comme pour les yeux, mais ne fit aucune remarque concernant les préférences d'Antonella.

En fait il devait même reconnaître qu'il appréciait assez l'image que le miroir lui renvoyait. Il mettrait un long moment avant de s'y faire, mais sa nouvelle apparence n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

« Pas mal…Pas mal ! » Observa-t-il.

Antonella était aux anges.

C'est à ce moment là que la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit, et Drago en sortit timidement.

Harry ne pu retenir un éclat de rire. Autant il trouvait son apparence correcte, mais Drago était lamentable.

Il avait teint ses cheveux en noir et ils n'étaient plus du tout coiffés à la perfection comme d'habitude mais tombaient n'importe comment devant son visage. '''Sûrement pour cacher une partie de ses traits…''' Songea Harry.

Pour ses yeux, il avait tout bêtement utilisé des lentilles, et maintenant ils étaient d'une couleur marron très courante.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire Potter ? »

« Oh rien ! » Répondit Harry en étouffant un nouveau rire.

« C'est… » Antonella cherchait désespérément ses mots. « Pas mal… »

Drago alla s'asseoir d'un air grognon.

« Vous fatiguez pas pour moi, je suis ridicule je le sais ! Je suis méconnaissable, le résultat est là, n'en parlons plus. »

Les deux autres préférèrent l'écouter.

« Au fait Harry, très jolie ta couleur de cheveux ! » Lança Drago avec un sourire moqueur.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Le lendemain, ils étaient à Londres.

Harry ressentait une multitude de sentiments en marchant à nouveau dans cette ville, et Drago semblait vivre la même chose. Ils gardèrent le silence jusqu'à atteindre le chaudron baveur.

Après quoi ils rejoignirent la banque des sorciers, Gringotts.

« Avez-vous votre clef ? » Lui demanda Drago avec un air menaçant, imitation parfaite d'un gobelin.

« T'inquiète pas ! »

Ils entrèrent dans la banque d'un pas assuré et avancèrent au premier guichet libre.

« Hum… j'aimerai vous parler en privé, dans une salle à part si c'est possible. » Commença Harry.

Le gobelin l'étudia avec méfiance avant de lui indiquer une salle un peu plus loin. Ils entrèrent à sa suite et il referma aussitôt.

Harry reprit sa forme normale.

Le gobelin parût surpris mais il se reprit rapidement.

« Ah… je vois. »

« Puis-je compter sur votre silence ? » Demanda Harry sans détour.

Le gobelin eut un sourire mauvais.

« Du moment que vous vous taisez. Je ne veux rien savoir. »

Harry sourit à son tour.

« Nous sommes d'accord ! »

Drago et Antonella se détendirent.

« Alors, que voulez-vous ? » Demanda le gobelin.

« Retirer de l'argent de mon coffre ! »

Le gobelin resta songeur avant de se diriger vers une armoire au fond de la salle.

« J'ai une idée à vous proposer ! » Dit-il alors qu'il farfouillait parmi les objets.

Il revint très vite avec une étrange boite à la main. Elle était très petite et semblait facilement transportable. Harry l'étudia d'un peu plus près et remarqua une serrure sur le côté, accompagnée de trois molettes où étaient inscrits des chiffres.

« C'est une de nos dernières inventions ! » Expliqua le gobelin. « Une sorte de machine pour retirer de l'argent. » Il désigna la serrure. « Vous mettez votre clef ici, et à côté, avec les molettes, vous indiquez le nombre de gallions voulu ! La boite s'ouvrira et vous pourrez prendre l'argent. »

« Ca m'éviterait de devoir venir ici à chaque fois ! » Comprit Harry.

« En effet. Bien sûr, l'argent sera retiré de votre compte. » Précisa-t-il.

« J'en veux une aussi ! » S'exclama Drago qui admirait cette idée.

Le gobelin lui lança un vague regard.

« Et vous êtes ? »

« Drago Malefoy. »

Le gobelin le détailla avec un peu plus d'attention, et finit par sourire.

« Joli déguisement Monsieur Malefoy, je ne vous avais pas reconnu ! »

« On vous achète deux de ces boites ! » Coupa Harry.

« Très bien, je vous donne ça ! »

Il partit chercher une seconde boite dans l'armoire, et quelques minutes plus tard, ils sortaient de la banque. Il leur restait encore de nombreuses choses à faire, mais en attendant, ils décidèrent d'aller boire un verre au chaudron baveur.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Et maintenant, vos réactions ! Finalement Harry accepte d'aller à Poudlard, sous réserve qu'il y ait un poste de libre, mais bon…lol

Vous en pensez quoi ?


	8. Chapter 8

Voilà le nouveau chapitre.

Un peu d'action avant des périodes plus calmes.

Encore une fois merci pour vos review, je me répète mais bon, ça me motive toujours autant !

Allé bonne lecture !

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

« Harry, t'es vraiment certain de vouloir te rendre seul au ministère ? » Demanda Drago, soucieux.

Ils étaient maintenant assis tous les trois au chaudron baveur, à une table assez écartée des autres, un verre de whiskey devant eux.

Et Harry venait d'expliquer à ses deux complices ce qu'il comptait faire, le soir même.

« Il faut bien que je me créer une nouvelle identité, ça va pas se faire tout seul… »

« Je suis d'accord, mais c'est quand même très dangereux ! Je te rappelle que tu es recherché, alors te rendre directement chez nos amis les aurors c'est pas l'idée du siècle ! »

« Pourtant je dois le faire ! » Déclara Harry, résolu.

Antonella gardait le silence. Elle comprenait bien pourquoi Harry devait le faire, mais elle avait les mêmes inquiétudes que Drago.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, ils ne m'attraperont pas ! » Ajouta Harry pour rassurer son ami.

Drago lui répondit pour une moue dubitative mais il savait que la discussion était terminée.

Et comme prévu, sur les coups de 22h le soir même, Harry se tenait devant le ministère de la magie. Enfin devant la cabine téléphonique qui menait au ministère…

Drago et Antonella étaient retournés en Espagne pour la nuit. Ils avaient en effet décidé d'attendre la réponse de MacGonagall pour voir où ils devraient loger. Cette partie dépendait du fait qu'Harry soit accepté comme professeur ou non.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à la cabine. Il se rappelait comment s'en servir, mais il se souvenait aussi qu'il fallait décliner la raison de sa visite, son nom et peut-être d'autres détails gênants à l'accueil.

Sa décision fut rapide, il préféra transplaner dans le hall. Le « pop » se fit entendre, mais lorsque les aurors qui servaient de gardes balayèrent l'endroit du regard, ils ne virent rien.

En tout cas, ils manquèrent un serpent minuscule qui rampait.

Harry se souvenait vaguement ce qui se trouvait à chaque étage, et à son souvenir, la partie administrative se trouvait au second étage, comme les bureaux des auros, évidemment…

Le chemin fut facile, personne ne pouvait le voir, et très vite, il atteignit l'étage désiré.

Il longea les murs alors que plusieurs personnes arpentaient les couloirs dans tous les sens, avant d'arriver enfin devant une porte indiquant : « registres de population ».

Il attendit que le couloir soit désert pour reprendre sa forme normale. Celle d'Harry Potter. S'il venait à rencontrer des problèmes et qu'il devait se battre, il préférait compromettre son identité réelle. De toute façon, il allait bientôt l'abandonner.

Il ouvrit la porte, entra et la referma rapidement. Une femme se trouvait là, en plein travail, et lorsqu'elle entendit la porte claquer, elle se tourna pour savoir qui entrait.

Son sang se glaça lorsqu'elle reconnut l'intrus. Elle avait vu sa photo partout dans le ministère, impossible de se tromper, c'était bien Harry Potter, le dangereux criminel.

Elle lâcha un cri autant par peur que pour alerter des secours. Harry se contenta de sourire, il avait déjà insonorisé la pièce.

Il prit même le temps de lancer un sort puissant sur la porte pour la verrouiller, puis se tourna vers la femme qui brandissait courageusement sa baguette.

Un simple « stupefix » suffit à la mettre hors de combat.

La première idée qui lui vint à l'esprit fut de trouver son propre dossier, pour le détruire. Maintenant que son passage ici n'était plus un secret, il devait aiguiller le ministère sur une fausse piste. Ils ne devaient pas savoir la raison de sa venue ici.

Quelques minutes de recherches suffirent pour qu'il mette la main dessus, et l'instant d'après, son dossier ( plutôt épais d'ailleurs ) était en feu.

Il prit ensuite un dossier au hasard pour savoir ce que le ministère avait comme informations sur la population. Le constat fut rassurant, il y avait très peu de détails, voire aucun. Seules des informations générales étaient présentes.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Matthew Specta était né. Il avait choisit un prénom américain car sa nouvelle identité stipulait qu'il avait vécu dans un coin reculé des Etats-Unis, où ses parents lui avaient appris la magie. '''Pas de passage par une école''' avait-il décidé, pour être certain que personne ne puisse vérifier les informations.

Matthew était un peu plus vieux que lui. Il avait choisit un âge de vingt six ans. Cela collait assez bien avec son nouveau physique. De plus, un âge un peu plus avancé serait bien mieux pour se présenter devant MacGonagall. Quelqu'un d'à peine dix neuf ans qui demandait à devenir professeur, ce n'était pas assez sérieux…

Content de lui, il classa son dossier parmi les autres et quitta la salle.

Seulement dans le couloir, la cavalerie l'attendait de pied ferme.

« Harry Potter ! Tu croyais que tu pourrais lancer des sorts à ta guise à l'intérieur du ministère sans qu'on le remarque peut-être ? »

Tonks se tenait devant lui, accompagnée d'un trio d'aurors qui semblait particulièrement mécontents.

Le visage de la jeune femme l'étonna. Elle avait beaucoup changé en si peu de temps. Sans ses cheveux roses, il ne l'aurait peut-être même pas reconnue.

Elle qui semblait si joyeuse et insouciante il y a deux ans paraissait maintenant très fatiguée, et presque froide et dure. '''La mort de Lupin''' Comprit Harry en réfléchissant rapidement.

Tant pis pour Tonks. Il avait remplit sa mission et maintenant il devait partir. Dommage qu'elle se trouve sur son chemin.

« Tonks. » Répondit-il calmement. « Tu es là pour faire une démonstration de maladresse ou vais-je avoir le droit à un vrai combat ? »

Elle devint rouge de fureur.

« Stupefix ! » Cria-t-elle.

Le rayon partit à une vitesse incroyable et Harry faillit être surpris, mais il l'évita au dernier moment.

L'instant d'après, il y eut un flash aveuglant, puis le noir total.

Plusieurs sorts fusèrent dans l'étroit passage, et quand les ombres se dissipèrent, les quatre aurors gisaient par terre, endormis.

Il les enjamba sans même un regard et reprit sa route vers le hall.

Plusieurs personnes tentèrent de l'arrêter mais ils furent reçus par des éclairs de toutes les couleurs sans avoir le temps de se défendre.

Finalement, Harry arriva dans le hall. Il s'apprêtait à transplaner quand une voix résonna.

« Harry ! »

Il se retourna, même s'il avait déjà comprit qu'il s'agissait de Ron.

« J'allais partir, mais ajoute le moindre mot et je prendrais quelques secondes pour te passer l'envie de recommencer ! »

Ron sembla hésiter, puis finalement…

« Stupefix ! »

Harry dévia le sort et se rapprocha, menaçant.

« Mauvaise réponse Weasley ! »

Une première attaque balaya les jambes du rouquin qui tomba lourdement au sol. Il allait riposter quand un second sort le frappa et l'envoya contre une des cheminées des arrivées. Ron ne se releva pas, assommé.

Plusieurs personnes arrivèrent au pas de course, mais c'était trop tard, Harry Potter avait à nouveau disparu…

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

La suite peut-être pas demain, ça dépend de vous et de comment j'écris lol

Bonne soirée nuit journée, suivant l'heure où vous lisez lol

Bye


	9. Chapter 9

Enfin la suite.

J'ai été un peu plus long dans l'écriture, ce qui fait que j'ai retardé la publication. Enfin voilà la suite.

Merci à vous tous qui lisez !

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

L'air restait supportable en ce début d'après midi. D'un pas, Harry franchit les portes du parc, entrant ainsi dans l'enceinte de Poudlard.

Une épaisse fumée s'échappait de la cabane d'Hagrid, signe que le demi géant était toujours présent. Mais Harry n'y porta pas plus d'attention.

Son regard s'orienta rapidement vers le lac. Le soleil se reflétait à la surface, une image magnifique qui lui avait presque manquée ces derniers temps.

Avec un sourire, il se dirigea vers les grandes portes, il avait une directrice à rencontrer.

Il ne croisa personne en chemin, et lorsqu'il arriva devant la gargouille, elle mit quelques instants avant de lui ouvrir le passage.

Il marcha jusqu'au bureau et cogna à la porte.

« Entrez ! »

Sa voix semblait fatiguée, presque lasse.

Harry poussa la porte, rassuré. Elle avait probablement besoin d'aide ici.

Alors qu'il approchait, elle le détailla de la tête au pied, son air strict plaqué sur le visage, puis d'une voix froide, elle demanda :

« Que voulez-vous ? »

Harry se força pour rester poli.

« Bonjour ! Je me présente, Matthew Specta. »

Il tendit la main vers MacGonagall qui la serra rapidement.

« Je suis venu vous demander si un poste était libre, j'aimerai beaucoup travailler ici. »

« Vous enseignez quelle matière ? »

Harry grimaça intérieurement, mais il préférait être honnête sur ce point et avouer qu'il n'avait jamais enseigné. Cependant, elle semblait intéressée, ce qui le rassuré un peu.

« En fait, je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion d'enseigner, je n'ai que vingt six ans, mais je pense avoir les connaissances nécessaires pour le faire dans n'importe qu'elle matière. Sauf peut-être en potions.» Ajouta-t-il en se rappelant les paroles réalistes de Drago.

Les yeux de MacGonagall le jaugeaient.

« Vous n'avez pas de préférences ? »

« Celle d'enseigner. » Plaisanta-t-il.

Et cela sembla marcher puisque Minerva se détendit et le gratifia même d'un sourire. Puis rapidement, elle reprit son sérieux.

« Je dois avouer que votre proposition m'intéresse. La rentrée est dans une semaine et je n'ai malheureusement pas encore trouvé de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Nous avons toujours eu des problèmes avec ce poste… Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour que je le confie à n'importe qui pour autant, je pense que vous comprenez ma position. »

« En effet ! » Répondit Harry.

Elle resta plongée dans ses pensées quelques instants. Puis elle annonça :

« Cela dit, je ne vois aucun moyen de tester vos capacités, à part en vous donnant ce poste pendant une période d'essai. Enfin, faites-moi rapidement un patronus, je saurai au moins que vous n'êtes pas un incapable comme certains professeurs qui ont tenu ce poste ces dernières années… »

Harry ne pouvait qu'acquiescer en se rappelant de Lockhart et Ombrage surtout. Et il fut soulagé lorsqu'elle lui demanda simplement de faire un patronus.

Seul petit problème, il ne devait surtout pas prendre la forme d'un cerf, il serait aussitôt démasqué.

Concentré, il lança son sort en pensant à un souvenir presque banal, et une fumée argentée sortit de sa baguette. Il sourit en constatant ce que le souvenir de la bonne douche chaude du matin pouvait créer ! Un sorcier banal aurait eu besoin d'un souvenir beaucoup plus heureux pour produire le même résultat.

MacGonagall semblait satisfaite. Peu de personnes étaient capables de produire un patronus corporel, et le résultat obtenu par Harry était tout à fait correct.

« Bon, cela me semble bien. » Dit-elle. « La rentrée est le premier septembre, je compte sur vous. Nous verrons au bout d'un mois si tout va bien ! »

« Merci madame ! » Répondit Harry avec un sourire.

« Vous voudrez loger ici ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« J'aimerai bien oui. Je viens tout droit des Etats-Unis et je comptais rechercher un appartement à Londres si vous n'aviez aucun travail à me proposer. Donc pour l'instant je n'ai pas encore de chez moi, je vis chez un ami. »

Elle dessina un plan rapide sur un parchemin pour lui indiquer comment se rendre dans ses appartements.

« Voilà, vous habitez ici maintenant. Vous pouvez vous installer en attendant la rentrée, et penser à mettre un mot de passe sur votre porte, on ne sait jamais avec les élèves… »

« D'accord ! Merci du conseil ! »

Il souhaita une bonne journée à la directrice et quitta le bureau, soulagé.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Harry leur avait donné rendez-vous au trois balais, à Pré-au-Lard, et cela faisait déjà dix minutes qu'ils « poireautaient », comme l'avait fait remarqué Drago en commandant un Whiskey pour patienter.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fiche ? » Renchérit Antonella, impatiente.

« Il doit être en train d'affronter un chien à trois têtes ou un basilic ! Faut pas laisser Potter tout seul dans Poudlard, il s'attire toujours des problèmes ! »

Antonella semblait sceptique.

« J'espère qu'il a eu le poste… » Dit-elle.

« Moi aussi, ça serait une bonne chose. Pour Harry et nous en tout cas, par contre pour les élèves… »

Antonella feint d'être inquiète avant de rire franchement. Harry entra à ce moment là.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait rire ? »

« Oh rien… On t'imaginait avec des élèves, c'est effrayant et drôle à la fois ! Alors tu as vu la vieille ? C'est bon ? »

« C'est bon ! » Répondit Harry tout sourire en s'asseyant. « Vous allez pouvoir vous trouver un appartement pour vivre en amoureux tous les deux ! »

« Très drôle Potter ! Les professeurs ont de l'humour maintenant ? »

Harry grimaça.

« J'abandonne tu es plus fort que moi pour les joutes verbales… Buvons plutôt, c'est ma tournée ! »

« Là tu parles pour dire quelque chose ! » Acquiesça Drago et levant la main pour faire venir le serveur.

« Tu pense que tu t'en sortiras ? » Demanda Antonella.

Harry haussa les épaules.

« On verra bien… j'espère qu'ils sont moins difficiles qu'il y a deux ans, notre année était horrible ! Surtout Malefoy ! »

« Tu parles… Qui n'arrêtait pas de se faire coller ? D'ailleurs, tu vas pouvoir les punir comme tu veux, c'est bien ça ! »

A cet instant, Drago avait le même sourire que Rogue lorsqu'il enlevait des points à Gryffondor.

« Ca sera moins drôle qu'avant… MacGonagall a rien trouvé de plus idiot que de retirer les maisons… Donc les points à enlever c'est finit ! Et puis si je leur donne des retenues faudra que je m'occupe d'eux après les cours. Non merci ! »

Harry semblait presque triste en expliquant ça, alors que le sourire satisfait de Drago avait disparu.

« C'est pas juste ! Tu peux toujours les envoyer à Rusard, il sera content ! »

« Ah oui, pas bête… »

A côté d'eux, Antonella avait l'air sidérée.

« Harry, tu viens à peine de devenir professeur et tu penses déjà à comment tu vas punir tes élèves ! »

« Tu veux que je pense à quoi ? »

Il ne semblait réellement pas saisir ce qui pouvait la choquer.

« Non rien… » Conclut-t-elle, désespérée.

Drago regarda Harry. Son expression voulait clairement dire « moi non plus j'ai pas compris… »

« T'es installé au château alors ? »

« Ouais ! »

« Bon on va commencer à chercher pour se loger… Je pense que pour ce soir, on va dormir au chaudron baveur. »

« Oui, on cherchera demain, c'est pas urgent. » Ajouta Antonella.

Elle avait presque toujours vécu chez sa mère, et la façon de vivre d'Harry et Drago semblait lui plaire. Ils ne savaient jamais à l'avance ce qu'ils allaient faire, quoi qu'à partir de maintenant, ils allaient devoir s'organiser un peu plus.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Harry vida son verre d'un trait.

« Bon je vous laisse, j'ai des appartements à redécorer, je sais pas qui était prof l'année dernière mais il avait vraiment aucun goût… Soyez sages ! »

« Promis _professeur_ ! » Railla Drago.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Demain ou après demain, promis la suite ( donc vendredi au pire )


	10. Chapter 10

Je suis de très bonne humeur lol, allé hop !

A partir d'ici on va ralentir, y aura moins d'action quoique ça ne reviendra pas si tard rassurez-vous, mais bon, j'ai envie de développer la situation, les rapports avec Drago, Antonella. Enfin développer un peu avant de bourriner ! mdr

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

_C'est étrange comme la vie peut être ironique. J'ai quitté Poudlard avec la ferme intention de ne jamais y remettre les pieds, et voilà que des événements étranges m'obligent à revenir…_

_Enfin…des événements étranges…un ennemi caché plutôt. Le courage n'a jamais fait partie de leurs qualités essentielles, de ce fait je ne sais toujours pas qui je dois tuer pour être enfin tranquille._

_Mais bon, c'est pour ça que je suis venu, ce problème sera réglé en temps en en heure._

_Je n'ai absolument pas peur. Ca doit être un excès de confiance, mais pas forcément injustifié. Je suis puissant, je le sais. Je me débarrasserai de ceux qui complotent contre moi, par tous les moyens, j'ai déjà prouvé il y a un an que j'étais prêt à tout._

_Et puis Drago est à mes côtés, je sais que je peux compter sur lui, malgré le danger. Même la fille de Voldemort est derrière moi, qui pourrait m'inquiéter dans ses conditions ? Non définitivement je ne risque rien._

_Alors pourquoi je viens me terrer dans Poudlard ? Le ministère ? C'est vrai qu'il peut être gênant, s'il s'entête à me poursuivre je pourrais très vite perdre mes nerfs et commettre un meurtre, mais c'est plutôt leur sécurité qui est remise en cause, pas la mienne…_

_Pourtant il doit bien y avoir une raison, je ne suis pas venu à Poudlard pour le plaisir ! Quoique…peut-être. Inconsciemment, j'avais certainement envie de voir comment les choses avaient évoluées par ici. _

_La visite de la salle des maraudeurs a changé quelque chose en moi, c'est indéniable, je ne suis plus l'être dénué de sentiments que j'ai été pendant une période, même si j'ai gardé le caractère qui est devenu le mien pendant cette dite période._

_De toutes façons, je savais que j'aurai à revenir un jour. Au fonds de moi j'en étais certain, et la présence de mon nom sur la liste des personnes les plus recherchées prouve que mes certitudes étaient fondées. _

_Alors quel meilleur endroit que cette école pour me remettre dans le bain ? Poudlard est tout sauf un lieu de paix. Dès qu'une guerre a lieu, on la retrouve dans l'école, à travers les élèves. Il y aura toujours des « bons » et des « méchants » ici, qui se feront une petite guéguerre, très représentative pourtant des conflits extérieurs._

_Sans parler des professeurs qui, au choix, peuvent êtres : des membres du ministère chargés d'interférer dans l'enseignement prodigué ici (Ombrage ), des espions de Voldemort ( Quirell, Rogue ) ou des défenseurs du bien, parfois membres de l'Ordre du Phénix ( les autres )._

_C'est le meilleur lieu que je connaisse pour avoir un aperçu représentatif d'une situation conflictuelle dans notre pays. _

_Je sais que la mission que j'ai entreprise en revenant ici se passera bien. Je suis parfaitement entouré, j'ai les informations utiles tout autour de moi._

_Il faudra se battre, mais ceux qui me cherchent me trouveront !_

C'est sur ces pensées qu'Harry couvrit les derniers mètres le séparant de la grande salle, le sourire aux lèvres.

Il ne l'aurait jamais reconnu à haute voix, mais il était heureux de revenir à Poudlard.

D'un pas léger, il alla s'asseoir à la table des professeurs. Cela faisait tout juste une semaine qu'il s'était installé ici, et dans dix minutes, les élèves allaient arriver.

Il profita de ce dernier répit pour sortir la lettre de Drago qu'il venait de recevoir et se mit à lire.

_Matthew, ( et ça te va mal en plus ! )_

_T'aurai au moins pu passer nous dire bonjour, ça fait une semaine qu'on s'est pas vu. Je me suis habitué à tes remarques acerbes et à ton air grognon moi, si j'ai pas ta dose de mauvaise humeur quotidienne, je fais comment ? _

_Nan oublie ça ! Antonella pourra bientôt être aussi grincheuse, c'est fou comme elle tient de son vieux ! ( Si tu répètes ça tu le rejoindras ! )_

_D'ailleurs sa majesté et moi-même ( tant de noblesse dans seulement deux personnes, c'en est étouffant…) nous sommes installés dans un appart' sympa, comme prévu, tout près du chaudron, mais côté moldu, pour avoir la paix ! _

_On a acheté des affaires, on est partit un peu vite de notre dernière maison donc ça manquait… D'ailleurs au passage, la Lady ( elle déteste ce surnom, j'ai de quoi l'énerver, c'est le début du pouvoir ! ) s'est occupée de la déco', et franchement, je songe sérieusement à l'épouser, ou au moins faire d'elle ma décoratrice personnelle. Tu crois que l'un ou l'autre l'intéresse ? Remarque, je te demande ça à toi, niveau fille et décoration t'es pas une flèche… _

_Bon, trêve de remarques inutiles, concernant le plan, demain on va se procurer les numéros de la gazette des derniers mois, histoire de se remettre d'actualité, pour nous Voldemort a été tué hier… Ca m'embête un peu de dépenser des gallions pour ce torchon, mais si c'est vraiment nécessaire… _

_On se voit mercredi après-midi de toute façon ! On reparlera de ça en détails, et puis on pourra te montrer notre nid d'amour, ça me rappelle ma salle commune, c'est vert partout ! _

_Allé je te laisse en compagnie des sales mômes, terrorise les pas trop, et essaye de ne pas te prendre de retenues ! ( J'ai une théorie selon laquelle même en étant prof', tu es capable de te faire coller ! L'expérience joue beaucoup tu t'en doutes ! )_

_Bon, c'est pas tout mais j'ai un repas à préparer, hier j'ai frôlé l'indigestion, elle est pire que toi sur ce plan là. Enfin… tout le monde ne peut pas être parfait._

_A mercredi ! _

_Drago ( qui s'occupe en envoyant des hiboux inutiles )_

Harry avait ri franchement à plusieurs reprises et les quelques professeurs déjà présents lui jetaient des regards étonnés. Il les avait complètement ignorés, même Trelawney qui écarquillait les yeux en le fixant. '''Elle a vu ma future mort !''' Comprit Harry en riant de plus belle.

Petit à petit, tous ses anciens professeurs arrivèrent et le saluèrent en se présentant. Il prit soin de ne laisser passé aucune remarque idiote qui pourrait leur permettre de deviner qu'il les connaissait déjà.

Finalement la directrice arriva enfin, à peu près en même temps que la majorité des élèves. Harry pu constater qu'ils avaient encore du mal avec la disparition des maisons. Ils fixaient la multitude de petites tables avec un air idiot. Pourtant, chaque table était affublée d'une pancarte avec les noms des quatre personnes qui devaient l'occuper. Finalement Harry conclut que leur cerveau était resté en vacances… Après tout, Crabbe et Goyle avaient mis plus d'un mois pour comprendre le système des tables de quatre !

Enfin, les plus aventureux s'avancèrent au milieu des tables pour repérer leur nom sur l'une des pancartes. Quelques instants après, des visages soulagés, des sourires fiers, des regards choqués et des larmes, tout le petit monde était enfin placé. Avec un joli mélange des anciennes maisons d'ailleurs… Constata Harry, bien qu'il ne reconnut que quelques élèves par ci par là.

A son grand soulagement, lui qui commençait déjà à s'ennuyer, Hagrid fit son entrée dans la grande salle. Les nouveaux n'allaient pas tarder, ils devaient êtres avec un professeur qui leur expliquait quelques détails importants.

« Vous ne leur faites toujours pas la présentation ? » Demanda le professeur Flitwick à Hargid qui venait de s'asseoir en manquant de renverser la table.

« Oh non ! Surtout pas ! Je préférerai encore essayer de nourrir un dragon avec de la viande crue que d'expliquer le fonctionnement de l'école aux premières années ! »

Quand lesdits premières années pénétrèrent dans la salle, le professeur de sortilèges cherchait encore à comprendre la phrase d'Hagrid.

Dans le désordre le plus total, les nouveaux réussirent quand même à trouver leurs places.

Harry, absorbé dans la contemplation de leurs difficultés, n'avait pas remarqué qui était le professeur qui les avait accompagnés. C'est seulement lorsqu'elle vint s'asseoir à ses côtés qu'il la remarqua.

Hermione…

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Fin du chapitre, et l'occasion pour moi de préciser qu'il n'y aura pas d'Harry/Hermione dans cette histoire, donc je rassure ceux qui avaient peur de ça lol


	11. Chapter 11

Pour répondre à Patmol, on suivra un peu plus Harry, mais y aura pas mal d'apparition de Drago et Antonella.

Merci à ceux qui ont laissé des review et à tous ceux qui lisent, je compte sur vous !

Bonne lecture.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Drago, tranquillement assis sur le canapé de leur nouvel appartement, n'arrêtait pas de rire en lisant la lettre d'Harry. Décidemment, son ami n'avait jamais de chance…

A ce moment là, Antonella arriva en donnant un grand coup de pied dans la porte. Elle tenait une dizaine de sacs dans ses mains.

« Drago lève tes fesses et viens m'aider à porter ! »

Il l'a regarda, étonné.

« Porter ? Un truc de moldu ça encore… Essaye le Wingardium Leviosa à tout hasard, ça devrait marcher ! »

« Oh la ferme ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais de si important qui t'empêche de venir aider ? »

Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il lui parle à nouveau de mots croisés.

Au lieu de ça, il leva la lettre d'Harry pour qu'elle la voie.

« Donne moi ça ! Je veux la lire ! »

Sans avertissement elle sauta sur le canapé et arracha la lettre des mains de Drago qui était désormais écrasé sous elle.

« Aïe ! J'allais te la donner, sauvage ! »

« C'était plus rapide ! » Répondit-elle avec un sourire espiègle.

« Je ferai pareil pour te réveiller le matin tu verras, là aussi ça sera plus rapide ! »

« Essaye pour voir ! »

« Je risque pas de faire un vol plané aussi beau que le tien ! »

Aucune réponse.

« Bon je vais ranger tout ce que tu as ramené pendant que tu lis… Après je devrais sûrement d'expliquer deux trois choses que tu n'auras pas compris. »

Mais elle ne l'écoutait déjà plus.

_Drago, ( et peut-être Antonella si elle n'a pas encore fuit )_

_Je viens de me taper le stupide repas de la rentrée, et aussi étonnant que ça puisse paraître, j'ai trouvé ça assez marrant. Quand on est professeur on voit les choses différemment c'est certain !_

_Par exemple, tous les élèves qui cherchent leurs places avec l'air perdu, c'est un spectacle très comique, t'aurai du voir ça Drago ! J'espère qu'on était pas comme ça…_

_Enfin, je te passe les détails._

_Ta lettre m'a bien fait rire, ça lui fait au moins une utilité ! On verra tout ça mercredi pour les articles de la gazette, promis je serai à l'heure !_

_Avant que j'aille me coucher ( le repas au milieu de tous les professeurs m'a épuisé à un point que tu ne peux pas imaginer ! ) faut quand même que je te dise… Granger est dans l'école ! _

_Cette miss je-sais-tout est professeur de métamorphose, d'après ce que j'ai compris elle aide MacGo qui manquait de temps à cause de son poste de directrice. Enfin on s'en fiche du pourquoi… je vais avoir Granger sur le dos toute l'année ! J'ai réfléchit, pourquoi ne pas me laissé arrêter ? Je serai à l'abri à Azkaban !_

_Bon j'en rajoute mais quand même, elle a l'air toujours aussi insupportable qu'avant. T'aurai du voir la tête des premières années quand ils sont entrées dans la grande salle. Ils cherchaient désespérément une corde pour se pendre je te jure ! _

_J'imagine comme la présentation de Poudlard made in Granger doit être traumatisante. En fait ça devait être un résumé de « l'histoire de Poudlard ». La bible de Granger ! Enfin pour en revenir aux faits, pauvres enfants, y en a qui se sont donnés la mort pour moins que ça !_

_Par soucis de garder l'école ouverte ( tout suicide collectif entraînant malheureusement sa fermeture ), j'ai pris sur moi-même d'accompagner tous les enfants jusqu'au couloir des appartements. MacGo était très contente de moi, et ce soir je vais sûrement faire des cauchemars en repensant à son sourire…J'aurai pas du tuer Voldemort, je préférais voir ses meurtres la nuit !_

_Cher papa, ma rentrée c'est donc bien passée. Les gens sont un peu bizarres mais tout le monde est très gentil avec moi. Je pense que je vais beaucoup m'amuser cette année dans ma nouvelle école !_

_On se revoit mercredi, fais des bisous à maman !_

_Matthew. ( il est très bien ce prénom ! )_

Aussitôt la lettre finie, Antonella se tourna vers Drago. Elle n'arrivait pas à s'empêcher de rire en imaginant Harry en train d'écrire…ça !

« Il est vraiment cinglé ton pote ! »

« Si tu veux mon avis, le sort qu'il s'est pris quand il avait un an a tapé un peu trop fort ! »

Antonella ri de plus belle. Puis elle redevint sérieuse.

« Par contre je n'ai pas tout compris, tu pourrais m'expliquer ? »

« Oui je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure. Tu te souviens, quand tu n'écoutais pas ? »

Elle ignora la fin de la phrase.

« Alors déjà, qui est Granger ? »

« Une élève de notre age qu'on a connu à Poudlard. C'est le genre première de la classe, qui sait tout sur tout, et qui passe son temps à le montrer. Si bien qu'à chaque fois qu'elle levait la main pour répondre à une question, j'avais envie de lui sauter dessus pour la tuer. Une fille charmante… »

Antonella avait l'air écoeurée.

« J'imagine… Mais pourquoi ça le dérange tant de l'avoir dans l'école ? En tant qu'élèves de la même année d'accord, c'est gênant. Mais là ils sont tous les deux professeurs. »

La mine de Drago s'assombrit.

« Je sais pas si c'est à moi de te parler de ça… Oh et puis tant pis, allons y ! En fait Hermione Granger était une très bonne amie d'Harry, pendant les six premières années, avant qu'il ne puisse plus la supporter lors de notre dernière année. Mais elle n'arrêtait pas de s'accrocher à lui, donc imagine un peu la galère pour Harry… Finalement, il en est venu à la détester alors qu'il voulait simplement l'éviter. Enfin je crois, je ne suis pas dans la tête d'Harry… »

Antonella le fixa sans parler, puis finalement elle lui fit signe de venir s'asseoir à côté d'elle sur le canapé.

« Drago, je sais que tu étais en très bon chemin pour devenir un mangemort. J'étais déjà aux côtés de mon père quand tu préparais ton plan pour tuer Dumbledore. Et je sais aussi qu'Harry à cette époque était le gentil chevalier de Dumbledore. Que s'est-il passé ensuite ? »

« Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire. »

« Arrête de faire l'idiot Drago ! Je te parle d'un mangemort et d'un défenseur du bien qui se sont détestés pendant six ans. C'est pas parce que je n'étais pas à Poudlard que je ne sais pas comment ça se passait. Quelque chose a changé durant votre dernière année, ça semble même avoir touché ses propres amis, explique-moi ! »

Drago avait l'air perdu. Il répondit simplement :

« Seul Harry le sait… »

Sa réponse ne semblait pas convenir à Antonella qui le regarda dans les yeux, furieuse.

« Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est qu'un jour je l'ai trouvé différent. Il ne m'a pas répondu comme d'habitude. Nous nous insultions en permanence normalement, et là non. Il m'a répondu poliment, et je me suis radouci. C'est comme ça que nous sommes devenus amis. Ses anciens amis n'ont pas compris et se sont acharnés à lui demander pourquoi il avait tant changé. Je pense que c'est pour cela qu'il les a détestés. Ils ont mal agis au moment crucial. Après c'était trop tard. »

« Je vois… »

Elle semblait un peu perdue elle aussi. Drago conclut.

« Comme je te l'ai dit, seul Harry a les réponses. Je n'ai jamais su pourquoi il m'a accepté ce soir là. Et si tu comptes lui demander, fais attention, c'est un sujet délicat. »

Elle hocha simplement la tête, perdue dans ses pensées.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Fin du chapitre !

Alors avant de m'en retourner à l'écriture, je voulais vous expliquer un peu mes choix. Concernant les chapitres à venir, ça va devenir vraiment plus calme. Je voulais montrer les personnages, leur caractère etc…les développer quoi. Donc ça se fait dans le calme à travers de petites scènes quand même importante pour la suite…

A bientôt


	12. Chapter 12

Comme promis, la suite !

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

_J'ai beau faire l'idiot dans la lettre que je viens d'envoyer à Drago, je dois au moins reconnaître que la présence d'Hermione ici m'a troublée._

_Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à la rencontrer ici. Elle a seulement dix-neuf ans et déjà elle est professeur, comment aurai-je pu le deviner ? _

_Enfin, ce qu'elle fait ici n'est pas très important, ce qui compte c'est qu'elle soit dans Poudlard, et que je vais passer mon année à la côtoyer._

_Déjà les problèmes commencent. Avec mon ancienne amie dans les parages, je vais devoir être doublement prudent. Elle est très intelligente et me connaît parfaitement. S'il y a bien quelqu'un ici qui est en mesure de deviner mon identité c'est elle. Même mon attitude et les habitudes que je vais prendre peuvent me trahir, je dois être vigilant à la moindre chose que je vais faire._

_Ca c'est pour le côté pratique, ou embêtant, de la chose._

_Concernant mes sentiments ? Comment je dois agir vis-à-vis d'Hermione ? Je ne songe évidemment pas à lui dire qui je suis. Rien ne justifie une telle mesure, même si je préférerais avoir un contrôle sur elle en la mettant dans la confidence, je pense que je prendrais moins de risque en lui cachant la chose._

_Etant donné mon comportement durant notre septième année, ma disparition, ma condition de mangemort et ces accusations de meurtres, sa réaction risque d'être plutôt négative. Donc c'est certain, ne rien lui dire !_

_Ensuite, rien ne m'empêche d'être aimable et de bien m'entendre avec elle. Après tout, je suis Matthew Specta désormais. Ca risque d'être dangereux de trop se rapprocher d'elle, comme j'y songeais tout à l'heure, elle pourrait rapidement noter des ressemblances d'attitudes entre Harry Potter et moi. Pourtant, je ne pourrai pas non plus l'éviter sans paraître suspect, si jamais elle fait les premiers pas vers moi._

_La solution semble simple. Attendre._

_Attendre de voir ce qu'elle va faire par rapport à un nouveau professeur. Attendre de voir si elle déteste réellement Harry ou s'il y a une chance qu'elle ne m'en veuille pas trop, ce qui serait un atout essentiel pour préserver ma discrétion._

_L'avenir me dira quoi faire, en attendant, je vais laisser les choses suivre leurs cours d'elles-mêmes, et il arrivera ce qui doit arriver._

_Dans tous les cas, elle n'est qu'un demi problème, et elle ne devra pas se mettre en travers de ma route, elle en a déjà fait l'expérience, je peux être méchant._

_La salle des maraudeurs a changé des choses en moi, mais j'en ai compris d'autres entre temps, et ma personnalité s'en est imprégnée. Prends garde à toi Hermione. Ne sois pas aussi curieuse qu'avant…_

Assis sur son lit, dans la chambre qu'il possédait à Poudlard, Harry Potter réfléchissait donc à la conduite à adopter.

Les idées un peu plus claires, il décida qu'il était grand temps de descendre dans la grande salle, son estomac criait famine !

Le petit déjeuner se passa sans encombres. Hermione n'était pas présente, elle avait sûrement déjà mangé à cette heure là et devait être dans sa salle en train de préparer son cours. Harry sourit en réalisant qu'il avait de grandes chances d'avoir raison.

Un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre lui apprit qu'il ferait bien de faire la même chose. La veille au soir, il avait regardé son emploi du temps. Ce matin, il commençait avec les premières années, ça devrait aller…

D'un pas détendu, il marcha jusqu'à sa salle en lisant la gazette qu'il venait de recevoir. Aucune information importante n'y figurait, mais il s'amusait beaucoup à lire les articles présents. '''Certaines choses m'ont manqué !''' Constata-t-il.

A ce moment là, miss Teigne passa près de lui en miaulant.

« Et d'autres non ! » Ajouta-t-il à voix haute.

Arrivé devant la salle, il constata que le groupe d'élèves qui attendait n'était pas très conséquent. Les élèves de premières années devaient sûrement êtres trop nombreux pour avoir cours tous ensembles, ce qui expliquait qu'il avait deux cours avec des premières années aujourd'hui…

Génial, il aurait à faire le perroquet en plus…

De bonne humeur quand même, il leur intima d'entrer dans la pièce avec le sourire. Les élèves le regardaient avec de grands yeux ; ça allait être leur premier cours à Poudlard, ils étaient impatients et anxieux à la fois.

Très silencieux, les élèves s'assirent rapidement et sortirent leurs affaires, pour la plupart en tout cas. Harry remarqua quelques futurs fauteurs de troubles qui s'étaient installés au fond et qui n'avaient même pas ouvert leurs sacs. Une petite mise au point allait être nécessaire apparemment.

Debout derrière son bureau, il prit la parole.

« Bonjour tout le monde ! »

Un chœur de « bonjour » lui répondit.

« Je suis le professeur Specta, et comme vous l'avez lu sur vos emplois du temps, je vous enseignerai la défense contre les forces du mal. Je vous expliquerai en quoi consiste cette matière dans quelques minutes. »

Les élèves étaient pendus à ses lèvres, et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

« Cependant, j'aimerai vous prévenir de la manière donc va se dérouler l'année dans ma classe. Je tolère les bavardages, mais si je me vois obligé d'élever la voix à cause de vos discussions personnelles, ce sera pour punir ceux ou celles qui auront dérangé le cours. J'entends bien conserver ma voix jusqu'à la fin de l'année… »

Certains élèves sourirent, d'autres semblaient inquiets.

« Aussi, lorsque je dirai quelque chose d'essentiel, je le noterai au tableau pour m'assurer que vous ne le ratiez pas. Je ne vous demande pas de prendre des notes, nous verrons cela les prochaines années, mais je vous dicterai certains éléments, en plus de ce que vous recopierez au tableau, donc sortez des plumes, des parchemins et vos livres ! »

Ceux des premiers rangs qui avaient déjà sortis les affaires vérifièrent que tout étais bien prêt sur leurs tables et ceux du fond semblèrent se réveiller.

Harry les regarda avec attention. Il était étonné, mais son travail lui plaisait, et il réalisa qu'il allait faire de son mieux pour enseigner correctement sa matière, avec le désir que ses élèves passent à l'année suivante avec des connaissances solides.

« Alors, les forces du mal… Un sujet très vaste ! La première chose que vous devez retenir, surtout vous qui êtes en première année, c'est que ce n'est pas un jeu ! Il ne s'agit pas de lancer des sorts à des montres pour rigoler, mais bel et bien pour se défendre. Si nous vous apprenons cela, c'est en espérant que si un jour vous êtes confrontés à quelque chose qui peut vous mettre en danger, vous sachiez vous défendre. »

Apparemment, beaucoup d'élèves avaient effectivement vu ça comme un jeu car leurs mines se firent plus sérieuses et attentives.

« L'ennemi peut avoir de nombreuses formes… » Continua Harry. « Des monstres les plus horribles qui vous attaqueront de face, des choses inattendues qui utiliseront la fourberie et vos points faibles pour vous atteindre, et même des hommes et des femmes qui voudraient vous nuire. »

Maintenant les élèves étaient clairement inquiets. Harry s'en félicita et sourit. Ils redescendaient peut-être de leur nuage, mais ainsi ils avaient plus de chances d'être bien préparés si un jour ils devaient utiliser leurs connaissances.

« Mais ne vous inquiétez pas. Ces sept années à venir suffiront à vous préparer à toute éventualité, donc soyez attentifs ! La première année n'est pas la plus difficile. Vous êtes encore trop jeunes pour qu'on vous place face à des choses vraiment dangereuses, mais vous comprendrez les bases de cette matière.»

Petit à petit, la classe commençait à se détendre.

« Mais n'allez pas penser que cette année est inutile ! Nous étudierons quand même quelques créatures peu dangereuses, celles qui croiseront le plus souvent votre route évidemment. Les dragons ou les vampires étudiés en sixième ou septième années sont très dangereux, mais aussi plutôt rares, surtout par chez nous. »

Ils semblaient tous soulagés. Même s'ils venaient de comprendre que cette matière pourrait s'avérer utile en cas de danger, et donc qu'ils risquaient d'être en danger un jour, ils avaient aussi compris que leurs professeurs leur enseigneraient assez de choses pour qu'ils puissent se défendre.

« Sur ce, je vais vous laisser partir. Nous commencerons réellement la prochaine fois ! »

Les élèves commencèrent à ranger leurs affaires et se levèrent pour partir. Harry les interrompit, repensant à un détail.

« Ah oui ! Avant que vous ne partiez, je désirais vous conseiller de vous inscrire au club appelé l'AD. Vous aurez peut-être un peu de mal au début, mais je suis convaincu que ce genre d'exercice pratique ne pourra que vous être utile. Si vous êtes attentifs en cours et à l'AD, ma matière ne sera pas un problème pour vous, je peux vous l'assurer ! »

En sortant de la salle, les élèves étaient à la fois admiratif et étonnés par leur premier cours. En tout cas, d'après les chuchotements qu'Harry avait pu entendre en tendant l'oreille, ils semblaient contents de ce début.

Cela donna suffisamment de confiance à Harry pour qu'il accueille les septièmes années avec le même sourire.

Seulement cela risquait d'être plus difficile. En les faisant entrer, ses doutes furent confirmés, il les connaissait tous… De vue pour la plupart, parce que deux ans les séparaient de lui et qu'il n'avait pas trop côtoyé d'élèves plus jeunes. Mais il les connaissait quand même. Ca allait être étrange d'enseigner à d'anciens camarades, mais plein d'entrain, il se dit que ça pouvait être intéressant.

Ils étaient maintenant tous assis et le regardaient avec appréhension. Harry comprit vite pourquoi… '''Ils sont arrivés lorsque Lupin occupait le poste, et depuis ils ont eu des professeurs plutôt spéciaux… Maugrey, Ombrage, Rogue… De quoi être inquiets…'''

Il allait se présenter lorsqu'on cogna à la porte et une jeune fille entra. Celle-la, il la connaissait, et pas que de vue ! Ces cheveux blonds, ces grands yeux bleus…

« Désolé professeur, je m'étais perdue ! »

Ces paroles l'arrachèrent à ses pensées.

« Ca ira pour cette fois Miss ? »

« Luna Lovegood ! »

« Très bien Miss Lovegood, allez vous asseoir ! »

Alors qu'elle avançait entre les tables, Harry se posait milles questions.

'''Qu'est-ce qu'elle fout là ? Elle a passé ses aspics l'année dernière, elle ne devrait plus être à Poudlard !'''


	13. Chapter 13

Rien de spécial à dire. Bonne lecture !

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Enfin le mercredi était arrivé, et Harry venait de quitter le chaudron baveur. Il allait bientôt retrouver Drago et Antonella.

Les cours s'étaient plutôt bien passés dans l'ensemble, même s'il n'avait pas vraiment donné de « cours ».

Avec les premières années, il s'était contenté d'une présentation de la matière. Avaient ensuite suivit les septièmes, secondes et troisièmes années. Là, il avait présenté le programme, l'occasion pour lui de découvrir les différents éléments qu'il devrait leur apprendre durant l'année.

Mais il avait surtout beaucoup pensé à Luna. Il ne cessait de ressasser les mêmes choses, mais ses souvenirs étaient très clairs, Luna était en sixième année lorsqu'il était en septième, ils n'avaient donc qu'une année de différence.

Elle aurait du passer ses ASPICs et quitter Poudlard l'année dernière, comme Ginny, pendant que lui était absent.

Pourquoi était-elle là ? Il n'avait jamais entendu parler de cas de redoublement. Les matières manquées limitaient les possibilités de carrière, un point c'est tout. Personne ne pouvait être nul au point de ne réussir dans aucune matière. Et quand bien même, il n'avait jamais entendu le mot « redoublement » dans l'enceinte du château. Sinon Crabbe et Goyle seraient toujours en première année…

Et puis il ne pouvait en parler à personne dans le château. En tant que nouveau professeur, il n'était pas censé savoir que Luna aurait du finir ses études l'années passée. S'il en parlait, il serait obligé d'admettre qu'il la connaissait, et c'était évidemment hors de question…

C'est avec toutes ces questions en tête qu'il rejoignit Drago au pied d'un immeuble de deux étages. L'endroit semblait bien entretenu. De toutes façons ce quartier de Londres était tout à fait correct, il le connaissait bien pour y être passé à de nombreuses reprises pour rejoindre le monde des sorciers. Evidemment le ministère n'aurait pas laissé le chemin de traverse si près d'un endroit malfamé ou délabré.

Drago lui serra vigoureusement la main, sincèrement heureux de le revoir. Harry ne l'aurait pas admit à haute voix mais l'ancien Serpentard lui avait manqué. Depuis plus d'un an, ils avaient passé leur temps ensembles. Ne pas le voir pendant plusieurs jours était presque déroutant. Heureusement qu'il avait ses élèves, ça l'occupait. Et Drago avait Antonella. Quelqu'un d'autre à enquiquiner donc !

Ils montèrent rapidement les marches et enfin, Harry arriva dans l'appartement de ses deux amis.

Il pu constater l'évidence, Drago ne lui avait pas mentit. C'était très…Serpentard ! Sûrement trop pour un ancien Gryffondor comme lui, mais il devait admettre que les couleurs ne lui déplaisaient pas pour autant. Et puis ça allait parfaitement avec ses yeux, maintenant qu'il avait pu reprendre sa vraie apparence.

Antonella sembla ravie lorsqu'il sourit en balayant la pièce du regard.

« Tu avais raison Drago, engage la comme décoratrice personnelle ! »

Le regard de Drago était très clair et Harry comprit que s'il voulait vivre, le reste de la phrase qu'avait écrite Drago ne devait pas sortir de sa bouche. Il répondit à son ami par un simple sourire narquois.

« Comment ça il avait raison ? Il te l'a dit ? » S'enquit Antonella, étonné et encore plus fière.

« J'ai du l'évoquer dans la lettre que je lui ai envoyé dimanche ! » Répondit rapidement Drago pour être certain qu'Harry n'ajoute aucune bêtise.

Harry sourit franchement et dans un élan de gentillesse qui le surprit, il changea de sujet.

« Bon si on parlait un peu de ces journaux ! »

« Si on parlait de leur prix ! » Rétorqua Drago.

Harry se mit à rire.

« C'est horrible ! Les pauvres sont privés des informations capitales qu'on peut trouver dans la gazette ! Comment arrivent-ils à vivre sans ça ? » Lâcha-t-il avec conviction.

Drago et Antonella le suivirent dans son rire.

« Non sérieusement ! Dépêchons-nous ! » Reprit Harry. « Figure-toi qu'en bon professeur que je suis, je compte aller faire les boutiques pour trouver des créatures dangereuses à présenter aux élèves ! »

Drago semblait outré et Antonella riait franchement devant le manège des deux amis.

« Bon ok, on s'y met ! » Conclut Drago en reprenant son sérieux.

« Y en a pas tant que ça de toutes façon ! » Ajouta Antonella.

« Oui, seulement trois cents et quelques… » Répondit Harry, morose.

Drago fit rapidement trois tas et ils se mirent à éplucher les numéros. En général, la couverture suffisait à se faire une idée. Ils cherchaient des choses importantes.

Très vite, Harry constata que sa pile ne contenait rien d'intéressant. Il jeta un coup d'œil aux dates et comprit. Les numéros étaient ceux de janvier à avril… En gros, des mois après la mort de Voldemort, et des mois avant les meurtres dont il était accusé. Une période de l'année où les explosions de citrouilles magiques étaient en couverture…

Peu intéressé, il jeta un coup d'œil aux deux autres. Drago semblait absorbé par sa lecture. Finalement, il prit la parole.

« Harry écoute ça, tu vas rire ! C'est un numéro qui date de trois jours après la mort de Voldemort ! Je te lis juste la présentation de l'article. »

« _Trois jours après que Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom ait été tué, le ministère se décide enfin à nous fournir quelques informations. _

_Nous venons d'obtenir une liste partielle des mangemorts tués et arrêtés lors de la bataille. Plusieurs noms sont très connus, mais l'un d'entre eux a particulièrement retenu notre attention : Lynch._

_Mr et Mrs Lynch ont été capturés dans le parc du château par les aurors présents lors de la bataille et le lendemain, leur fille, Jade, élève à Poudlard en sixième année, a été retrouvée enfermée dans le placard de la chambre d'Harry Potter. _

_Nous avons interrogés plusieurs personnes et avons appris que durant l'année, Harry Potter et Jade Lynch ont entretenus une liaison avant qu'elle ne s'achève, quelques semaines avant cette bataille. Connaissant le lien entre Harry Potter et Vous-savez-qui ( voir l'article datant de deux jours ), et la liaison entre Harry Potter et Jade Lynch, il est facile de penser qu'elle aussi était une mangemort. Ses parents l'étant aussi, il reste peu de doutes concernant sa culpabilité, mais son témoignage pourrait s'avérer intéressant. Peut-être pourra-t-elle nous donner d'avantage d'informations sur ce qui a amené Harry Potter à rejoindre les rangs du Mage noir qui avait tué ses parents… »_

« Pas mal ! » Sourit Harry. « J'espérais qu'elle reste dans le placard plus longtemps, mais tant pis… »

Drago continua de fouiller dans les journaux.

« Ah bah tiens ! Une semaine plus tard son jugement a eu lieu. Je te raconte pas ce qu'elle te met sur le dos, on s'en fiche, tout le monde sait déjà que tu étais un mangemort. Par contre on apprend que Jade a été envoyée à Azkaban ! »

« Bonne nouvelle ! » Répondit Harry tout sourire en imaginant comme Jade devait le détester à présent. « Pour combien de temps ? »

Drago rechercha l'information dans l'article.

« Seulement dix ans… » Il paraissait déçu en donnant cette information.

Harry hocha la tête.

« Elle n'avait tué personne, ça me semble normal… Même si j'aurai préféré qu'elle y reste à vie ! » Ajouta-t-il rapidement devant l'air étonné de Drago.

Ils reprirent leurs recherches.

« Ici j'ai un article qui va peut-être vous intéresser ! » Annonça Antonella.

« Raconte ! »

« Ca se passe trois mois après la bataille et on parle des anciens Serpentards qui sont soupçonnés d'espionnage et évidemment de servir Voldemort. Ils n'étaient pas encore passés en jugement au moment où l'article avait été écrit ! »

« Y a des noms ? » Demanda Drago, intéressé.

« Oui oui ! »

Elle reprit sa lecture.

« Crabbe…Goyle… »

« Je confirme ! »

Drago était tout sourire.

« Zabini. Parkinson. »

« Magnifique ! »

« Nott. »

« NOTT ? »

Drago s'était soudain levé et était devenu blanc.

« Ils précisent le prénom ? »

« Théodore. Y a un problème Drago ? »

Il se rassit, la tête entre les mains.

« Drago tu veux bien nous expliquer ! » Le pressa Harry.

« Ted est innocent, ça j'en suis certain. Il transmettait des informations à l'Ordre en passant par moi. Il a été obligé de rejoindre les mangemorts, mais il a choisit de devenir espion pour se venger. »

Sans attendre ils se jetèrent sur les journaux suivants celui-ci. Finalement Harry trouva le bon. Deux semaines plus tard le verdict était tombé. Tristement, il annonça :

« Ils ont tous été jugés coupables. Comme Jade, dix ans… »

« Mais je dois bien pouvoir faire quelque chose ! Il est innocent ! Je peux témoigner peut-être… »

Harry était désolé pour son ami.

« Tu sais que non Drago. Tu as été pardonné, mais ta parole ne sera jamais plus écoutée dans un tribunal… Ca faisait partie des conditions. »

Evidemment Drago savait cela mais il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il ne pourrait rien pour Théodore qui s'était battu contre Voldemort à sa façon, malgré les dangers.

« On ne peut rien faire ? » Demanda-t-il, attendant un soutien de leur part.

Une lueur passa dans les yeux d'Harry. Drago la connaissait.

« Quoi Harry ? »

« J'ai bien une idée, mais elle ne va pas vous plaire… »

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Fin du chapitre

Alors à votre avis, c'est quoi son idée ? Allé c'est facile ! lol


	14. Chapter 14

Bon vous aviez tous plus ou moins deviné, c'était facile comme je l'avais dit lol

Je le dédie à Angi ! Parce qu'elle devra attendre la suite cette fois mdr

Sans plus de blabla, feu !

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

« QUOI ? TU VEUX ATTAQUER AZKABAN ! »

Drago s'était levé en hurlant.

« Crie le plus fort, je crois qu'il reste un employé du ministère qui n'a pas entendu ! » Répondit Harry en se frottant les oreilles.

Drago ignora la remarque.

« Mais enfin t'es cinglé ! C'est bourré de détraqueurs, d'aurors, et y a sûrement un paquet de charmes de protection ! »

« Et alors ? »

« Il est vraiment fou ! » Conclut Antonella.

Drago hocha la tête. Mais Harry gardait son air sérieux et sûr de lui-même. Drago commençait déjà à le croire.

« Tu pense qu'on peut faire ça ? » Demanda-t-il.

Antonella allait protester mais il fit un vague geste de la main pour qu'elle comprenne qu'elle devait laisser Harry parler. Après un temps de réflexion, il répondit.

« J'irai seul ! »

« QUOI ? » Drago et Antonella avaient crié à l'unisson.

« J'y arriverai mieux tout seul ! » Rétorqua Harry en voyant leurs mines furieuses.

Les cris recommencèrent mais il les laissa finir sans écouter avant de pouvoir parler à nouveau.

« Ca va demander une grande puissance. Soyez réalistes, comme l'a dit Drago il y aura des détraqueurs et des aurors. L'un ou l'autre serait suffisant pour vous arrêter ! »

« Mais on peut pas te laisser y aller seul ! »

« Pourtant tu sais que c'est la meilleure solution Drago ! »

L'intéressé garda le silence. Oui il le savait, mais ça ne voulait pas dire que cela lui plaisait pour autant.

« Mais tu as peur des détraqueurs ! » Tenta-t-il en sachant très bien que ça ne servirait à rien de protester.

« J'avais peur d'eux au début de ma troisième année ! Quelques mois plus tard je savais faire un patronus corporel, et je peux te dire qu'il est devenu très puissant ! »

Drago souffla, agacé qu'Harry réfute ses arguments. Antonella, elle, gardait le silence. Elle avait déjà compris qu'Harry irait seul quoiqu'ils disent. Drago l'avait comprit lui aussi mais refusait de s'y résoudre. Pourtant il du s'avouer vaincu.

Il valait mieux tenter d'aider Harry à préparer la chose plutôt que de le convaincre de ne pas le faire.

« Bon tu sais où se trouve la prison ? »

« Oui. » Répondit Harry. « Sirius m'en a parlé. »

Pendant l'heure qui suivit, Harry et ses deux amis discutèrent de cette mission. Finalement, tous les détails furent décidés, Harry n'avait plus qu'à agir, et il le ferait le soir même.

En partant de chez Drago et Antonella, il transplana aussitôt à pré-au-lard pour rejoindre Poudlard. Son éclair de feu l'attendait. En volant, la prison n'était pas très loin de l'école.

Rapidement, il atteignit la mer du nord et continua en direction de la prison. Le sortilège de pointe au nord l'aidait à se repérer, c'était la seule indication qu'il avait pour trouver Azkaban…

Une heure plus tard, il sentit le froid l'envahir avant même d'apercevoir l'île. Des détraqueurs étaient tout près. Il avait trouvé la prison.

« Spero Patronum ! »

Cette fois le cerf qui jaillit de la baguette semblait invincible. Il fonça à travers le ciel pour aller détruire des détraqueurs qu'Harry ne voyait toujours pas.

Il relança le sort à plusieurs reprises alors que l'île grossissait à vue d'œil dans son champ de vision. Aucun détraqueur ne l'approcha.

Confiant, il se posa devant de grandes portes et laissa son balai sur place.

Après qu'il ait lancé plusieurs sortilèges très puissants, les portes cédèrent.

« Stupefix ! Expelliarmus ! »

Deux aurors venaient d'être touchés. Sans leur accorder le moindre regard, Harry entra dans la prison. Un grand escalier semblait descendre dans les entrailles de l'île, bien en dessous du niveau de la mer.

Personne ne s'opposa à lui jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive en bas. Là, une dizaine d'aurors l'attendaient de pied ferme.

Plusieurs flashs, de la fumée noire, des jets d'ombres, tout y passa. Quand il fut certain que les aurors ne voyaient plus rien, il lança une flopé de sorts au hasard.

Plusieurs corps tombèrent lourdement et il profita du chaos de la zone pour se faufiler sous sa forme de basilic.

Il se trouvait dans un couloir immense. '''Une bonne centaine de cellules…''' Constata-t-il.

Heureusement, la personne qu'il recherchait n'était pas un grand criminel. Il devait donc être ici, dans la zone supérieure, et non pas dans des cellules spéciales qu'il aurait eut du mal à trouver.

Il passa devant les cellules à la hâte, jetant de vagues coup d'oeils de chaque côté pour essayer de repérer Nott parmi tous les prisonniers.

Il passa au pas de course devant une cellule avant de s'arrêter soudainement. Avait-il bien vu ?

« Lynch ! » Appela-t-il.

L'instant d'après, il entendit quelqu'un se lever. Plus aucun doute, c'était bien elle qu'il venait de voir dans la cellule. Il recula pour se placer face à elle.

« Tu veux sortir ? »

Elle semblait aller plutôt bien pour quelqu'un enfermé ici depuis plus d'un an. A l'évidence, les détraqueurs n'étaient plus autorisés à pénétrer dans la prison, et les personnes détenues ici étaient mieux nourries qu'auparavant.

Jade se contenta d'hocher la tête et recula jusqu'au mur, comprenant qu'Harry allait faire sauter les barreaux de la cellule. Ce qu'il fit. Elle s'empressa de sortir pour le rejoindre.

« Aide moi à trouver Nott ! » Cria Harry.

Au loin, il pouvait entendre les voix des aurors qui venaient dans sa direction. L'affrontement allait reprendre, il devait trouver Théodore au plus vite.

Jade l'aida sans même protester, trop contente d'avoir une occasion de filer d'ici.

Ils avancèrent tous les deux dans le couloir en cherchant Nott parmi les prisonniers. Finalement ce fut Jade qui le trouva. Comme la plupart des détenus, Nott était collé aux barreaux et essayait de voir ce qui causait tout ce bruit.

« Recule-toi ! » Cria Harry.

La seconde d'après, Nott pouvait quitter sa cellule. Harry fit demi-tour et ils repartirent vers la sortie.

Une poignée d'aurors arrivaient face à eux.

« Wingardium Leviosa ! » Lança Harry.

Jade sembla surprise l'espace d'un instant qu'Harry lance un sortilège aussi simple pour venir à bout d'un auror, mais quand elle vit celui-ci s'élever très rapidement dans les airs avant de s'assommer contre le plafond, elle comprit qu'avec Harry, le moindre sort mineur était une arme.

« Detonos ! »

L'explosion qui retentit envoya les aurors à plusieurs mètres. Ils étaient hors de combat.

Les trois continuèrent leur course jusqu'à l'escalier qu'ils montèrent à une vitesse incroyable.

En haut, de nouveaux aurors les attendaient…

Une énorme boule de feu lancée par Harry eut raison de leur courage et ceux qui ne furent pas directement touchés s'abritèrent du mieux qu'ils purent. Harry les stupefixa à la hâte.

Ils accélérèrent à nouveau alors que les rayons de soleil perçaient à travers la porte détruite.

Dehors, des dizaines de détraqueurs se tenaient prêts à les cueillir. Jade semblait pétrifié et Nott cachait du mieux qu'il pouvait son inquiétude.

Harry lui, souriait. Il savait que sa mission avait réussit.

La bataille se termina en quelques instants, le temps de lancer trois sorts.

« Spero Patronum ! Accio éclair de feu ! Portus ! »

Il désigna le balai aux deux autres qui le touchèrent au moment où le portoloin s'activait.

L'instant d'après, ils se trouvaient tous les trois dans l'appartement que Drago partageait avec Antonella.

Dans un premier temps, Drago se jeta dans les bras de Théodore, soulagé de voir que son ami était enfin libre. Mais très vite, il remarqua une présence supplémentaire.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle fout ici ? » Grogna-t-il en désignant Jade du regard.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas Drago, j'ai des plans pour elle ! » Répondit Harry. « Petrificus Totalus ! »

Jade s'écroula, immobile.

« Bon je dois retourner au château, je préfère que personne ne sache que j'ai été absent, je vais même sûrement emprunter un passage secret pour plus de sécurité. »

« Bonne idée ! Mais pour Jade ? Je la met où moi ? »

Leurs regards se croisèrent et tous deux sourirent avant de dire en même temps :

« Le placard ! »

Antonella les regardait sans trop comprendre, et elle ne fit aucun commentaire lorsqu'ils enfermèrent Jade dans le placard sans aucun ménagement avant de le verrouiller avec une bonne dizaine de sorts.

« Je reviendrai demain soir m'occuper d'elle ! » Annonça Harry, et là-dessus, il disparut dans un « pop » sonore.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Et voilà pour l'évasion. J'ai essayé de donner une impression de vitesse pour montrer qu'Harry avait tout fait très vite, donc si ça semble bâclé, ben c'est volontaire ! Etrange hein ? lol

Vous pouvez toujours essayé de deviner ce qu'Harry va faire de Jade maintenant ! héhé


	15. Chapter 15

Voilà la suite !

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

''' Quel plaisir de se lever avec le sentiment d'avoir fait quelque chose de bien !''' Songea Harry alors que son réveil émettait un bruit strident.

Toujours heureux, il alla prendre sa douche, ce qui ne fit qu'améliorer son humeur et d'un pas guilleret, il quitta sa chambre pour rejoindre la grande salle.

A peine sortis, il tomba sur Granger qui pleurait dans le couloir. Leurs appartements étaient voisins. En tant que nouveaux professeurs, ils avaient tous deux été logés non loin du couloir des élèves.

Harry la fixa, surpris.

''' Je me rappelle pas avoir croisé Ron hier. Et puis je ne me souviens pas avoir tué un auror. Qu'est-ce qui lui prend de pleurer comme ça ? Les détraqueurs je dis pas, là j'ai fait un massacre, d'ailleurs j'aurai du en ramener un en souvenir, ça aurait pu être utile pour mon cours avec les sixièmes années cette après-midi. Ah je raconte n'importe quoi ! Revenons en à l'essentiel, pourquoi elle pleure ? Allé sois un peu aimable Harry, y a peut-être une information à glaner ! '''

« Professeur Granger ? » Dit-il doucement.

Elle releva soudainement la tête, surprise. Elle ne l'avait pas entendu arriver, trop occupée à pleurer.

« Professeur Specta. » Répondit-elle entre deux sanglots.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous met dans cet état ? » Demanda-t-il gentiment en approchant d'elle.

Elle reprit son souffle pour parler correctement.

« Avez-vous lu la gazette ce matin ? »

'''Bon, là c'est certain, ça a quelque chose à voir avec ma petite escapade…'''

« Eu…non. Je la reçois dans la grande salle. Il s'est passé quelque chose de grave ? »

« Deux prisonniers se sont échappés hier soir… »

Les larmes continuaient de couler sur ses joues alors qu'Harry se demandait simplement '''qu'est-ce ça peut lui faire ?'''

« Ah. Mais ce sont juste deux prisonniers qui s'échappent. Enfin c'est certain que ce n'est pas une bonne chose, mais ne vous mettez pas de cet état pour si peu. Les aurors les rattraperont ! »

'''Compte pas trop la dessus !''' Ajouta-t-il pour lui-même.

« Ce n'est…pas ça… » Ses sanglots redoublaient. Harry la laissa continuer sans l'interrompre. « C'est Harry Potter qui est allé les libérer ! C'est un ancien ami à moi. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il ait pu changer à ce point… Un mangemort, un meurtrier et maintenant il libère d'autres mangemorts… »

A ce moment là, Harry ne su plus quoi dire. Il se contenta de regarder Hermione avec toute la tristesse possible. Puis finalement elle partit en se frottant les yeux, laissant Harry seul avec ses questions…

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

_Wow, je ne pensais pas que les larmes de Granger me feraient autant d'effet. Je l'imaginais en train de pleurer pour son Ron qui se serait foulé la cheville en trébuchant dans la rue, mais pas pleurer pour moi…_

_Une partie de moi trouve sa tristesse pathétique. Autant d'attachement pour une personne qui l'a trahie, c'est une faiblesse incroyable._

_Mais une autre partie de moi meurt d'envie de lui dire qu'Harry Potter était obligé de rejoindre Voldemort. Qu'il n'a jamais commit ces meurtres dont il est accusé, et que l'évasion d'hier fait partie d'un plan visant à affronter les mangemorts encore en liberté._

_Bien sûr, pour rien au monde je ne lui dirai. Mais ça ne m'empêche pas d'être troublé par ses paroles. _

_Après pratiquement deux ans d'insultes ou d'absence, elle continue de voir en moi son ancien ami. Elle voit toujours cette ligne bien tracée entre le bien et le mal, la ligne que l'ancien Harry n'aurait jamais franchit, quitte à se faire terrasser par Voldemort en allant libérer la mère de Drago. _

_C'est ce soir là que j'ai réalisé que j'étais prêt à faire beaucoup de sacrifices pour atteindre le but que je m'étais fixé : détruire mon ennemi. Et je n'ai pas tremblé, quelques temps plus tard, lorsqu'il a tatoué le signe de ma servitude sur mon avant bras. Je savais qu'en agissant ainsi, j'avais une chance de pouvoir le vaincre, et qu'au moins je ne mourrai pas tout de suite._

_Et je sais parfaitement que sans le sort que je me suis lancé, après la mort de Remus, je n'aurai jamais agi comme ça. Beaucoup de choses auraient été différentes. Je ne me serai pas lié d'amitié avec Drago, et je n'aurai pas été secourir sa mère. Je n'aurai pas rencontré Voldemort ce jour là et je n'aurai pas eu à accepter de le rejoindre pour sauver ma peau._

_Aurais-ce été mieux ainsi ? Je ne peux pas l'affirmer. Après tout Drago n'est pas aussi mauvais que l'ancien Harry le pensait. Drago est même quelqu'un de très bien. Et sans moi, sa mère, et peut-être lui aussi, seraient morts ce jour là._

_Je ne sais pas et je ne saurai jamais si j'ai choisit la bonne voie en me lançant ce sort qui effaça tous mes sentiments, mais maintenant c'est fait. Alors je dois faire avec les changements et les conséquences que ça implique. Et je l'ai fait._

_Tant pis pour moi, mon image, et la tristesse de mes anciens amis… J'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire en tuant Voldemort, et à ce moment là, la salle des maraudeurs m'avait déjà révélé beaucoup de choses. Quand j'ai tué Voldemort, je ne l'ai pas fait que pour sauver ma peau, comme je le prétends à chaque fois que Drago me pose la question. Je savais que je le faisais aussi pour mes anciens amis, même si plus jamais les choses ne seraient pareilles entre nous. Je le faisais pour tous les sorciers et les moldus qui auraient pu périr à cause de Voldemort, et j'étais fier de ça._

_La voie que j'ai pris ne me déplait pas. J'ai fait ce qu'il fallait, le résultat est là. Il y a eu le revers de la médaille, mais je ne me plains pas. J'ai trouvé un ami formidable en la personne de Drago, et cette année passée avec lui à voyager m'a amplement prouvé que je n'avais rien à regretter._

_J'ai fait du mal à beaucoup de proches, et je les ai sauvés en même temps, même si leur tristesse semble leur faire oublier ceci…_

_Une chose est certaine. Beaucoup de questions tournent dans ma tête, et la seule personne qui puisse m'éclairer se trouve dans la salle des maraudeurs. J'y retournerai bientôt. Ces derniers conseils m'ont aidés à vaincre Voldemort, et je suis convaincu que je dois y aller de nouveau pour traverser cette nouvelle épreuve qui se présente. _

_Mais avant ça, je dois parler à Drago. Je sais qu'il se pose des questions, et ce depuis la mort de Remus, le soir où une nouvelle amitié est née et où ma vie a changé. Il respecte mon silence, mais depuis plus d'un an j'ai les réponses à ses questions et il mérite de les entendre. _

_En attendant, Granger ne doit rien savoir de ma réelle identité. Matthew Specta a un rôle à tenir, et il le jouera jusqu'à ce que le rideau se ferme… Lorsque tout sera terminé…_

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

La rencontre avec Hermione avait été comme un signe annonciateur d'une longue journée. Comme si tout le monde s'était passé le mot, les sixièmes années furent intenables pendant les deux heures de cours, et quand enfin elles prirent fin, sept d'entre eux avaient gagnés un « rendez-vous » avec Rusard.

Dès que la cloche retentit, Harry se dirigea vers les grandes portes, traversa le parc et quitta enfin le château pour pouvoir transplaner jusqu'à chez Drago.

Lorsqu'il arriva, seule Antonella était dans le salon. En le voyant, elle se leva de sa chaise, à moitié inquiète.

« Tu vas bien Harry ? En tout cas ça n'a pas l'air ! »

Il grimaça.

« Ce n'est rien… Juste une journée un peu longue après une nuit trop courte. Les élèves semblaient décidés à m'en faire baver ! »

Elle s'approcha pour lui tapoter l'épaule en signe de soutien.

« En tout cas je suis contente que tu arrives enfin ! » Confia-t-elle. « Je commence à en avoir marre d'entendre Jade taper avec sa tête contre les portes du placard. »

C'est à ce moment que Drago sortit d'une des chambres. Il semblait passablement énervé.

« Ah enfin Harry tu es là ! Une minute de plus et j'appelais les aurors pour qu'ils la récupèrent ! C'est insupportable ce boucan qu'elle fait ! »

« Pourquoi tu l'as pas stupefixée ? » Demanda Harry pour qui la solution paraissait évidente.

Drago se frappa le front avec la paume de sa main.

« Mais pourquoi j'y ai pas pensé ! »

« Bon les mecs, quand vous aurez terminé cette conversation inutile… » Coupa Antonella.

« Oui oui Lady t'en fais pas ! » Il reçut une tape sur la tête pour le surnom. « Alors comme je disais, débarrasse-nous de Lynch ! Fais en ce que tu veux je m'en fiche mais qu'elle parte ! Tiens j'ai une idée, pourquoi ne pas la mettre dans une cage et la montrer à tes élèves ? »

« Drago ! » Le réprimanda Antonella qui appréciait beaucoup moins son manque de sérieux maintenant que ses nerfs étaient à fleur de peau à cause de Jade.

« Crie pas comme ça ! Théodore essaye de se reposer ! »

Harry s'était reculé discrètement, juste pour admirer le spectacle. Ca lui rappelait ces années passées à Poudlard, quand Ron et Hermione se chamaillaient en permanence. Il se garda bien d'exprimer cette comparaison à haute voix, Drago lui sauterait à la gorge dans la seconde. Mais il ne pu s'empêcher de sourire largement en les regardant se répondre tour à tour.

Finalement, quand il en eut assez, il décida de les couper.

« Stop tous les deux ! Pas la peine de discuter pendant une heure, j'ai déjà prévu quelque chose pour Jade ! »

Le soulagement pu se lire sur le visage de ses deux amis.

« Allé on va s'occuper de son cas ! »

D'un pas décidé, il se dirigea vers la chambre où Jade avait été enfermée et lança le sort pour ouvrir le placard. Aussitôt, Jade s'écroula à terre. Elle se contenta de relever la tête pour lui lancer un regard assassin.

« Jade, je vais parler et tu vas m'écouter ! Je t'ai libérée parce que tu peux m'être utile. Je me moque de ta liberté ou même de ta vie, tu t'en doutes bien ! J'attends une seule chose de toi : un serment inviolable. Avec les closes que j'aurai choisies évidemment ! »

Jade blanchit à vue d'œil lorsqu'elle réalisa pleinement ce qu'Harry attendait d'elle. Avec un serment inviolable, il pourrait faire d'elle son esclave !

« Et si je refuse ! » Cracha-t-elle.

Harry fit mine de réfléchir.

« J'hésite entre une mise à mort ou alors simplement te déposer au ministère avant de repartir… Je choisirai si tu refuses, mais si tu comptes vivre, accepte. »

Sa décision était vite prise. Tout sauf la mort ou la prison !

« Dis-moi quelles sont les clauses ! »

Harry ne parut même pas satisfait. Il se contenta de répondre.

« Je veux que tu promettes de ne jamais essayer de nous trahir, moi et mes amis, par n'importe quel moyen ! Promets aussi de rejoindre les mangemorts encore en liberté et de me fournir des informations sur ce qu'ils préparent. Et une dernière chose, promets moi de ne jamais t'en prendre à un de mes amis, anciens ou actuels. »

Toute la haine qu'elle lui portait était visible sur son visage mais elle répondit simplement :

« Très bien ! »

Harry se tourna vers Drago.

« Tu sais comment ça marche, tu seras l'Enchaîneur ! »

Drago hocha la tête. Sans attendre d'avantage, Harry tendit une main vers Jade qui l'attrapa. Drago sortit sa baguette et toucha les mains jointes.

A chaque close que Jade répétait à voix haute, une langue de feu rougeâtre venait s'enrouler autour de leurs mains, signe que l'accord était scellé.

Quand elle eut tout répété, Harry lâcha sa main et lui tendit une baguette qu'il avait achetée à la hâte chez Olivander le jour même.

Jade la saisit et sembla revivre au contact du bois chaud. Mais Harry rompit ce petit moment de bonheur.

« Envoie tout ce que tu apprendras par hiboux, à moi ou à Drago ! »

Elle hocha la tête et sans un mot, partit.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

La suite bientôt j'espère, en attendant si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas !


	16. Chapter 16

Un chapitre sans grande révélation, j'avais juste envie de montrer un peu plus Drago et Antonella. Je les oublie pas ça c'est certain, et on les verra presque aussi souvent qu'Harry !

Sinon, pour répondre à Patmol. En fait Harry ne supporte plus Jade, il l'a déjà quittée parce qu'elle était trop liée aux mangemorts à son goût, et ça n'a pas changé depuis. Ca à meême empiré, puisque depuis il est allé dans la salle des maraudeurs. ( à ce propos, le chapitre 18 devrait éclaircir définitivement du cauchemar d'harry potter )

Enfin, nous verrons ça plus tard. En attendant, bonne lecture !

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Après que Jade eut quitté l'appartement, Harry ne tarda pas non plus. Ses absences répétées au château devaient rester discrètes et il ne sortait que pour le strict minimum. Bien qu'il puisse inventer une multitude d'excuses acceptables, il préférait que ses sorties restent secrètes. Le plus possible…

Drago et Antonella se retrouvèrent enfin seuls puisque Théodore dormait toujours.

Ils discutèrent brièvement puis vint le moment d'aller dormir. La journée passée à entendre Jade taper contre la porte du placard avait été épuisante pour eux.

Antonella partit dans sa chambre en baillant, alors que Drago restait assis dans le canapé, perdu dans ses réflexions.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle revint le voir vêtue simplement d'un short et d'un T-shirt large. '''Tiens j'imaginais qu'elle mettait quelque chose de plus sexy pour dormir !''' Songea Drago en souriant.

« Tu viens ? » Demanda-t-elle en se plantant devant lui.

Drago resta interdit.

« Quoi ? »

« Je te rappelle que ton ami est dans ta chambre, alors à moins que tu apprécie le canapé… »

Drago comprit enfin et un sourire charmeur se plaqua sur son visage.

« C'est tout ce que tu as trouvé comme excuse ? Fallait le dire plutôt si tu voulais que je vienne dormir avec toi ! »

Antonella prit un air choqué.

« J'essayais juste d'être gentille et toi tu insinues que… Non mais ! »

Apparemment elle n'avait eu aucune arrière pensée en lui proposant de dormir dans sa chambre. Drago ri de plus belle.

« Fais pas cette tête là je déconnais ! J'accepte ta proposition avec plaisir ! Je n'ai jamais dormi dans un canapé et ça ne me tente pas spécialement d'essayer ce soir, je suis trop crevé pour mal dormir… »

Elle sourit à son tour.

« Alors amène toi ! J'ai pas envie que tu me réveille en venant te coucher plus tard. C'est maintenant ou jamais ! »

« Maintenant ! » Conclut Drago en se levant.

Arrivé dans la chambre, il lança un sort pour séparer le lit double en deux lits simples qui s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre. Il remarqua qu'Antonella paraissait étonnée par ce sort. Apparemment, elle n'y avait donc pas pensé en lui proposant de dormir dans sa chambre.

'''Soit elle est très naïve, soit j'ai les idées mal placées !''' Pensa Drago.

Il se déshabilla devant elle sans aucune gène et, en boxer, alla s'allonger, prêt pour une bonne nuit de sommeil.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Le lendemain matin, il se réveilla avant elle, comme tous les jours depuis qu'ils avaient emménagé ici.

Il laissa alors ses pensées vagabonder.

_Pourquoi Antonella dors dans un lit à côté du mien ? Ah oui, ça me revient… Ted. Harry a vraiment assuré sur ce coup, je croyais pas qu'il s'en sortirait si facilement. Pourtant je connais sa puissance, mais quand même… Il me surprendra toujours !_

_Surtout depuis que nous sommes devenus amis ce soir là… J'y repense souvent depuis, et je ne comprends toujours pas ce qui lui est passé par la tête à ce moment là pour réagir comme ça. Il ne me l'a d'ailleurs jamais expliqué, et je respecte son silence. Je sais juste que son ami Remus Lupin venait de mourir, mais il doit y avoir autre chose. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il perdait un être cher, malheureusement… Enfin, je respecte, peut-être qu'un jour il choisira de m'en parler, peut-être pas. Je suis curieux et en même temps je m'en fiche. Ce qui compte c'est ce que nous avons vécu depuis._

_Je ne changerai ça pour rien au monde._

_Ma vie a été plutôt bien depuis ce jour. Il m'a aidé à sauver ma mère. Puis il a détruit Voldemort, ce qui me sauve un peu la vie puisque je suis certain que ce cher Voldy m'aurait fait payer un jour ou l'autre ma trahison…_

_Ensuite nous avons voyagé. C'était formidable, sûrement la plus belle année de ma vie. Le masque était resté trop longtemps encré sur mon visage à Poudlard. Depuis mon enfance mon père dirigeait ma vie, mes moindres faits et gestes, et évidemment, ma conduite. Ce qui a contribué à rendre le Drago que tout le monde connaît, détestable à souhait._

_Après la mort de Dumbledore, j'ai enfin eu le courage de tourner le dos à Voldemort et ses mangemorts. Pas trop tôt… L'année qui suivit, j'étais ignoré par la plupart des Serpentard et je savais qui voulait ma mort parmi eux, pour avoir été leur chef pendant six longues années. J'ai tenu le coup, m'amusant à les narguer en sachant qu'ils ne pouvaient pas me faire grand-chose dans l'enceinte du château._

_Et aujourd'hui, me voilà dans la même chambre qu'une très jolie fille. Merci Harry ! _

Ses pensées à nouveau tournées vers Antonella, Drago se laissa aller à la regarder.

Comme tout mangemort ou ancien mangemort, son sommeil était empli de cauchemars. Drago ne le savait que trop. Ce qui expliquait d'ailleurs pourquoi la couverture était maintenant aux pieds du lit au lieu de la recouvrir.

Drago sourit en songeant que même dans sa tenue peu féminine, il fallait le reconnaître, elle restait quand même ravissante.

Ses longs cheveux, un mélange de blond et de roux, étaient étalés autour de sa tête, mais même comme ça, Drago les trouvait bien coiffés. '''Rien à voir avec l'épouvantail Potter !'''

Son visage semblait tendu, mais ça n'empêchait pas ses traits fins de rester aussi envoûtants que lorsqu'elle souriait.

Il aurait pu la regarder dormir pendant des heures, seulement dans peu de temps elle allait se réveiller, et il préférait être à son poste, à table, une tasse de café à la main, à ce moment là.

En se faisant le plus discret possible, il se leva, attrapa ses vêtements et s'approcha de la porte. Au dernier moment, il fit demi-tour et alla attraper la couverture d'Antonella pour la placer délicatement sur ses épaules. Puis il sortit.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

A vous la parole ! Comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre ?

Bises et à bientôt !


	17. Chapter 17

On voit un peu Hermione, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

La journée aurait pu être sympathique pour Harry.

Le matin, il avait cours pendant deux heures avec les cinquième année, et au programme on retrouvait les loups garou, un sujet qu'il connaissait sur le bout des doigts sans même avoir à ouvrir son livre.

Tout le cours se passa très bien. Son assurance et son intérêt pour le sujet devaient se faire ressentir car tous les élèves l'écoutèrent sans broncher et n'hésitaient pas à participer et à poser des questions.

Le cours parfait en somme. Harry n'avait jamais autant apprécié son travail qu'à cet instant.

Seulement ça aurait été trop beau que ces bons moment continuent aussi l'après midi. Il l'avait espéré pendant un instant.

Le sujet abordé avec les septièmes années était aussi très intéressant, puisqu'il s'agissait des duels entre sorciers. Etant un expert en duel, il retrouva très vite son air passionné lorsqu'il expliqua les différentes techniques, les dangers et les erreurs à éviter, l'importance de la concentration, du calme…

En somme, il leur exposa tout ce qu'il avait apprit sur les duels au cours de ses années à Poudlard. Les nombreux combats qu'il avait eu à mener l'aident énormément, évidemment, ce qui devait donner une touche de réalisme à ses paroles. En tout cas il l'espérait.

Seulement son esprit n'était pas complètement à ce qu'il faisait. Ses pensées se tournaient souvent vers Luna, assise au fond de sa classe. Même si elle ne participait pas et qu'elle semblait très peu intéressée par le cours, ses grands yeux bleus étaient en permanence braqués sur Harry. Et cela le déstabilisait. D'autant plus qu'il ne pouvait pas lui dire de regarder ailleurs…

Dans ces circonstances, les deux heures lui parurent une éternité, mais enfin, la cloche libératrice résonna et c'est avec un grand sourire qu'il autorisa ses élèves à sortir, oubliant même de leur donner des devoirs. Ils se gardèrent bien de lui signaler.

Dès que ses élèves furent sortis, il verrouilla sa salle et fila vers ses appartements, il avait besoin de réfléchir.

Comment pouvait-il s'en sortir concernant Luna ? Sa présence le troublait. Bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé si on lui avait dit qu'elle serait là. Le même problème que pour Hermione se posait, il ne pouvait pas lui dire qui il était vraiment, quoiqu'il avait d'avantage confiance en Luna quand il s'agissait de garder un secret. Elle n'était pas du genre bavarde.

Sa présence l'intriguait énormément aussi. Il s'était posé la question des dizaines de fois mais aucune réponse logique ne lui était apparue, à moins qu'elle ait manquée l'année précédente, mais pourquoi ?

Et puis avait-on le droit pour rater une année et la faire un an plus tard. Rien n'était moins sûr, à moins d'avoir une bonne raison…

Sans trop savoir si il s'intéressait simplement à la vie de Luna ou si il espérait pouvoir apprendre quelque chose d'important, Harry songea à ce sujet un long moment, jusqu'à ce que des coups à la porte l'interrompent.

Il ouvrit la porte et se retrouva face à Hermione. Elle se tordait nerveusement les mains. Harry comprit qu'elle était gênée par ce qu'elle comptait lui dire, et il avait déjà une vague idée du sujet…

Très diplomate, il se dit qu'il valait mieux ne pas paraître distant pour éviter qu'elle le trouve étrange. D'une voix détendue, il l'invita à entrer, et elle accepta.

Il lui fit signe de s'installer sur un canapé qu'il avait installé dans un coin de la pièce, avec vue sur l'extérieur. Il adorait s'asseoir ici quand il avait un peu de temps. Il pouvait admirer la vue du lac tout en pensant à mille et une choses.

Il profita qu'elle semblait chercher ses mots pour ramener deux bièraubeurres. Lorsqu'il lui en tendit une, elle parut surprise.

« Vous avez introduit de l'alcool dans l'école ? »

« Il y a de l'alcool là dedans ? » S'étonna-t-il avec un sourire malicieux.

Elle comprit parfaitement comment il avait détourné sa question et sourit à son tour. C'est vrai que des bièraubeurres, ce n'était pas quelque chose de très grave. Même les élèves arrivaient à en ramener !

« Vous désiriez me parler ? » Demanda Harry pour rompre le silence gênant qui s'installait.

Elle sembla à nouveau gênée.

« Oui. En fait, c'est à propos d'hier… Je voulais m'excuser pour ma conduite, vous avez du me prendre pour une pleurnicheuse… »

« Ne dites pas de bêtises Hermione ! Je comprends parfaitement. »

Elle fit un sourire timide. Elle ne semblait pas complètement convaincue par sa réponse. Il décida de continuer à parler, pour qu'elle se détende.

« Alors vous avez vraiment été amie avec Harry Potter ? »

La question semblait la rendre triste plus qu'autre chose mais elle répondit quand même.

« Oui. Nous nous sommes connus ici même, à Poudlard. Nous étions de la même année, dans la même maison. On devient vite amis dans ces conditions… »

« Oui j'imagine ! Ils sont moins d'une dizaine par maison, si on sépare les années. Alors passer sept ans ici doit forcément créer des liens. Mais pourquoi n'êtes vous plus amis ? C'est à cause de ce qu'il a fait ? »

Il connaissait évidemment la réponse à sa question puisque c'était lui qui l'avait rejetée, seulement il espérait qu'elle répondrait un peu plus. Suffisamment pour qu'il comprenne pourquoi elle tenait toujours à lui après ces deux années.

Cette question risquait de la rendre encore plus triste. Elle devait se remémorer des souvenirs qu'elle essayait sûrement d'enfouir depuis plusieurs mois, mais il tenait à savoir. Et puis, il pensait aussi qu'elle n'y répondrait peut-être pas, après tout ils étaient presque des inconnus puisqu'il utilisait l'identité de Matthew Specta.

Cependant elle ne refusa pas de répondre. Elle semblait juste rassembler ses pensées pour lui expliquer simplement.

« Il a changé pendant notre dernière année ici. Voldemort aller attaqué d'un jour à l'autre, nous le savions tous, et il était notre plus grand espoir. Tout a réellement changé quand un ami à lui est mort, Remus Lupin. Il a été professeur de défense contre les forces du mal ici même, quelques années avant vous. »

« J'en ai entendu parler. » Coupa Harry. « Les élèves qui l'ont connus semblent l'apprécier. »

« C'était un très bon professeur. Et Harry tenait beaucoup à lui. Comme je le disais il a changé après sa mort. Tant de choses reposaient sur lui, je crois qu'il n'a pas supporté… Enfin…Nous ne saurons probablement jamais ce qui lui a prit. Toujours est-il qu'il est devenu ami avec l'un de nos ennemis dans l'école, un mangemort. Et il n'a plus voulu nous adresser la parole. Il nous attaquait même quand on essayait ! »

''' Je sais, je sais… Incroyable ce qu'un sortilège d'amnésie peut faire…'''

« Je vois… » Se contenta-t-il de répondre.

« Voilà pourquoi j'étais triste l'autre fois. Je pense que je n'arrive pas encore à me faire à l'idée qu'il n'est plus la personne que j'ai connue. Il a changé si vite et si radicalement, ça a été très difficile pour les personnes qu'il connaissait… »

Harry se rembrunit, même s'il avait déjà prit conscience de ce qu'elle venait de dire. C'était assez étrange de l'entendre directement de la bouche de son ancienne amie qui croyait se confier à un collègue de travail.

« Ecoutez… Comme je vous l'ai dit tout à l'heure, ne vous en voulez pas pour l'autre jour. Je comprends parfaitement pourquoi cette nouvelle a pu vous attrister, encore plus maintenant que je connais un peu mieux votre histoire. Ne vous faites pas de soucis pour ça, c'est oublié ! »

Elle hocha tristement la tête, encore sur le point de pleurer.

« Ca va aller ? » S'assura Harry qui en doutait.

« Oui ! Ne vous inquiétez pas. C'est juste un peu difficile, entre ce qu'Harry fait et mon fiancé qui passe plus de temps à St Mangouste qu'à son travail…Mais ça ira ! J'espère qu'Harry ne fera rien dans les prochains jours… »

''' Attend je regarde mon agenda… Non rien d'illégal de prévu dans les jours à venir !'''

« En tout cas si ça ne va pas n'hésitez pas à passer me voir ! J'ai de très bons petits gâteaux pour accompagner l'apéritif ! » Il agrémenta sa phrase d'un clin d'œil exagéré qui réussit à arracher un sourire à Hermione.

Un peu plus heureuse qu'en arrivant, elle se leva et partit après l'avoir remercié pour sa compréhension.

Encore surpris par la tournure qu'avait prise la conversation, Harry resta assis quelques minutes, pris dans ses réflexions.

Puis il pensa à Drago, dont Hermione avait parlé en le désignant comme « l'un de nos ennemis dans l'école ». C'était décidé, il devait parler à Drago. Son ami était trop important pour qu'il lui taise son secret plus longtemps !

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Promis le prochain demain, rappelez le moi dans vos review ! lol


	18. Chapter 18

Comme promis, un chapitre de plus.

Bon normalement vous avez tous comprit ce que Harry va raconter à Drago, mais c'est l'occasion de confirmer tout ça et d'éclaircir pour ceux qui doutaient encore de certains points.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

En sortant du chaudron baveur, Harry trouva soudain qu'il avançait plus difficilement. La rue était-elle en montée maintenant ? Apparemment non. Alors c'était autre chose !

Il le savait, cette conversation qu'il avait redoutée allait arriver maintenant dans quelques minutes. Il se rappela quand il avait été inviter Cho en quatrième année, comme il était stressé. Rien en comparaison de ce qu'il vivait là.

Il ne craignait pas tellement la réaction de Drago, enfin peut-être un peu, on s'inquiète toujours pour pas grand-chose dans ce genre de cas. Mais surtout, il avait tenté de ne pas y penser depuis qu'il savait, même s'il n'arrivait pas à s'en empêcher. Comment laisser de côté la vérité sur une décision qui s'était avérée si déterminante ?

Il essaya de se rassurer en se disant que ça lui ferait du bien de partager ça avec quelqu'un alors qu'il l'avait toujours gardé pour lui depuis plus d'un an maintenant. Surtout le dire à Drago, son unique ami ces derniers mois, et peut-être le meilleur qu'il ait jamais eu, il ne pouvait pas le savoir vraiment…

Tant bien que mal, ses pas l'amenèrent quand même au pied de l'immeuble. Restaient encore les marches. Elles montaient vraiment ! Allait-il y arriver ? Il sourit en se posant ces questions idiotes pour se détendre, et finalement, il atteignit la porte et entra sans même penser à frapper.

Drago et Antonella étaient en pleine discussion. De ce qu'Harry entendit, Drago félicitait Antonella pour son envie de faire la cuisine tous les soirs, mais il ajoutait qu'il en avait assez de manger des pâtes ou du riz. Suite à quoi, Antonella prit une mine outrée et lui lança rageusement un coussin au visage. '''Décidemment, ce salon est l'endroit des discussions importantes !''' Sourit Harry en les regardant se chamailler.

Il jugea bon de se racler bruyamment la gorge avant que le sol ne soit recouvert de plumes.

Drago se retourna violement, prêt à sauter sur le moindre ennemi, mais quand il vit Harry, un sourire se dessina sur son visage.

« Salut Harry ! Bah qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Dis le si je te dérange ! » Rétorqua Harry en faignant d'être énervé.

« Non c'est bon ! Enfin on comptait bien faire des folies Antonella et moi, mais c'est pas grave… »

BOUM !

La sentence avait été immédiate, l'oreiller s'était abattu sur la tête de Drago avec force. Et comme Harry l'avait craint, leur salon ressemblait maintenant à un poulailler.

« Oh tu sais bien que je voulais plaisanter ! » S'offusqua Drago en se tournant vers Antonella.

« Et alors ? J'avais envie de te taper dessus de toute façon ! » Répondit-elle avec un sourire diabolique.

« Ah ouais ? »

Drago approcha en tentant d'avoir l'air menaçant.

« Oh les enfants ! C'est finit ? » Coupa Harry.

« Quoi ? Tu vas nous enlever des points ? »

Drago était plié en deux devant la mine sérieuse d'Harry…qui ne réussit d'ailleurs pas à la conserver très longtemps.

Ils se mirent à trois pour ranger la pièce et très vite, ils purent s'asseoir avec une bièraubeurre à la main.

« Alors Harry, qu'est ce qui t'amène ? »

A voir la décontraction de Drago, il n'avait vraiment aucune idée de la raison d'Harry.

« En fait…j'ai pas mal réfléchit ces derniers temps. Sûrement le fait d'être revenu ici…un retour dans le passé en quelque sorte. »

A cet instant, Harry se trouvait pathétique. Surtout lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il se tenait les mains en les tordant nerveusement, comme Hermione.

Et en face de lui, Drago le fixait avec une mine inquiète particulièrement exaspérante.

« Drago arrête de me regarder comme ça ! »

« Comme quoi ? »

« On dirait que tu me prends pour un cinglé ! »

« On sait tous les deux que tu es cinglé ! Continue ! »

Harry sourit malgré lui et continua.

« Eu… en fait je voulais te parler de ce qui s'est passé il y a deux ans, à peu près… Tu vois de quoi je parle. »

Grand blanc.

L'infirmation sembla mettre du temps à monter, et enfin le visage de Drago se tendit, signe qu'il avait comprit.

« T'es sûr ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Oui ! »

« Vous voulez que je parte pendant que vous discutez ? » S'enquit Antonella qui semblait plutôt avoir très envie de rester.

« Non c'est bon, reste si tu veux ! » Répondit Harry. « Par contre faudrait peut-être expliquer de quoi on parle… »

« Elle sait ! » Coupa Drago

Devant l'air surpris d'Harry, il s'expliqua.

« En fait il y a quelques temps, elle m'a demandé comment on avait pu devenir amis, sachant qui nous étions tout les deux avant… Je lui ai dit ce que je savais. »

« Ok. C'est mieux comme ça. »

D'un coup, il ne su plus quoi dire. Surtout que Drago lui jetait des regards insistants.

« Alors ? » Finit-il par demander.

Harry essaya d'avoir des pensées cohérentes. En vain.

« Tu veux pas poser des questions ? Ca serait plus simple je crois… » Finit par Demander Harry.

Drago acquiesça. Il semblait à la fois impatient et soucieux. Depuis ce soir là il se posait ces questions, et maintenant il pouvait savoir, Harry allait tout lui expliquer, il n'avait qu'à demander. Il finit par trouver quelle question passait avant les autres, parmi celles qui se bousculaient dans sa tête.

« Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas rejeté ce soir là ? Je sais que Remus Lupin était mort, mais ce n'est pas la seule raison. Et encore, je pense que ça aurait pu t'énerver plus qu'autre chose… »

Harry ferma les yeux, comme pour se remémorer les détails d'un souvenir lointain, mais il ne gardait aucune trace dans sa mémoire de ce qu'il avait fait ce soir là. Il le savait uniquement parce qu'on lui avait dit.

« Quand je suis rentré du ministère après la mort de Remus, j'ai été près du lac, là où tu m'as trouvé. J'avais besoin de réfléchir. J'étais triste, évidemment, et encore, c'est un euphémisme. C'est à ce moment que je me suis rappelé d'un sort que j'avais lu quelque part. Un sort d'amnésie. »

Drago ne comprenait pas, son visage le montrait. Antonella paraissait seulement intriguée, mais se contentait d'écouter.

« Mais tu n'as pas effacé ta mémoire, tu te souviens de toute ta vie, non ? »

Harry réalisa qu'il s'était mal expliqué.

« En fait c'était un sort d'amnésie un peu particulier. Il a effacé uniquement mes sentiments. »

La bouche de Drago resta ouverte. Visiblement il fallait expliquer d'avantage.

« Tous les sentiments que je possédais ont été effacés… Mon amour pour mes proches, ma haine envers mes ennemis. Il ne me restait plus que des informations en mémoire, sans que je les ressente. Je savais que Ron et Hermione étaient mes deux meilleurs amis, je savais que tu étais quelqu'un que je détestais. C'est tout ce qu'il est resté après que j'aie lancé le sort. Et bien sûr, je n'avais plus aucun souvenir de ce sort. »

Là Drago avait saisit. Son regard furieux le montrait. Il se leva d'un coup et se mit à crier. Harry sursauta, il ne s'y attendait pas du tout.

« Mais t'es malade d'avoir fait ça ! Tu te rends compte au moins ! C'était une partie de ta vie que tu as effacée, comme ça sur un coup de tête ! »

« Cette partie de moi n'était que de la souffrance et de la tristesse ! »

Les paroles de Drago venaient de le mettre en colère lui aussi.

« Et Ron et Hermione, c'étaient tes amis eux ! Tu t'en fiche ? »

« Ils ont réagit comme des idiots quand je suis devenu ton ami et que j'ai découvert que tu étais quelqu'un de bien, alors je ne regrette pas ! »

Cette phrase sembla calmer Drago qui se rassit et reprit lentement son calme.

« Quand même… tu y as été fort… Je n'aurai jamais pensé que tu aies pu faire quelque chose comme ça… »

« Tu me demanderais sûrement la formule si tu avais vu mourir tous les gens que tu aimes… » Lâcha Harry, à nouveau triste.

Drago acquiesça en silence. Il espérait de tout son cœur de n'avoir jamais à faire ce choix, mais il devait reconnaître qu'à la place d'Harry, il aurait pu faire la même chose, s'il en avait eu le courage…

Il fixa un point dans le vide pendant quelques secondes, laissant Harry incertain, avant de se rappeler qu'il n'était pas tout seul.

« Et rassure-moi, tu peux avoir des sentiments ? »

« Oui, j'ai juste effacé les anciens… »

Drago sembla soulagé et ce signe redonna du courage à Harry. Il attendait la question suivante.

« Tout à l'heure tu as dit que tu ne savais pas que tu t'étais lancé un sort, juste après l'avoir lancé. Tu as réussit à l'annuler depuis alors ? »

« Non, c'est irréversible… »

Nouveau blanc. Drago s'impatienta.

« Alors ? Explique ! Comment tu le sais ? »

Harry rassembla ses souvenirs pour être précis.

« Ca c'est passé quelques jours avant que je disparaisse. Juste avant l'attaque de Voldemort donc. J'ai remarqué une nouvelle salle sur la carte des maraudeurs. Je ne l'avais jamais vue avant alors j'ai été voir ce que c'était… »

« Une nouvelle salle ? » Coupa Drago. « Mais y avait quoi dedans ? »

« Attends j'y viens ! Il se trouve qu'elle avait été créée par Remus Lupin lui-même, un des créateurs de la carte comme tu le sais. Il l'avait fait pour m'aider si un jour j'en avais besoin, et il semble que j'en avais besoin puisqu'elle est apparue… »

Drago était pendu à ses lèvres. Toujours aussi impatient, il faisait de gros efforts pour ne pas couper Harry.

« A l'intérieur, il y avait un tableau de moi. Je veux dire, un tableau d'Harry Potter. »

« Tu lui as parlé ? »

« Oui. C'est lui qui m'a raconté ce que j'avais fait. Tu vois, les tableaux ne sont pas affectés par les sortilèges, c'est pour ça que les sorciers morts peuvent être vivants dans des tableaux. Le Harry du tableau avait gardé mes souvenirs, et il savait ce que j'avais fait. »

« Quel intérêt ? »

Harry baissa la tête, honteux.

« En fait, avant d'aller dans cette salle, je ne savais pas trop quoi faire, j'étais perdu… J'hésitais entre suivre Voldemort, le tuer pour le remplacer, le tuer pour me sauver, fuir… j'avais plusieurs possibilités, et je ne savais pas laquelle choisir. Mon tableau m'a remit dans le droit chemin. Il m'a tout raconté, ma tristesse à la mort de Sirius, de Dumbledore, de Remus. Il voulait faire ressortir mon côté humain que j'avais effacé en quelque sorte. »

« Et ça a marché ? »

« Faut croire que oui…J'ai tué Voldemort, et j'avais seulement envie de débarrasser le monde de se monstre. Je pensais aussi à sauver ma vie, on ne peut pas effacé quelques mois comme ça, mais j'avais quand même assez changé pour comprendre que je ne le faisais pas que pour moi… »

Drago sourit. Cette question, il l'avait déjà posée à Harry et n'avait pas eu cette réponse. Le Survivant clamait toujours haut et fort qu'il avait seulement voulu sauver sa vie, mais Drago ne l'avait toujours cru qu'à moitié. Là il était enfin convaincu qu'Harry disait toute la vérité.

« Bah tu vois quand tu veux ! Allé dernière question et après j'arrête de t'embêter… »

Harry sourit largement. Drago prenait très bien les choses et était à nouveau détendu, comme si c'était une conversation tout à fait banale.

« C'était quoi cette foutue marque des ténèbres sur ton bras ? Tu m'as fait flipper ce jour là ! »

Harry ri franchement au souvenir de la tête qu'avait fait Drago en voyant son bras.

« Jade m'a emmené devant Voldemort grâce à un portoloin. En fait je vous avais caché quelque chose… Quand on est allés libérer ta mère, Voldemort a débarqué après ton départ et m'a désarmé. J'ai du lui promettre de le rejoindre pour qu'il ne me tue pas… Il m'a donc simplement blessé et laissé là. Quand Jade m'a ramené devant lui, deux jours avant l'attaque de Poudlard, je suis devenu officiellement un mangemort et il m'a même apprit quelques sorts. »

Drago était stupéfait. Son ami avait vécu tellement de choses cette année là, sans qu'il n'en sache rien. Il ne s'en était même pas douté à vrai dire…

« Et à ce moment là, tu savais déjà que tu voulais le tuer ? »

« Oui, j'attendais le bon moment, et c'était surtout pas au milieu de tous ses mangemorts… »

« Tu m'étonnes… »

Personne ne parla. Antonella paraissait choquée par ce qu'Harry avait enduré en si peu de temps. Drago restait pensif mais très heureux d'avoir apprit tout ça, et Harry était simplement soulagé.

Il décida de détendre l'atmosphère pour clore cette conversation.

« Et je t'ai pas dit ! Cet idiot de Rogue m'a attaqué quand j'étais dans la cachette de Voldemort ! Il croyait que je l'avais vraiment rejoint et que j'étais un danger. C'est pour ça qu'il était au château avant nous et qu'on a du se battre contre Ron et Hermione, il avait donné l'alerte ! »

Drago ri franchement, amusé par le courage inutile de son ancien professeur de potion, le prince de sang mêlé qui lui avait probablement sauvé la vie en tuant Albus Dumbledore…

« D'ailleurs il a eu l'Ordre de Merlin à titre posthume ! » Annonça Antonella. « On a lu ça dans un journal ce matin ! »

« Ouais ! Comme tous les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix et les aurors présents à la bataille ! » Confirma Drago.

« Même toi ? » S'étonna Harry en prenant un air choqué.

« Ouais ! » Drago bomba fièrement le torse, mais l'exagération ne passa pas inaperçue. « Ils ont même faillit te le donner, c'est dire s'ils le filent à n'importe qui… mais bon, ils n'avaient pas encore prit leur décision quand il y a eu ces accusations de meurtres alors du coup… »

« C'est plus au goût du jour… » Conclut Harry qui s'en moquait royalement.

« C'est sûr ! Bah, on s'occupa des mangemorts et on prouvera que tu n'y étais pour rien ! Et on ira tout les deux à la cérémonie chercher nos récompenses ça te va ? »

« Ca semble parfait ! On pourra même ajouter que la fille de Voldemort nous a aidés ! »

« Oui, ça fera plus crédible ! » Acquiesça Drago avec conviction alors qu'Antonella riait franchement en essayant de l'étrangler.

Harry se leva soudain, plein d'énergie.

« Bon, avant que l'un d'entre vous ne tue l'autre, si on mangeait ! »

« Ca marche, c'est toi l'invité, qu'est-ce que tu veux manger ? »

En parlant, Drago s'était levé et marchait en direction des fourneaux. Il commençait déjà à fouiller dans les casseroles et les poiles quand Harry répondit.

« Je sais pas…un truc rapide…des pâtes ou du riz ! »

Drago pivota à une vitesse incroyable et son regard furieux se braqua sur Harry qui souriait effrontément.

« Traître ! » Lâcha Drago avant de lui retourner son sourire.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Alors là je veux que tous ceux qui lisent ce chapitre laissent une review lool

J'ai passé trop de temps à réfléchir et à écrire ce chapitre, un vrai cauchemar ! mdr


	19. Chapter 19

Hello

tout d'abord j'aimerai vous remercier pour les review que vous avez laissé au dernier chapitre ! J'ai vu plusieurs pseudos que je ne connaissais pas, et les anciens restent fidèles, merci beaucoup à vous tous !

Je vous laisse à la lecture, on s'attarde un peu sur Antonella et une nouvelle intrigue est lancée

_"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" _

_Je n'aurai jamais cru voir Harry Potter si peu confiant au moment où il a parlé à Drago._

_Je ne les connais pas depuis longtemps tous les deux, mais Harry, le peu de fois où il était avec Drago et moi, respirait l'assurance et la confiance en soi. Tout le contraire de ce que je viens de voir, alors qu'il expliquait à son meilleur ami les conditions qui avaient entraînées leur amitié…_

_Dire que j'ai été surprise serait un euphémisme._

_Et même Drago m'a étonné ce soir. Je le vois toujours si calme, détaché de tout. On dirait qu'il n'accorde pas d'importance à grand-chose. Il prend tout avec désinvolture et trouve toujours quelque chose pour rire de n'importe qu'elle situation, même si son côté Serpentard reprend vite le dessus. Il peut rester froid et paraître sérieux, mais ça ne l'empêche pas de lancer des remarques ironiques, d'être sarcastique…_

_Toute personne qui ne le connaîtrait pas vraiment ne se rendrait pas compte qu'il n'est pas réellement sérieux, du moment qu'il pimente toute conversation de ce genre de remarque. Je l'avais compris. Mais ce soir j'en ai eu la preuve, si il y a bien un sujet où Drago reste sérieux, c'est celui de l'amitié, et évidemment celle avec Harry, quoique son attachement pour Théodore Nott m'avait déjà surprise venant de lui…_

_Je savais pourtant que j'allais retrouver Drago en compagnie d'Harry lorsque j'irai à sa rencontre. Weasley l'avait indiqué dans son rapport, les deux étaient encore ensembles quand il avait retrouvé Harry en Norvège. _

_Mais le seul souvenir que j'avais de Drago était celui d'un fil de mangemort, futur mangemort lui-même, à qui on avait confié pour mission de tuer Dumbledore. Une mission qu'il avait acceptée, autant par choix que par obligation. Du moins je l'avais cru… Mais maintenant que je le connais, je suis convaincue que c'était seulement par obligation._

_Sa trahison lui a offert une nouvelle vie, et il ne l'a pas gâchée. Il est réellement quelqu'un de bien, je n'en doute pas à présent. _

_Quel duo ils forment ! Deux personnes incroyablement compliquées, torturées par leurs passés respectifs. Deux personnes au départ si opposées, même par leurs familles avant d'être nés. Le destin semblait avoir choisit pour eux. Et pourtant ils sont amis. Et je me retrouve là avec eux, dans une nouvelle épreuve qu'ils doivent affronter ensembles. Moi, la fille de Voldemort, leur ancien maître, ennemi… Moi-même j'ai été leur ennemie pendant un temps, même s'ils ne me connaissaient pas, et bien que je ne l'avais pas vraiment choisit moi non plus… _

_Si on suit leur logique totalement contradictoire, alors je devrais être aussi leur amie, et j'espère que c'est déjà le cas. En tout cas le comportement qu'a Drago avec moi me le laisse croire. Harry je ne sais pas, il parait insondable, même si ce soir il a montré qu'il était humain. Pour Drago je n'ai aucun doute. _

_Il essaye de paraître distant. Même maintenant il a un nouveau masque. Il en a toujours eu un, depuis sa naissance, à cause de sa famille, et maintenant, à cause de l'amitié qu'il doit chérir plus que tout. Mais on n'oublie pas un endoctrinement comme ça. Je suis sûre qu'une partie de lui voit cet attachement comme une faiblesse, mais il fait de son mieux pour l'enfouir. Je sais qu'il y arrivera, il est en très bonne voix. _

_Et qu'il ne me prenne pas pour quelqu'un d'aveugle, je l'ai très bien remarqué ! Nous savons tous les deux pourquoi nos nuits sont agitées. Nos anciens démons se réveillent quand nous dormons, ça met du temps à partir. Et encore, si un jour ces souvenirs nous quittent… Et nous savons tous les deux pourquoi nous nous réveillons en ayant froid le matin, notre couverture au pied du lit. _

_Evidemment j'ai remarqué que le matin, le premier après qu'il ait partagé ma chambre, j'avais encore ma couverture sur les épaules en m'éveillant, les souvenirs de mes cauchemars pourtant toujours en tête… _

_Je sais que tu veilles sur moi Drago Malefoy, même si tu ne l'admettras sûrement pas encore…_

C'est avec ces pensées qu'Antonella quitta le canapé confortable pour se rendre dans sa chambre.

Drago était déjà dans son lit, épuisé par les émotions de la soirée, même s'il avait prétexté avoir mal dormi la nuit précédente. Là aussi, Antonella n'était pas dupe et voyait clairement la fierté de Drago qui l'empêchait de reconnaître certaines choses. Comme Harry qui s'en amusait, elle avait prit ce trait de caractère avec le sourire.

On ne changerait pas Drago de si tôt.

« Bonne nuit ! » Lâcha-t-elle en s'allongeant sur son propre lit, non loin de son voisin.

« Bonne nuit Antonella ! » Répondit-il avant de bailler à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

« Tu pourras me border encore demain matin en te levant ? J'ai adoré me réveiller en ayant chaud pour une fois ! » Demanda-t-elle, malicieuse.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ! » Rétorqua-t-il, plein de mauvaise foie.

Son sourire le trahissait et il ne faisait rien pour le cacher. Antonella sourit elle aussi.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Le lendemain matin, elle le trouva dans le salon, au milieu de dizaines de journaux étalés un peu partout. Un désordre dont Drago était peu coutumier.

« Qu'est-ce qui te prend de tout déranger comme ça ? » Lui demanda-t-elle.

« J'ai lu dans un numéro de juin qu'ils avaient reçu des lettres écrites de la main d'Harry, dans lesquelles il revendique les assassinats. Je n'arrive pas à trouver le bon numéro ! »

Antonella se mit à son tour à chercher pour aider Drago, mais ils ne trouvèrent rien, aucune mention de cette lettre qu'Harry aurait envoyée. Un scoop comme ça aurait fait la couverture normalement… quelque chose leur échappait.

Soudain Drago comprit.

« On doit se rendre au chemin de traverse ! On a oublié d'acheter les hors séries ! »

« Il n'y mettent jamais rien qu'on ne sait pas déjà depuis des jours… »

« Sauf s'ils ont déjà un épais dossier sur le sujet, et qu'ils attendent une info croustillante pour vendre le tout ! »

Antonella réfléchit à l'idée de Drago. L'explication n'avait pas l'air mauvaise.

« On y va ! »

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Une école. La nuit.

Plusieurs personnes étaient dans une salle, en pleine discussion. Le ton sembla monter, l'un d'eux sortit, furieux.

Très vite, les autres suivirent et le retinrent.

Un sort partit d'une baguette. La personne qui semblait retenue par les autres avait sortit sa baguette et était passée à l'attaque. Un ennemi fut touché à s'écroula, mais ses complices attaquèrent.

Il était touché, et s'écroula, incapable de tenir debout.

Les autres réveillèrent leur ami touché et s'enfuirent rapidement.

A ce moment, un homme arriva dans le couloir, attiré par le bruit. Son regard se posa sur le corps allongé à terre, baignant dans son sang.

Il lui jeta un sort et partit en renversant plusieurs armures sur tout le chemin.

Quelques minutes après, le concierge arriva et trouva le corps. L'alerte était donnée.


	20. Chapter 20

Ah vous savez pas la meilleure, j'ai faillit mourir hier soir ! Oui oui lol. Je rentrais chez moi à vélo et j'étais un peu pompette, je me suis pris un trottoir en descente ! Je suis plein de bandages et tout. Mais vous avez faillit rater la fin de l'histoire ! Faut que je sois plus prudent.

Enfin, je vous reviens un peu plus fou qu'avant ( choc sur la tête oblige…) et j'espère que mon histoire continuera de vous plaire lol

Bon chapitre

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Ce soir là, en rentrant au château après sa discussion épuisante avec Drago, Harry espérait rejoindre sa chambre sans croiser personne. Et la chose paraissait très facile puisqu'il utilisait les passages secrets et la carte des maraudeurs.

Seulement il n'avait pas prévu qu'il entendrait des personnes discuter en passant devant une salle.

Pour une fois, sa curiosité ne l'emporta pas sur la fatigue et l'envie de rester discret, mais alors qu'il s'éloignait des voix avec précaution, il les entendit plus nettement, signe qu'ils avaient quitté la pièce où ils se trouvaient.

Et à entendre le ton employé, la conversation que les personnes avaient n'était pas vraiment amicale.

Cette fois la curiosité gagna le combat intérieur qui se déroulait dans la tête d'Harry. Il fit de gros efforts pour ne pas retourner au pas de course dans cette direction, et se contenta de rester sur place, pour attendre de voir ce qui allait se passer.

Très vite, il entendit quelqu'un lancer un stupefix. Immédiatement après, il entendit un sort qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Puis les pas précipités des élèves partirent dans la direction opposée à la sienne. Parce qu'il était maintenant sûr qu'il s'agissait d'élèves, leurs voix ne laissaient aucun doute là-dessus.

Il souffla, soulagé qu'ils n'arrivent pas dans sa direction. Il ne tenait pas à être trouvé sur les lieux d'une bataille, même si les élèves faisaient des choses très louches. Son combat n'était pas ici, les autres professeurs étaient là pour ça, eux qui n'avaient aucun mangemort à affronter hors de l'école.

Sa conscience le poussa quand même à courir jusqu'à l'endroit où s'étaient tenus les élèves, et comme il s'y était attendu, l'un d'eux était encore allongé à terre, baignant dans son propre sang. Pas étonnant puisqu'il avait clairement entendu « Sectumsempra » sortir de la bouche d'un des autres élèves…

Il vérifia rapidement que le garçon vivait encore et lança un sort pour refermer ses blessures.

Puis il le laissa là en prenant soin de renverser toutes les armures qu'il vit sur son passage, pour alerter Rusard dans les parages. D'ailleurs la carte lui montrait que l'homme arrivait et au dernier moment, Harry réussit à atteindre un passage secret et s'y cacha. Rusard passa devant lui et filait déjà en suivant les armures renversées.

Harry entendit son cri quelques instants plus tard alors qu'il fonçait vers ses appartements.

Il savait déjà ce qui allait se passer ensuite. Rapidement, il enleva ses vêtements et les rangea avant d'enfiler un boxer et un t-shirt large, comme s'il allait se coucher.

Ce qu'il avait prévu ne rata pas. A peine deux minutes plus tard, Hermione cognait à sa porte, paniquée. Elle ne sembla même pas remarqué qu'il était en boxer devant elle tant elle était choquée. Elle réussit simplement à articuler :

« Un élève a été attaqué ! »

Harry mima la surprise avant d'aller chercher un pantalon et de le passer rapidement. A cet instant Hermione sembla enfin se rendre compte qu'il était peu vêtu et tourna la tête.

Harry sourit intérieurement. '''Elle ne changera jamais…'''

Enfin habillé et baguette en main, il ferma sa chambre.

« Je vous suis ! »

Hermione sembla revenir à la réalité et prit les devants. Ils se dirigeaient vers l'endroit même où il avait laissé le garçon.

Arrivé là-bas, il pu constater que le garçon vivait toujours, signe qu'il s'en sortirait, mais Mme Pomfresh semblait vraiment paniquée, surtout à cause du sang qui recouvrait le sol et par le teint très blanc de l'élève.

Tout ce qu'Harry apprit dans les secondes qui suivirent était que ce garçon était en troisième année. Il chercha vaguement dans ses souvenirs mais le visage lui disait à peine quelque chose, ça devait être quelqu'un de discret. Enfin, quand quelqu'un donna son nom, Will Forner, il fut certain qu'il avait bien cet élève dans sa classe.

Tous les professeurs avaient été appelés mais la plupart se contentaient de regarder avec une mine horrifiée et MacGonagall les envoya vérifier que tous les autres élèves étaient bien dans leurs chambres. Et à voir son regard, Harry comprit que ceux qui n'y étaient pas avaient intérêt à être mort ou en sale état comme Will, sinon MacGo s'en occuperait personnellement.

Enfin Mme Pomfresh décréta qu'on pouvait déplacer l'enfant et Hermione s'occupa de le faire léviter jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

Une fois là-bas, les discussions commencèrent.

« Minerva, vous pensez que c'est un autre élève qui a fait ça ? » S'inquiéta Hermione.

« Je n'en sais pas d'avantage que vous… » Répondit-elle tristement. « Mais cette…attaque…est vraiment étrange. Tout ce sang autour de lui… »

Harry fit la moue. Evidemment, un corps blanc quasiment vidé de son sang, ne montrant aucune égratignure, même Crabbe ou Goyle auraient trouvé ça louche…

« Que pouvons-nous faire ? »

« Attendre qu'il se réveille. » Lâcha MacGonagall. « Et écouter ce qu'il aura à nous dire. »

Hermione acquiesça. Mais soudain elle semblait très tendue. Harry nota ce changement sans faire de commentaire.

Autour de Will, Mme Pomfresh s'afférait à lui administrer des potions en tout genre qu'elle lui faisait avaler tant bien que mal, malgré son inconscience.

Petit à petit, le garçon reprenait des couleurs, et l'infirmière les autorisa à parler avec lui deux minutes, lorsqu'il se réveillerait, « ce qui ne devrait d'ailleurs pas tarder » avait-elle précisé.

Et en fait, à peine cinq minutes plus tard, il ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Il s'étonna de voir trois professeurs face à lui alors qu'il regardait autour de lui pour voir où il se trouvait.

Très vite il comprit et sembla blanchir à nouveau.

« William, que t'est-il arrivé ? » Demanda MacGonagall sans détour.

Il semblait complètement perdu et regardait beaucoup Hermione. Après plusieurs secondes, il répondit.

« Je ne sais pas Madame. Je marchais dans un couloir, puis je me réveille ici… »

'''Il ment !''' Comprit Harry. Déjà il savait parfaitement que Will ne se contentait pas « marcher dans un couloir » mais en plus, il venait de sonder son esprit et Will avait fait exprès de mentir. Il cachait délibérément ce qui lui était arrivé.

Le survivant se garda bien de dire ces choses à haute voix, il aurait trop de justifications à donner, mais il se promit de mener sa propre enquête dans les jours à venir. Il se passait vraiment quelque chose d'étrange dans cette école…

MacGonagall ne trouva rien à répondre. Elle semblait furieuse et frustrée à la fois. Puis, profitant de son silence, Will se rendormit. Cela sonna la charge de Mme Pomfresh qui revint pour les faire partir.

Ils le firent sans rechigner.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Je saurai pas dire quand arrive la suite mais pas avant une semaine malheureusement. J'ai moins de temps pour écrire…


	21. Chapter 21

Plus vite que prévu, je suis trop sympa…lol

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Depuis l'attaque Harry avait décidé de faire plus attention à ce qui se passait autour de lui dans l'école.

Avant il ne la voyait que comme une bonne cachette, bien qu'il prenne plaisir à enseigner sa matière préférée. Mais il avait prit conscience qu'il se passait des choses très étranges ici aussi, et il entendait bien découvrir quoi…

Alors, lorsqu'il apprit que MacGonagall avait fait appeler tous les élèves dans la grande salle le lendemain matin, alors qu'habituellement ils prenaient le petit déjeuner dans leurs chambres, Harry se dit que ce serait une occasion parfaite de jauger les élèves. Voir leurs attitudes, leurs réactions si elle venait à parler de ce qui était arrivé.

Motivé par cette idée, il se leva plus tôt qu'à l'habitude est descendit très tôt dans la grande salle, pour être certain de ne rien manquer.

Lorsqu'il arriva, peu de professeurs étaient déjà là et aucun élève, mais il n'attendit pas longtemps avant que les premiers ne fassent leur apparition. Et très vite, toute l'école fut là, largement en avance par rapport aux premiers cours. Visiblement, la demande de la directrice les avait suffisamment intrigués pour qu'ils choisissent de perdre un peu plus de leur temps de sommeil… Fait très rare !

Alors qu'Harry cherchait à travers la salle qui pourraient êtres les élèves qui avaient attaqués Will hier, il maudit MacGonagall d'avoir supprimé les maisons. Si elles existaient toujours, les coupables auraient été faciles à trouver : à la table des Serpentards !

Maintenant les élèves étaient répartis en fonction de leur chambre, les mal intentionnés avec les gentils… Comment faire le tri ?

Voyant que la directrice n'était pas décidée à leur parler tout de suite, les élèves se mirent calmement à manger.

Finalement, quand tout le monde eut finit et commençait à s'impatienter, elle se leva et lança des étincelles pour attirer l'attention.

« Je tenais à vous prévenir qu'hier soir, un élève a été attaqué dans l'école ! »

Là déjà, Harry avait beaucoup d'informations à portée d'yeux ! Certains paraissaient horrifiés, ceux qui n'avaient rien à voir avec ça certainement. D'autres semblaient en colère, des amis de Will. Et certains attendaient la suite. Les coupables se trouvaient sûrement dans le lot…

MacGonagall reprit.

« Nous ne savons pas encore si c'est un accident, mais il y a peu de chances que ce soit cela… Par contre, nous n'avons aucune information sur l'agresseur possible si c'est vraiment une attaque… »

Des sourires ! Harry avait clairement vu des sourires sur certains visages. Il s'empressa de les graver dans sa mémoire, ceux-là seraient à surveiller !

« …mais dans tous les cas, restez prudents et ne sortez pas après l'horaire autorisée ! Si quelqu'un à la moindre information, qu'il n'hésite pas à en parler à un professeur ! »

Sur ces derniers mots elle se rassit et termina de déjeuner avant de regagner sur bureau.

Petit à petit, les élèves se dirigèrent vers leurs cours et Harry décida d'en faire autant. Ca tombait plutôt bien, ce matin il avait cours avec les troisième année ! La classe de Will donc.

Il eut même la surprise de le voir arriver devant sa salle quelques secondes avant le début du cours alors qu'il pensait qu'il allait être absent. Ils entrèrent silencieusement et le cours pu commencer.

Comme à son habitude, Harry alla s'asseoir directement sur son bureau.

« Bon, aujourd'hui je ne veux pas voir une seule baguette entre vos mains où sur vos tables ! Rangez les. A la place, un parchemin et une plume iront très bien. Prenez des notes et je ne répéterai rien deux fois. Je ne noterai rien non plus au tableau alors soyez attentif ! »

Les élèves le regardèrent avec des yeux ronds. D'habitude il était plutôt sympathique avec eux, mais ce matin, il avait décidé de faire une entrée à la Rogue pour les dissuader de le chercher. La nuit avait été trop courte pour qu'il s'épuise à la tâche…

« Le sujet du jour sera le suivant : les duels. Pour l'instant nous avons seulement étudié quelques bêtes horribles et autres monstres magiques, mais l'homme aussi peut faire partie des forces du mal, comme vous le savez. Et il faut savoir s'en défendre. D'autant plus qu'apparemment les élèves s'amusent à se battre la nuit dans les couloirs, alors ça devrait vous servir… »

A nouveau des regards surpris et choqués. Will sembla disparaître sous sa table tellement il essayait de se faire petit, et quelques élèves échangèrent des regards inquiets.

« Qui peut me dire comment gagner un duel ? A votre avis ? Oui monsieur Lames !»

'''Pour une fois qu'il lève la main…'''

« On doit le tuer monsieur ! »

Harry sourit.

« Oui très bonne réponse ! D'autant plus qu'il parait qu'à cette époque de l'année, Azkaban est ravissante ! Vous ne voyez rien de moins… définitif ? »

« Seulement le blesser alors… »

« Toujours pas terrible… Tant pis ! Quelqu'un de moins violent aurait-il une réponse ? »

Une élève au premier rang leva la main timidement.

« On peut l'endormir monsieur. »

Harry secoua la tête, désabusé.

« Oui, en lui chantant une berceuse par exemple… Vous êtes donc tous incapable de vous battre en duel sans aller en prison ou êtres ridicules, voilà ce qui ressort de vos réponses ! »

Un élève se mit à rire.

« Je vois que ça amuse beaucoup monsieur Lohman… Seulement voyez-vous, j'ai été réveillé cette nuit et bien que ça vous ait beaucoup fait rire ce matin au petit déjeuner, je suis du coup de mauvaise humeur ! » L'élève pâlît en comprenant que son professeur l'avait vu sourire pendant les explications de la directrice. « Mais puisque vous avez la chance d'être de bonne humeur, je suis certain qu'une retenue avec Rusard ne vous dérangera pas ! Ce soir donc vous irez vous présenter à son bureau ! »

Le sourire s'était effacé. Harry jugea qu'il pouvait reprendre.

« Alors, j'attendais plusieurs réponses. L'endormir peut en être une, mais j'espérais que vous m'indiqueriez un sortilège, peut-être le stupéfix, ou même le pétrificus totalus qui donne à peu près le même résultat… On peut aussi simplement priver l'adversaire de sa baguette. Un simple expelliarmus et tout de suite, vous avez l'avantage ! On ne vous apprend donc rien à l'AD, ou est-ce que vous n'y allez pas ? »

Personne ne répondit…

Le reste du cours se déroula dans cette ambiance assez tendue et tout le monde fut soulagé lorsque la cloche sonna. Sauf Will, qui fut retenu par le professeur.

Il pâlit lorsqu'Harry insonorisa la pièce.

« William, William, William… C'était courageux de les attaquer, et vous avez eu la présence d'esprit de mettre hors de combat votre adversaire. Seulement en infériorité on peut difficilement attaquer de face. En tout cas pas avec ce genre de sorts… Une personne est immobilisée mais les autres ont vite fait de vous toucher. »

Le pauvre élève tenta de bredouiller quelque chose mais Harry sortit sa baguette et lui fit signe de se taire.

« J'étais là hier ! » Continua Harry. « Et je ne suis pas aussi idiot que la directrice… Un accident ! Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre ! Pourquoi vous êtes-vous battu avec ces élèves ? »

Will jeta un coup d'œil désespéré à la porte mais elle semblait vraiment loin en ce moment… Trop loin !

« Je ne sais plus monsieur… j'ai du recevoir un sort qui m'a fait perdre la mémoire… »

« Ne me prenez pas pour un con ! » Rugit Harry.

L'élève recula, apeuré.

« Je connais le sort que vous avez reçu ! Son seul effet est de vous ouvrir suffisamment pour que vous perdiez tout votre sang, et si je n'avais pas été là on vous aurait retrouvé mort ce matin ! Je veux des explications ! »

Will avait reculé jusqu'à un mur, et, constatant qu'il était maintenant coincé, commençait à trembler.

« Ils sont dangereux monsieur ! Si je parle ils vont me tuer ! » Répondit-il, paniqué.

« Si vous ne parlez pas je le ferai ! »

Le ton était très clair et Will ne douta pas un instant que son professeur en était capable.

« Ils voulaient m'obliger à aider les mangemorts ! Ils les soutiennent, comme les anciens Serpentards ! »

« Pourquoi vous ? »

« Une résistance a été organisée par quelques élèves. J'en fais partie… »

Il baissa la tête, croyant qu'il allait subir de nouveau la colère de son professeur. Mais celui-ci souriait.

« Une résistance… Comme c'est intéressant. Je peux savoir qui la dirige ? »

Will n'avait pas tellement envie de répondre, mais il avait aussi comprit que le choix ne lui était pas tellement proposé.

« Luna Lovegood. »

''' LUNA ?''' Harry était stupéfait ! Luna, mener une résistance dans le château ? Elle était bien différente dans ses souvenirs…

De son côté, Will était soulagé, il avait donné le nom d'une des personnes importantes, son professeur allait le laisser. Seulement Harry capta cette pensée et braqua son regard sur lui, à nouveau menaçant.

« Je réitère ma question William. Et faites attention, une troisième fois serait vraiment de trop. Qui dirige ? »

« Un pro…professeur ! » Bafouilla-t-il.

D'un seul Harry comprit. Sa mine inquiète et étrange l'autre soir… Et plein de petites détails qu'il avait trouvé troublants. Il aurait du comprendre plus tôt qu'Hermione n'avait pas arrêté le combat, même en devant professeur.

« Très bien… Tu peux sortir, et garde cette conversation pour toi, sinon… »

Sinon… Will ne tenait pas vraiment à savoir quoi et partit au pas de course.

Très heureux d'avoir obtenu ces informations, Harry s'en alla manger avec un large sourire.

Là-bas, il tomba sur Hermione, elle aussi à table. Il décida d'entamer la conversation.

« Professeur Granger. »

« Appelez-moi Hermione ! »

« Très bien… Hermione. J'ai conseillé à mes élèves d'aller à l'AD et je sais que vous vous en occupez. J'aimerai venir en qualité d'observateur, pour voir ce qu'ils y apprennent. »

Elle lui fit un large sourire.

« Je ne vois aucun problème. Venez donc ce soir, les plus jeunes seront là ! »

« Entendu ! » Conclut Harry en lui rendu son sourire. « A ce soir ! »


	22. Chapter 22

Un chapitre de plus !

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

L'après midi, ses cours se passèrent un peu mieux et il retrouva complètement sa bonne humeur lorsqu'une lettre de Drago arriva.

_Matt, ( quitte à dire des choses pas très jolies, autant abréger… oui oui je parle bien de ton prénom ! )_

_Je voulais juste prendre de tes nouvelles, et cette fois c'est même pas parce que je m'ennuie. Y a une nouvelle très brève qui est parue, comme quoi un élève aurait été « mystérieusement blessé ». Tu déconnes, je t'avais dit d'y aller doucement avec eux ! _

_Non plus sérieusement, il se passe rien de grave dans l'école ? C'est un accident ou… ?_

_Le plus simple sera que tu viennes pour qu'on en parle, j'aime pas écrire et la chouette que tu as acheté est complètement idiote, sans compter qu'Hedwige songe à lui tordre le cou, ça se voit dans ses yeux… Comment je lui explique que tout le monde la reconnaîtrait ? Salazard parlait aux oiseaux ? Tu crois que toi tu peux ? _

_Sinon chez nous tout ce passe bien. Nott vient de partir, je l'ai mis à l'abri avec ma mère. Il m'a dit qu'il nous aiderait si on avait besoin de quelqu'un. On verra bien…_

_Ah et puis tant que j'ai du parchemin à gâcher, autant que je le remplisse… Je sens qu'il y a comme un truc entre Antonella et moi. Et enlève ce sourire de ton visage, je ne parle pas comme une fille ! _

_D'ailleurs elle va pas tarder à rentrer, elle est partie acheter je sais plus trop quoi… elle veut qu'on s'entraîne pour les combats. Vous avez fait un complot contre moi tous les deux c'est ça ? _

_Allé j'y vais. Passe chez nous demain soir, ça sera parfait ! _

_Sa Majesté, monsieur Malefoy._

Harry rangea la lettre avec un sourire.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Quelques heures plus tard, il se tenait comme prévu devant la salle réservée par l'AD. Là où Hermione faisait les entraînements avec les élèves.

Il cogna et entra lorsque la voix d'Hermione lui répondit.

« Ah Matthew vous êtes là ! Nous allions justement commencer. » Elle se tourna vers les élèves présents. « Votre professeur de défense contre les forces du mal va assister à cette séance. Il désire voir ce que vous apprenez pour s'en servir pour ses cours… »

Harry hocha la tête. Il n'était pas réellement là pour ça mais bon… L'excuse était très bonne.

Les élèves le regardèrent avec un sourire, ils semblaient contents de sa présence. Will paraissait un peu blanc par contre, mais Harry ne s'en soucia pas, il lui avait fait assez peur pour être certain qu'il garderait le silence.

Voir ses élèves l'apprécier le rempli de fierté, mais il devait penser à autre chose.

Il était là pour espionner.

Depuis plusieurs jours il tentait de dresser une liste des élèves potentiellement dangereux, et maintenant il avait l'occasion de voir qui soutenait Hermione et Luna dans la résistance. Tous les membres de l'AD ne devaient pas en faire partie, mais il fallait bien commencer quelque part…

IL fut tiré de ses pensées par la voix d'Hermione qui s'adressait aux élèves.

« Nous allons donc pouvoir commencer. J'espère que tout le monde arrive bien à lancer l'expelliarmus. » Les élèves hochèrent la tête. « J'aimerai en être certaine, alors placez-vous par deux et montrez moi ! »

Ils ne se firent pas prier et très vite les premiers sorts fusèrent dans la salle. Certains avaient encore des difficultés et Harry souriait gentiment en voyant les premières années lancer le sort sans grand succès.

« Matthew voulez-vous bien m'aider un peu, ils semblent avoir du mal… » Le pria Hermione.

Toujours souriant, il acquiesça.

Il alla se placer aux côtés de deux élèves très en difficultés qui touchaient plus souvent les autres élèves que la personne visée.

Après un bon quart d'heure, ils arrivaient enfin à faire tomber la baguette de l'autre par terre et Harry était satisfait. Le reste des élèves s'en sortait plutôt bien aussi.

« Bon, cette fois vous le maîtrisez ! » Conclut Hermione. « Nous allons pouvoir passer à autre chose. »

« On peut faire les patronus ? » Demanda une petite fille blonde qui semblait surexcitée à cette idée.

Hermione sourit gentiment.

« Non, ce sort est très compliqué. Je connais vraiment peu de personnes qui l'aient maîtrisé avant la cinquième année, donc ça serait une très grosse perte de temps pour nous. J'attendrais que vous le voyiez en cours, mais je crois que ça ne sera pas avant la quatrième année… » Elle se tourna vers Harry pour avoir la confirmation.

« Et encore… si le temps nous le permet. L'entraînement est long et doit être plutôt individuel. En groupe on pourrait passer un bon mois dessus, alors il vaudra mieux attendre votre cinquième année… »

Les élèves semblèrent déçu mais comprirent quand même qu'apprendre ce sortilège serait tout sauf amusant.

« Je pensais plutôt vous apprendre le stupéfix ! » Continua Hermione. « C'est moins difficile et je pense que vous pourrez le réussir en quelques réunions. »

Un élève leva la main.

« A quoi sert ce sort ? »

« A endormir. » Répondit Harry en souriant.

Les troisièmes années se rappelèrent le cours qu'ils avaient eu le matin même et sourirent à la remarque de leur professeur. Hermione ne sembla pas trop comprendre mais hocha la tête.

« Oui c'est à peu près ça. »

« Vous pouvez nous montrer professeur ! » Demanda un autre élève.

Hermione sourit et se tourna vers son collègue.

« Ca ne vous dérange pas ? »

« J'ai le droit de me défendre ? » Répondit-il avec un sourire en coin.

Comme réponse, Hermione pointa sa baguette vers lui, prête à en découdre.

Harry attaqua le premier.

« Stupefix ! »

Hermione trouva le temps de lancer le même sort avant de bloquer celui d'Harry. Il détourna le rayon d'un geste négligeant. Puis passa à nouveau à l'attaque.

« Stupefix ! »

Cette fois le rayon était partit très vite et Hermione choisit de se protéger avant d'attaquer. Le sort frappa le bouclier et Hermione fut aveuglée l'espace d'une seconde avant de pouvoir attaquer.

« Stu… »

Elle ne pu terminer sa phrase… Un second sort était partit dans sa direction sans qu'Harry le formule et la toucha. Elle partit à la renverse et Harry eut tout juste le temps de lancer un sortilège pour la maintenant en l'air avant qu'elle ne s'écroule.

Il se tourna vers les élèves.

« Normalement la personne touchée tombe et reste à terre, vous vous en doutez… Si c'était un véritable ennemi je l'aurais laissé se briser la nuque. »

Les élèves semblaient encore surpris par la vitesse de leurs deux professeurs. Ils ne répondirent rien.

« Enervatum. »

Encore un peu sonnée, Hermione se « réveilla » et fut surprise d'être déjà debout. Elle lança un regard étonné vers Harry qui haussa les épaules.

« Vous alliez vous faire mal… »

« Eu…Oui, merci ! Alors comme vous l'avez sans doute vu avant que je ne sois réveillée, le contre sort et enervatum. Je pense que vous pouvez essayer à votre tour, et utilisez les coussins ! »

Sur ces mots ils se mirent tous en position et commencèrent à s'entraîner. Harry et Hermione restèrent seuls dans un coin à les regarder.

« Je suis content de voir que William va beaucoup mieux. » Commenta Harry.

Hermione sembla se tendre.

« Oui c'est une bonne chose. »

« Vous pensez que c'est un accident ? » Continua Harry bien décidé à analyser ses réponses.

« Je ne sais pas trop… Il n'avait aucune blessure, c'est quand même étrange. »

Harry sourit discrètement. Hermione semblait gênée.

« Moi je suis certain que quelqu'un l'a attaqué, et je trouverai qui a fait ça ! » Répondit-il vivement.

« Pourquoi vous sentez-vous aussi concerné ? La directrice s'en occupe déjà. »

''' La directrice vous écoute sûrement trop et aura bientôt enterrer l'affaire… ''' Songea Harry.

« Personne ne s'en prend à mon sommeil sans en payer le prix… » Répondit-il simplement.

Hermione crut à une blague et sourit. Harry préféra en faire autant pour ne pas éveiller ses soupçons.

'''Bon, je ne tirerai rien d'Hermione. Elle est trop intelligente pour se trahir. Je crois qu'une discussion avec Luna s'impose… '''

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

La suite peut-être demain, tout dépend de vous ! lol


	23. Chapter 23

Vous ne m'avez pas vraiment convaincu de votre motivation lol mais je suis gentil et je poste ce chapitre, je l'adore perso, et j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Je compte sur vous pour donner votre avis en tout cas !

Il arrive ce que tout le monde se doutait…

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

_Drago, _

_Eh ça me fait plaisir ce que tu m'as dit à propos d'Antonella ! J'espère que ça va marcher, vous arrêterez de vous ennuyer comme ça. Surtout toi ! Et puis je suis content que tu m'en parles, même si c'est un peu effrayant de voir que le prince peut avoir des sentiments comme tout le monde… Allé fais pas cette tête je plaisante ! _

_Ah et j'oubliais, t'es un idiot ! Quel est l'intérêt d'utiliser mon nom d'emprunt pour parler d'Hedwige deux lignes plus bas ? Je suis obligé de brûler ta lettre maintenant, quel dommage…_

_Je te raconterai tout pour Poudlard, on se voit demain comme promis ! _

_J'ai pas le temps d'écrire beaucoup, un rendez-vous avec Granger et des élèves en bas âge… Je fais vraiment ça pour la bonne cause tu peux me croire ! _

_Amusez-vous bien ! _

_Harry._

_Ps : c'est très joli Matthew ! _

Drago aurait bien ri en lisant la lettre de son ami si Antonella ne l'avait pas attrapée avant lui et si elle ne l'avait pas lue sans qu'il puisse faire quelque chose.

Très gentille, elle lui avait ensuite tendu la lettre avec un sourire, seulement maintenant son regard interrogateur était braqué sur Drago.

« Drago, qu'est-ce qui devrait marcher en rapport avec moi ? »

Drago grimaça. Poudlard aurait pu être en feu, elle aurait quand même retenu cette phrase…

'''Tant pis, autant jouer le tout pour le tout !''' Conclut-il alors qu'il cherchait désespérément une explication à cette phrase.

Il s'approcha lentement d'elle et la fixa dans les yeux avant de passer une main autour de sa taille.

« En fait je parle beaucoup avec Harry, et je lui avait laissé comprendre que j'étais… attiré par toi… »

Comme il s'y attendait, les yeux d'Antonella s'élargirent. Evidemment elle avait compris de quoi il parlait dans sa lettre. Elle avait remarqué que Drago était très attentionné avec elle. Beaucoup plus qu'il ne l'était avec d'autres personnes, hormis Harry évidemment…

Seulement elle s'attendait à le voir s'embourber dans des explications lamentables pour essayer de cacher la vérité, pas du tout qu'il lui réponde honnêtement en s'approchant si…dangereusement !

Pourquoi, alors qu'elle croyait pouvoir rire un peu de Drago, elle se sentait si peu sûre d'elle ? Et pourquoi le sourire était plaqué sur le visage du jeune homme qui se tenait juste devant elle, à quelques centimètres ?

« Est-ce que je t'ai jeté un sortilège de mutisme par accident ? » Sourit Drago sans s'arrêter de la fixer.

La seule chose à laquelle Antonella arrivait à penser en cet instant c'était ''' mais pourquoi ses yeux sont si beaux ?'''

« Que…quoi… » Réussit-elle seulement à bafouiller.

« Ah non, un sortilège de confusion alors… »

« Oh tais toi ! » Répondit-elle agacée.

Toujours souriant, Drago se rapprocha encore avant de poser sa main libre sur la hanche d'Antonella.

« Je ne vois rien qui puisse me faire taire ! »

Maintenant ils étaient collés l'un à l'autre, et Antonella était incapable de faire le moindre geste. Jusqu'au moment où son cerveau parvint à décrypter les paroles de Drago.

« Très bien, tu l'auras voulu ! »

Et sans lui laisser le temps de comprendre la phrase, elle se pencha pour combler les quelques derniers centimètres qui séparaient leurs visages avant de l'embrasser timidement.

Drago rompit leur baiser juste le temps de dire…

« A partir de maintenant je serai très bavard si tu utilises cette solution ! »

…avant de se pencher à nouveau vers elle pour l'embrasser avec plus de fougue. Elle sembla surprise dans un premier temps mais se laissa très vite faire.

Tout se passait bien jusqu'au moment où…

« Eu… je dérange peut-être ? » Demanda Harry, qui se tenait encore sur l'embrasure de la porte.

Drago et Antonella s'écartèrent précipitamment et Drago commença à admirer le plafond…

« Non pas du tout Harry ! Justement on parlait de toi ! »

« Et ça vous a donné envie de vous embrasser ? Par pitié laissé moi en dehors de ça ! »

Devant l'air gêné de ses deux amis, il n'arriva pas à garder son sérieux plus longtemps et se mit à rire. Drago le suivit rapidement en venant lui sérer la main alors qu'Antonella, elle, ne semblait toujours pas se remettre de cette arrivée imprévue.

« Il embrasse bien au moins ? » Lui demanda Harry en produisant des sifflements.

« oui… » Répondit-elle timidement en souriant.

« Quoi oui ? Harry tu sais que j'aime pas quand tu parles fourchelangue ! » S'insurgea Drago.

« C'était une question capitale ! » Se défendit Harry.

Drago avait l'air sceptique. Alors qu'Antonella semblait perdue.

« Il a parlé fourchelangue ? »

« Eu… Antonella, tu descends de Salazard Serpentard… Tu n'as jamais pensé que tu aurais quelques… particularités ? »

Elle fit simplement signe que non.

« Bon, et c'était quoi la question que tu as posé Harry ? Et dont la réponse était oui ! » S'impatienta Drago.

Antonella semblait très intéressée par ses pieds tout à coup.

« En fait je lui demandais si tu embrassais bien… et comme tu l'as entendu, elle m'a répondu que oui ! Heureusement pour sa première fois… »

« HARRY ! T'as regardé dans ma tête ! » L'accusa Antonella.

Drago souriait bêtement en les regardant alors qu'Harry essayait de se défendre.

« C'est pas vrai ! Tu l'as pensé trop fort c'est tout ! »

Elle se radoucit, comprenant qu'il disait la vérité.

« Et alors, Drago c'est pas la première fille qu'il embrasse ? »

Harry aurait voulu crier '''Quelle naïveté !''' mais il jeta seulement un regard gêné vers Drago. Le blond préféra changer de sujet.

« Eu… bref ! Harry tu devais venir demain, pourquoi tu es là finalement ? »

« Je m'ennuyais au château ! J'ai décidé de venir voir comment vous alliez ! »

« Si on parlait de Poudlard alors maintenant que tu es là. » Conclut Antonella.

Harry rejoignit une chaise et s'assit face au canapé où les deux autres prirent place.

« Bon, en fait c'est un peu comme à notre époque… Il y en a qui soutiennent les mangemorts, et d'autres qui soutiennent les « gentils ». Hermione utilise l'AD pour lutter contre eux… »

« Tu sais qui sont les mauvais élèves ? »

« J'ai quelques noms mais c'est difficile… En tout cas ils sont plutôt violents. L'autre soir je les ai entendu lancer un Sectumsempra ! »

Drago grimaça et Antonella ne comprenait pas.

« C'est un sortilège inventé par Severus Rogue… En gros il t'ouvre et tu perds tout ton sang. » Expliqua Harry.

« Et ça fait très mal ! » Précisa Drago.

« Enfin tout ça pour dire que c'est assez tendu. Et je suspecte Hermione de cacher tout ce qu'elle sait pour que ça n'arrive pas à la directrice. Comme ça elle peut lutter plus tranquillement… »

Drago fronça les sourcils.

« Elle n'a pas changé… »

« Non pas tellement. Je ne peux pas lui parler. Il faudra que je passe par quelqu'un d'autre si je veux des informations. Hermione ne dira rien à Matthew et encore moins à Harry… »

« Que comptes tu faire avec ces élèves ? » Demanda Antonella.

« Je voudrais chopper le chef des élèves. De ceux qui soutiennent les mangemorts. Je suis certain qu'il reçoit des ordres, comme Drago à l'époque. »

« C'est une bonne idée ! Seulement pour l'instant reste bien caché et n'attire pas l'attention sur toi. Enquête, note qui est dans quel camp pour connaître la situation parfaitement et quand tu seras prêt, essaye de trouver des alliés dans l'école !

« Oui c'est ce que je comptais faire… C'est un peu long mais c'est le plus prudent… D'ailleurs j'y retourne, je veux surveiller les allées et venues le soir ! »

« Oui ça t'aidera sûrement… »

Harry semblait perdu dans ses pensées soudain, mais il se reprit quand il remarqua que plus personne ne parlait.

« Je file enquêter ! Bonne soirée à vous deux ! »

Et il partit sans un mot de plus, laissant ses deux amis plutôt surpris par son empressement.

« Et moi je vais me coucher ! » Annonça Drago. « Demain matin on s'entraîne encore ? »

« Oui on doit profiter de ce répit ! Tout arrivera trop vite après… » Conclut-elle, la mine sombre.

« Pas trop vite j'espère ! » Lâcha Drago et s'approchant d'elle pour l'embrasser.

Antonella le repoussa en souriant.

« Non monsieur Malefoy. Veuillez regagner votre chambre, nous verrons cela demain. »

« Ma chambre ? Tu veux dire le lit à côté du tien ? »

« Non ! »

Drago se rapprocha encore, avec ce même sourire qu'il avait avant l'arrivée d'Harry.

« J'embrasse bien pourtant ! »

Antonella n'arriva pas à résister une seconde fois…


	24. Chapter 24

Voilà le chapitre !

Bonne lecture, et comme toujours, j'attends vos avis !

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Les semaines suivantes, Harry passa le plus clair de son temps libre à traîner dans le château, espérant tomber sur des élèves préparant un mauvais coup, essayant d'entendre des conversations qui pourraient l'aider…

Dans un premier temps, les investigations ne furent pas très concluantes et très vite, sa patience se dissipa.

Il trouva alors une idée nouvelle, espionner directement les élèves dans leurs appartements. Cette fois son espionnage devenait très dangereux. Il devait utiliser sa cape d'invisibilité en permanence pour éviter de se faire remarquer. Et la carte des maraudeurs n'était pas de trop pour prendre un peu moins de risques…

Grâce à cette méthode, la liste des élèves potentiellement dangereux s'allongea enfin et Harry était satisfait. Les principales personnes étaient dans sa liste, il le savait. Alors peut-être que quelques noms lui avaient échappés, mais ce n'étaient pas des élèves importants pour son enquête.

Finalement, ils arrivèrent très près des premières vacances et Harry n'avait pas encore travaillé pour connaître ses alliers éventuels. Seulement pour cette partie, il avait une idée différente…

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

« Bon, ce cours se termine ! Après les vacances, je commencerai à vous faire combattre pour voir. Ce n'est pas tout de connaître des sorts, mais il faut aussi savoir s'en servir. Sur ce, bonnes vacances à tous ! »

Ainsi se termina le cours des septièmes années qu'Harry venait de donner.

Comme d'habitude il l'avait cessé de penser à Luna, mais ça ne l'avait pas empêché de faire un très bon cours et tout le monde avait semblé pendu à ses lèvres. Il fallait aussi avouer que le sujet ( les duels ) était quelque chose qu'il aimait plus que tout.

Petit à petit, les élèves quittèrent la salle en lui souhaitant à lui aussi de bonnes vacances, et en moins d'une minute tout le monde était partit. Enfin…presque tout le monde. Comme d'habitude, Luna traînait à ranger ses affaires.

Harry avait l'occasion qu'il attendait.

« Collaporta ! »

La porte claqua et se verrouilla sous le regard surpris de Luna, qui se tourna vers son professeur.

« La conversation que nous allons avoir ne doit pas être surprise. » Expliqua-t-il en haussant les épaules.

Luna hocha la tête. Elle ne semblait pas inquiète.

« J'espère que tu ne réagiras pas trop mal… » Marmonna Harry.

L'instant d'après, son corps commença à se transformer. Sous les yeux de Luna, Matthew Specta redevint Harry Potter.

Le survivant gardait sa baguette en main, prêt à intervenir si Luna tentait quelque chose contre lui.

Mais à sa grande surprise, la jeune fille sourit.

« Alors tu es revenu Harry ! »

« Eu… » Fut tout ce qu'il trouva à répondre. Il ne s'était pas du tout attendu à ce qu'elle réagisse aussi bien.

« Ca fait un moment que je t'ai reconnu tu sais… »

Elle gardait son ton calme comme toujours.

« Puis-je compter sur ton silence ? » Demanda-t-il, tendu.

« Oui ! »

Là enfin elle semblait vivante ! Il avait déjà vu cette conviction dans ses yeux, quand ils s'étaient rendus au ministère de la magie en cinquième année.

« Surtout pour Hermione… » Ajouta-t-il.

Luna se contenta de sourire.

« Je peux te poser une question ? » Demanda-t-elle quand même.

« Vas-y ! » Accorda Harry, même s'il savait déjà quelle serait sa question.

« Es-tu innocent ? »

Harry prit un temps de réflexion, puis finalement il décida de dire la vérité.

« J'ai été un mangemort, et je suis bien responsable des évasions… Pour les meurtres dont on m'accuse, non. C'est pour ça que je suis revenu an angleterre. »

« D'accord. » Répondit-elle simplement.

Là encore il s'attendait à la voir se méfier, poser une dizaine d'autres questions, mais ce qu'il avait dit semblait la satisfaire.

« Je peux te poser une question moi aussi ? »

« Oui. »

« Je me demande depuis le début de l'année… Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore en septième année ? »

« J'ai été beaucoup absente l'année dernière et je n'étais pas prête pour les ASPICs. »

La réponse était sûrement vraie. Restait à savoir pourquoi elle avait été absente, mais Harry se dit qu'il verrait ça plus tard.

« Il faudrait qu'on se voie pendant les vacances. Pour parler de l'AD, la résistance, l'année que j'ai manquée… enfin tu vois… »

A nouveau elle hocha la tête.

« Ca te dit que je vienne te chercher au chemin de traverse dès lundi ? »

« Oui, c'est très bien ! Je ne fais rien pendant les vacances ! »

« Alors c'est décidé ! Devant chez Olivander's à midi lundi prochain ! Je serai ton professeur, Harry doit rester discret. »

« Je comprends. » Assura-t-elle.

Et sur ces mots elle repartit alors qu'Harry reprenait son apparence de monsieur Specta…

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Je sais c'est court, la suite demain promis !


	25. Chapter 25

Voilà le nouveau chapitre comme prévu.

Celui-ci est avant tout un chapitre de détente, pour alléger un peu l'ambiance, surtout pour les persos qui ont eu un début d'année assez chargé quand même lol

Ah et précision importante, ce n'est pas moi qui ai écrit ce chapitre, mais mon bêta reader, Loustic ! Déjà dans le cauchemar une amie avait écrit un chapitre, j'aime bien faire participer des gens, leur parler du chapitre, me rendre compte comment ils voient les choses lorsqu'ils écrivent. Enfin je trouve ça super intéressant, et moi personnellement j'aime beaucoup le résultat, même s'il me croit pas lol

N'hésitez pas à lui dire ce que vous en pensez en tout cas, qu'il se mette réellement à l'écriture ! mdr

Bonne lecture.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Après un peu plus d'un mois à donner des cours à tous ses élèves, Harry était au moins autant ravi qu'eux à l'idée de souffler deux semaines. Pas qu'il n'aimait pas son statut de professeur, au contraire. Mais il sentait que l'attention générale commençait à se dissiper. Il allait mettre ce précieux temps à réfléchir à la stratégie à adopter vis-à-vis des élèves agitateurs, mais ce qui retenait toute son attention concernait le cas « Luna ». « Drago saurait quoi faire », pensa Harry sans trop savoir comment aborder ce sujet sans paraître tout à fait idiot ou quelque chose comme ça. Quoi qu'il en soit, il rejoindrait son ami et sa petite amie dès le lendemain matin.

Comme à son habitude, debout depuis longtemps, Drago attendait qu'Antonella se lève. Elle ne devrait plus tarder maintenant. Comme il le pensait, une tornade brune se dirigea on ne sait comment de la chambre à la salle de bain, puis de la salle de bain à la table où elle prit à son tour le petit déjeuner.

« Bonjour ! »

« 'Jour »

« Bien dormi ? »

En guise de réponse, il y eut un grognement que Drago savait interpréter : « Si t'insistes à vouloir me parler alors que je n'ai pas encore émergé, ça va mal se terminer ! »

Mais Drago était d'humeur téméraire, ce samedi matin.

« Et quoi mmmmmmmmmh ? tu as rêvé de moi ? »

Il eut à peine le temps d'esquiver le sucrier qu'il se prit une cuillère lancée avec rage dans sa direction. Mais on ne s'en prend pas à un Malefoy sans en payer les conséquences !

En deux secondes, elle était pendue par les pieds au milieu du salon, arrosée par un jet d'eau froide.

« Ce serait possible d'avoir une conversation civilisée le matin ? »

« J'te déteste Drago ! »

« Moi aussi je t'aime » Lui répondit-il en la libérant et en la serrant contre lui.

« Tu as dit quoi ? » Demanda t'elle en séparant chaque mot, les yeux écarquillés.

« J'ai dit que si tu ne veux pas être en retard pour partir tout à l'heure, tu devrais te dépêcher de déjeuner. »

C'est avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles qu'elle déjeuna en ne pouvant s'empêcher de jeter des regards à Drago qui sans le vouloir, s'était dévoilé.

« Au fait Drago, on va où ? «

« J'en sais encore rien. On verra quand Harry sera là »

« Et vous préparez toujours vos vacances comme ça ? «

« L'imprévu ma chérie. Y'a que ça de vrai. »

« On lui parlera de la Gazette ? De ce qu'on a trouvé ? »

« Je lui en parlerai. Tu sais comment il a la baguette facile... »

« Faudrait pas qu'il tarde sinon... »

« Sinon quoi ? Des menaces ? » Demanda une voix, derrière eux.

Harry se tenait près de la porte d'entrée, '''l'air préoccupé''' nota immédiatement Drago.

« Harry, mon vieux, on n'attendait plus que toi pour y aller » Dit Drago en allant lui serrer la main.

« J'avais cru comprendre... Alors vous avez pensé à un endroit où on ne serait pas dérangés par les sorciers ? »

« On pourrait aller au bord de la mer ! » s'exclama Antonella.

« J'suis pas très mer moi. »

« Moi aussi j'irai bien à la mer essayer le sport Moldu où ils glissent sur les vagues... j'ai vu ça l'autre fois au super-Marché »

Harry n'était vraiment pas emballé mais en minorité, il hocha la tête.

« Une fois Hermione m'avait dit qu'elle était allée sur la côte Ouest de la France. Il y a des villes sympas. On va voir ? »

« Je ne suis pas sûr qu'un endroit qui plaise à Granger me plaise aussi » dit Drago entre ses dents.

« On a rien à perdre ! Allons voir ! » Dit timidement Antonella.

En moins de temps qu'il faut pour le dire, ils étaient tous les trois au bord de la mer, dans un coin sauvage où il n'y avait personne.

« Vous sentez la mer ? » Demanda Drago en respirant à pleins poumons.

« C'est possible de sentir autre chose ? » Répondit sarcastiquement Harry.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, ils étaient assis à une terrasse, devant le mobile-Home qu'ils avaient finit par louer.

« Sont bizarres ces Moldus ! Des baraques en bois ? » S'étonna Antonella.

« Ouais peut-être. Mais c'est à cinq minutes de la mer. »

Avant que le débat ne commence, Harry les interrompit :

« Il y a du nouveau dans la Gazette ? Car moi à Poudlard, j'ai des élèves qui se prennent pour des apprentis-Mangemorts. »

« Il y a dans la Gazette de ce matin un article qui traite de ça justement. »

Drago se leva, fouilla dans sa valise et en sortit un exemplaire du journal en question.

« La trahison d'Harry Potter ne fait plus de doutes, blablabla, rejoint Mangemorts, blablabla, Azkaban, oui… rien d'intéressant. » Commentait Harry au fur et à mesure de sa lecture.

« Continues ! » L'encouragea Drago.

« Bon alors, Lettre, ok, revendique les meurtres ! Quoi ? Et y'a même la lettre ? »

« Ils n'y sont pas allés de mains mortes ! » Reprit Drago.

« Je vois ça. Et ils ont même fait analyser l'écriture. »

« Je ne sais pas comment ils ont fait, mais c'est vraiment ton écriture. »

« Aucune idée. Et moi qui ai toujours cru qu'il n'avait pas plus de 2 de QI... »

« En tout cas, je comprends pourquoi le ministère et tous les aurors sont à tes trousses Harry. » Dit Antonella.

« Je les trouverai et je leur ferai passer l'envie de tuer et de ne pas assumer leurs actes ! »

« Avant ce moment, il faudra les trouver, savoir qui ils sont, pourquoi ou pour qui ils agissent, car un Mangemort ne pense pas tout seul ! » Dit Drago avant de rire.

« Rigole si tu veux, moi je sors. J'ai des esprits à sonder. »

« Je t'accompagne. Tu viens avec nous la Miss ? »

« Trop peu pour moi les sorties entre gars. Je préfère rester là préparer le déjeuner. »

« Comme tu veux ! » Dit Drago en emboîtant le pas à Harry.

Dehors, ils marchèrent plusieurs minutes sans rien dire. Drago sentait bien qu'Harry allait parler. De quoi ? Il l'ignorait mais il ne voulait en rien troubler sa concentration. Il ne savait pas précisément où ils étaient en France, mais le coin regorgeait de jolies filles. Plusieurs d'entres elles lui lançaient des regards malicieux auxquels il ne répondait pas. Il aimait Antonella. Il le savait maintenant, il en était sûr. Un nouveau sentiment qu'il avait toujours dû refouler par le passé mais depuis l'amitié avec Harry, beaucoup de choses avaient changées.

« Nous sommes à La Tranche-sur-Mer. » Dit Harry en faisant sursauter Drago. « C'est dans l'Ouest de la France. »

« Ah ouais ? » Dit drago encore secoué.

« Je sais pas à quoi tu pensais, ni à qui... Mais tu étais emporté ! »

« Ho laisse. J'ai vu que t'étais songeur quand tu es arrivé à l'appartement, tout à l'heure. Y'a un souci ? »

« Pas exactement. » Il ne savait pas précisément par où commencer. Il reprit : « A la fin du cours, j'ai retenu Luna. »

« La blonde qui était dans ta chambre ? »

« Oui elle. Il m'a semblé que depuis le début, elle savait qui j'étais. C'est comme-ci à travers Matthew Specta elle voyait Harry. »

« On l'a toujours prise pour une folle cette fille. » Dit Drago. « Fallait quand même bien qu'elle ait un don ! Non ? »

« Moi pas. Je l'ai jamais prise pour une folle. Elle ne juge personne, ne blâme personne. »

« Si tu continues, je vais finir par croire que tu as le béguin pour elle ! »

« C'est pas ça la question ! » Répondit Harry en haussant les épaules. « C'est comment elle savait que c'était moi et pourquoi ne l'avoir dit à personne compte tenu des crimes que j'ai sois disant faits ? »

« D'autant qu'elle travaillait avec l'A.D qui oeuvrait aussi pour se défendre contre toi, d'après ce que tu m'as dit. »

« Mouais... Je vais devoir me rapprocher d'elle pour en savoir plus... »

« T'es sur que c'est uniquement pour en savoir plus que tu te rapproches d'elle ? » demanda Drago à moitié mort de rire.

« Ho ça va toi ! Arrête ou je te force à me dire à quoi tu pensais tout à l'heure ! »

« D'ailleurs, comment tu sais où on est ? »

« Personne ici ne pratique l'occlumentie. »

« Fermez votre esprit Potter ! » Dit Drago dans une imitation parfaite de Rogue. « Bon, on rentre je commence à avoir faim ! »

« T'es si pressé de manger du riz ou des pattes que t'aura préparé ta futur femme ? »

« C'que je sais, c'est que le dernier à la maison fera la vaisselle »

En disant ces mots, il commençait déjà à courir. Harry le rattrapa mais Drago réaccéléra en le mettant à distance.

Harry qui ne voulait absolument pas faire la vaisselle changea une pierre en chien et l'envoya dans les pieds de Drago qui s'effondra. Il n'avait plus qu'à franchir la porte sans efforts, ce qu'il fit avant de revenir sur Drago, pour l'aider à se relever. Mais dans un bond, Drago se débarrassa d'Harry, et sauta dans la maison en le narguant.

« Anto ? »

« Calme-toi Drago ! On dirait que tu as vu un détraqueur ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y'a ? »

« Ah non ! C'est juste excellent ! C'est Harry qui fera la vaisselle ! »

« Quoi ? »

Et c'est dans cette ambiance qu'ils se mirent à table, Drago riant de l'air bougon de son ami qui était vraiment très heureux d'être là, à manger les pattes à la carbonara préparées par Antonella.

Après s'être acquitté de la sanction due à sa défaite, Harry se joignit à la bataille d'oreillers qui avait lieu dans la salle principale.

« On va se baigner ? » Demanda Antonella. « J'en ai mare de perdre ! »

« Attends je vais te filer un coup de mains ! » Dit Drago.

En joignant le geste à la parole, c'est une vraie pluie d'oreillers, de couvertures, de coussins... tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main finissait sa course sur Harry, autant qu'il pouvait. Voyant que son principal assaillant se trouvait en difficulté, Antonella reprenait ceux qui n'avaient pas atteint leur cible et les renvoya avec plus de force !

« Je vois que vous vous êtes alliés contre moi ! J'me vengerai ! »

Avant d'en savoir plus, Drago et Antonella comprirent en un regard qu'il valait mieux pour eux déguerpir aussi vite que possible.

De leur côté, Mr et Mme Martin veillaient sur leurs enfants :

« Pauline et Nico, vous ne vous éloignez pas. D'accord ? »

« Oui Papa ! » Répondirent-ils en cœur.

« Attention ! » Cria un jeune homme blond qui arrivait à toute vitesse suivit d'une fille blonde elle aussi, qui visiblement essayaient d'échapper au troisième jeune homme brun lancé à leur poursuite. S'ils n'avaient pas un grand sourire, on aurait cru qu'il leur voulait du mal. Mais comme convenu, ils n'utilisèrent pas la magie durant leur séjour pour éviter d'attirer l'attention.

« Ok Drago ! J'abandonne ! »

Fatigué d'une telle course, Drago s'arrêta d'un coup. N'ayant eu le temps de l'éviter, Antonella le percuta de plein fouet. Mais en voulant le rattraper, elle ne fit qu'aggraver les choses puisque deux secondes plus tard, ils étaient allongés par terre.

« Non mais allez faire vos cochonneries ailleurs ! » Dit Harry en se cachant les yeux. « Il y'a des personnes sensibles ! »

« Toi choqué par ça ? » Demanda Drago en se relevant. « T'étais plus démonstratif avec J... »

« Ouais ouais ! D'accord ! J'ai pas envie d'entendre parler d'elle ! » Dit Harry l'air dégoûté, comme s'il se rappelait un mauvais rêve.

« On s'installe là-bas ? » Demanda Antonella.

« Mouais, c'est assez tranquille... Pourquoi pas. »

C'est ainsi que la demie journée passa : en rires, en baignade, en batailles d'eau, en farniente essentiellement. Enfin ils étaient entre amis, loin de Poudlard, des Mangemorts et de tous ces tracas. Que n'auraient-ils pas donné pour que cette journée ne se termine jamais.

En ouvrant les yeux le dimanche matin, Harry n'imaginait pas à quel point la journée était avancée. Un bref coup d'œil sur sa montre pour le renseigner : 13h45. Il remercia intérieurement ses amis de ne pas l'avoir réveillé.

« Harry ? Ca va ? Bien dormi ? »

« Ca va et vous ? »

« Ouais ! » dit Antonella.

« Dit, on a pensé demain aller s'inscrire aux cours de Surf. Tu viens avec nous ? »

« Demain je ne serai pas là : je vois une de mes élèves. »

« Ah bon ? » Dit Antonella l'air intéressée. « Une élève ? » Demanda-t-elle en le fixant. « Ca cacherait pas quelque chose ? »

« C'que ça cache, c'est qu'il va me falloir enquêter sur ces p'tits morveux qui troublent la vie à Poudlard et qu'il faut que je sache qui les surveille, qui lutte contre eux et surtout, comment ! »

C'est ainsi qu'après une après midi de jeux, de batailles en tout genre, de repos et une bonne nuit réparatrice, Harry transplana vers Londres où comme prévu, il trouva Luna devant chez Olivander's.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

En plus il était plus long que les derniers ce chapitre, Loustic s'est pas foutu de vous ! lol

En attendant quelques jours pour le prochain, n'hésitez pas à réagir !


	26. Chapter 26

Salut, c'est Loustic.

Je prends momentanément le contrôle de ce début de chapitre.

Comme moi, vous êtes des lecteurs indécrochables de « La Guerre de l'Ombre ». J'ai eu l'honneur d'écrire le 25ième chapitre avec le stress, l'appréhension car c'est une fic qui est superbement écrite. Si vous êtes ouverts et que vous aimez les délires complètement barrés, n'hésitez pas à lire tout ce que Gid écrit !

**sushi-powa**

Citation :

« et puis bravo a ton beta readeur , parce que j'ai beaucoup aimé ce chapitre ... »

Merci infiniment à toi miss ou mister :) mais j'ai vraiment pris plaisir à l'écrire, avec du stress, et des mots... l'essentiel est que vous ne voyez que les mots :D

**Nymphodora Tonks**

Citation :

« Super ce chapitre, Loustic fait vraiment du bon boulo . »

C'est Gid qui fait du bon boulot… je n'ai écrit qu'un chapitre... Mais vraiment merci Nymphe

**Angi**

Citation :

« Franchement, Loustic, tu devrais écrire ! C'est vraiment bien écrit (...) »

Merci Angi. Mais écrire une fic c'est autrement plus difficile que d'écrire un chapitre... La fic était très bonne avant et je ne doute pas qu'on ira de surprises en surprises

**Lily9172**

Citation :

« Je trouve qu'il a vraiment très bien écrit ce chapitre! J'ai adoré! Faut pas qu'il arrête d'écrire! »

Et je fais comment pour manger :D lol non mais c'est très gentil mais encore une fois, je n'ai aucun mérite, la fic est très bonne, très bien écrite… Gid nous transporte d'émotions en surprises, de vengeances en délires entre potes... Merci encore à vous.. comme j'ai dit à Gid, je profite de ce moment car je n'écrirai peut-être pas de fic alors voilà quoi... vous voulez une photo dédicacée :D :D allé Stop au blabla ! Place au chapitre !

Retour de Gidro : ben en fait rien à dire lol, comme Loustic, place au chapitre !

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

« Professeur Specta. » Salua Luna en le voyant arriver.

Harry se demanda si elle l'appelait ainsi par prudence ou si… '''Oh et puis arrête de réfléchir Harry ! C'est Luna, elle a dit monsieur Specta comme elle aurait pu dire n'importe quoi !'''

« Luna. »

Elle se contenta de lui sourire.

« Si nous allions discuter devant un verre ! » Proposa Harry. « Je connais une taverne moldue très sympa ! »

« D'accord ! »

« Très bien, accroche-toi ! »

Le temps d'un « pop » ils se trouvaient devant la taverne en question. Après s'être installés, Harry reprit son apparence normale.

« Alors, comment vas-tu depuis tout ce temps ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Bien ! »

Elle sourit puis se replongea dans sa tasse de chocolat.

'''Ca va être pratique de discuter avec elle…j'avais oublié ce détail !''' Songea Harry en la regardant faire.

« Tu ne fais rien pendant ces vacances alors ? »

« Non. »

« Ca te dirait de venir avec moi ? J'ai deux amis qui m'accompagnent, ils m'aident dans ma mission. »

« Je serai ravie ! Ils sont sympas ? »

Harry se retint de rire en essayant d'imaginer Drago et Antonella sympas. Oh ils pouvaient l'être, mais il fallait apprendre à les connaître sûrement. '''Luna n'aura pas de mal de toute façon.'''

« Tu risques de les prendre pour des fous mais ils sont sympas ! »

Luna sourit largement. Elle, prendre quelqu'un pour un fou ?

« Et qu'allons-nous faire une fois avec tes amis ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« En fait nous comptons discuter de la situation. Ce qui se passe à Poudlard, en dehors. Pour essayer de comprendre tous ces évènements et voir comment agir… »

« D'accords. Je comprends ! »

« On les rejoint ? » Proposa Harry en finissant son verre.

« D'accord. »

'''Est-ce qu'il lui arrive de ne pas être d'accord ?'''

Sur cette pensée, Harry quitta la taverne avec Luna à ses côtés.

« Ah j'avais oublié de te préciser, nous sommes en France ! On a décidé de passer nos vacances ici ! »

« Chouette ! »

Luna souriait comme un enfant qui voir la mer pour la première fois.

Ils marchèrent jusqu'au mobil home qu'ils occupaient et entrèrent.

Une planche de surf était posée à plat sur la table et Drago et Antonella s'étaient tous les deux assis sur une extrémité de la planche. Harry les regarda en plissant les yeux mais garda ses commentaires pour plus tard.

« Luna, je te présente Drago, que tu connais déjà… Et Antonella, une amie rencontrée plus récemment ! Même en dehors des cours je surveille des enfants il faut croire… Et Antonella, je te présente Luna. »

« Bonjour ! » Lança joyeusement Luna.

« Bonjour. » Répondirent les deux autres en la détaillant du regard.

Harry se racla la gorge.

« Eu…et sinon, vous foutez quoi avec cette planche sur la table ? »

« On s'entraîne pour le surf voyons ! » Répondit Antonella avec conviction.

« Ah… oui suis-je bête ! Je n'avais pas remarqué ! Ca vous dit de descendre quand même ? »

Ils s'exécutèrent à contrecœur.

« Bienvenue chez les fous ! » Conclut Harry en adressant un regard désolé à Luna qui souriait de toutes ses dents.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Pendant le reste de la journée, Luna s'installa avec eux. Il fallait ajouter une chambre et lui trouver des vêtements. Finalement Drago et Antonella restèrent s'occuper de la chambre pendant que Luna et Harry partaient en ville faire quelques courses.

Le repas passé, ils se retrouvèrent sur la plage pour profiter du couché de soleil, un verre à la main. « Heureusement que tu es là ! » Avait dit Harry en voyant que Drago avait pensé à ramener une bouteille de Whiskey pur feu qu'ils aimaient tant.

« Et alors c'est ça ton professeur ? » Demanda Drago à Luna en désignant Harry. « A ta place je m'inquièterai ! »

Il fit un grand sourire à Harry pour éviter les représailles.

« Oh c'est un très bon professeur ! » Répondit Luna.

« Ah tu vois ! Mes élèves m'apprécient ! » Renchérit Harry avec joie.

« Je te confierai jamais mes gosses ! » Continua Drago.

« Je les accepterai jamais comme élèves qu'est-ce que tu crois ! »

« Vous avez pas bientôt finit tous les deux ! » Lâcha Antonella avec un regard faussement sévère.

Luna les regardait tous les trois, plutôt étonnée.

« T'as des enfants Drago ? » Demanda-t-elle.

L'intéressé sourit franchement devant la question de Luna.

« Non pas encore. »

« Il cherche la mère ! » Lâcha Harry.

« Tu me paieras cette phrase ! » Répondit Drago avec un regard noir.

Pourtant il pouvait très bien sentir le regard attentif d'Antonella dans son dos.

« Et puis tu dis des bêtises, je l'ai déjà trouvée ! »

Harry lui fit un clin d'œil, signe qu'il attendait cette réponse, et Drago fut certain d'avoir correctement répondu lorsqu'il sentit les bras d'Antonella autour de sa taille.

« Bon on arrête de parler de gosses, je suis en vacances… »

« … avec une des tes élèves ! » Finit Drago. « C'est autorisé ça d'ailleurs ? »

« Sûrement autant que d'enseigner sous une fausse identité en étant recherché par le ministère… »

« Ouais pas faux… Au fait Luna, comment se passe ton année ? »

Harry regarda Drago comme s'il avait un étranger devant lui. Décidemment, l'ancien Serpentard avait beaucoup changé. Jusqu'à être aimable voire amical avec « Louffoca » !

« C'est moyen… Comme depuis ma première année ! »

« En tout cas en défense contre les forces du mal tu es entre O et E pour l'instant ! » Ajouta Harry avec un sourire.

« Mais pourtant tu as redoublé ! Tu devrais mieux y arriver non ? » Demanda Drago, curieux.

Luna sembla se perdre dans ses souvenirs pendant un instant avant de répondre.

« Je n'ai pas redoublé, j'ai manqué l'année. »

« Ah carrément ! Et tu peux nous dire pourquoi ? Sauf si c'est personnel… »

« Non c'est pas personnel. En fait Hermione, Ron et Nevile ce sont lancés à la recherche des morceaux d'âme de Voldemort. Ils venaient de quitter Poudlard, ils ne manquaient pas de temps. Je les ai accompagnés. Ginny voulait venir aussi mais Mrs Weasley n'a pas voulu. »

« Mais et l'Ordre du Phénix ? Ils ne pouvaient pas vous aider ? » S'étonna Harry.

« Il n'existe plus… Depuis ta septième année, il ne servait déjà plus beaucoup, surtout après la mort de Lupin et tes…changements. Sans Dumbledore c'était trop compliqué, et ils ont tenu difficilement jusqu'à la mort de Voldemort. »

Harry baissa la tête, se sentant un peu coupable.

« Désolé… » Marmonna-t-il en prenant la main de Luna.

Elle regarda leurs mains sans rien dire pendant plusieurs secondes avant de fixer à nouveau la mer devant elle.

« Ce n'est rien… »

Le silence prit place quelques instants avant que Drago ne décide qu'il avait soif.

« Bon c'est pas tout, mais si on trinquait aux vacances ? »

« Toutes les excuses sont bonnes n'est-ce pas ? » Observa Antonella avant de l'embrasser.

« Exactement ! » Confirma Harry en attrapant la bouteille avant Drago avec un sourire victorieux.


	27. Chapter 27

Juste avant de commencer je remercie une nouvelle fois tous ceux qui ont laissé une review, j'ai répondu à la plupart en privé, et ceux qui sont en anonyme, merci aussi !

Allé la fin des vacances pour nos amis !

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

La première semaine de vacances se déroula à merveilles pour les quatre compères. Tous étaient de très bonne humeur et ces jours passés ensembles ne faisaient qu'augmenter la joie d'Harry. Enfin, il pouvait profiter de ses amis, chose qui lui avait été difficile depuis la rentrée…

Depuis leur dernière discussion sur la plage pendant laquelle Luna avait enfin expliqué les raisons de sa présence à Poudlard, ils n'avaient plus parlé de la guerre ou de ce qui arrivait dans l'école. Harry les avait avertis qu'il faudrait y revenir, mais ils semblaient tous d'accord sur le fait que le plus tard serait le mieux.

Les vacances étaient le moment de penser à autre chose.

Entre le surf ( Drago était d'ailleurs très fier d'avoir réussit à traîner Harry sur la plage pour qu'il essaye ), les ballades, les baignades et les siestes, ces quelques jours de répit passèrent malheureusement très vite.

La rentrée approchant, Harry alla se coucher en annonçant que le lendemain, ils devraient parler de choses sérieuses.

Sans surprise, tout le monde fut debout avant lui ce jour là.

Tout d'abord Drago et Antonella se levèrent en même temps. Depuis le début des vacances, elle avait exigé qu'il la réveille lorsqu'il se levait, et l'argument de la douche a deux semblait avoir fait mouche puisque Drago n'avait jamais été aperçu seul pendant le petit déjeuné.

Ils étaient d'ailleurs tout souriants lorsque Luna sortit de sa chambre, pas franchement en forme. Comme tous les matins, elle ressemblait à un épouvantail qui aurait essuyé une tornade. Maintenant habitués, ils ne firent aucune remarque.

Après une douche rapide, elle les rejoignit à table et commença à manger. Puis ils discutèrent tranquillement tous les trois pendant la matinée, avant que la patience de Drago ne commence à faiblir.

Finalement il décida qu'il était l'heure de l'apéro et s'empressa d'aller chercher la bouteille sous le regard amusé d'Antonella.

« Je vais pas l'attendre jusqu'à 14h, c'est hors de question ! Sois disant que nous devons parler de choses importantes aujourd'hui… Tu parles ! »

« Tu connais Harry mieux que moi… Peu de choses sont capables de le forcer à se lever tôt. » Souligna Antonella alors que Drago la servait.

« Pourquoi on ne le réveille pas ? » Proposa Luna.

Drago paraissait choqué. Cette idée était inconcevable. Antonella s'assit plus profondément dans son fauteuil en se souvenant qu'elle avait eu mal aux fesses pendant deux jours après son vol plané.

Finalement Luna prit leur silence comme un signe de leur accord et se leva pour aller vers la chambre d'Harry.

« Non Luna ne fais pas ça ! » Cria Drago en levant soudainement, réalisant ce qu'elle allait faire.

Mais Luna se tourna vers lui, un peu surprise, et Drago se dit que finalement, elle risquait juste de finir par terre… Avec un sourire, il se rassit et lui fit signe d'y aller.

« T'es vache ! » Marmonna Antonella.

« Tu sais c'est marrant quand tu n'es pas la personne qui vole ! »

Drago affichait un sourire moqueur.

« Tu vas me payer ça ! »

Une violente bataille à coup de chatouilles commença dans le salon alors que Luna venait d'entrer dans la chambre d'Harry.

Antonella n'arrivait déjà plus à s'arrêter de rire lorsque les attaques de Drago cessèrent. Il avait une mise surprise.

« Qu'est-ce tu as Drago ? »

« J'ai pas vu Luna passer ! »

D'un pas silencieux, il s'approcha de la chambre d'Harry dont la porte était restée entrouverte. Curieux, il jeta un regard dans la pièce en tendant l'oreille.

Ce qu'il vit ne l'étonna qu'à moitié. Harry n'avait pas attaqué Luna. Drago le savait déjà, c'est pour cela qu'il l'avait laissée y aller.

Et maintenant ils étaient tous les deux assis sur le lit d'Harry, dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

« Je te promet que cette fois je ne te laisserai pas ! »

Harry venait de parler. Cette phrase surprit à moitié Drago, mais il finit par se dire qu'Harry parlait sûrement de sa septième année. Luna était une de ses seuls amis à ce moment là, et il l'avait laissée en partant avec lui.

Toujours aussi discret, Drago décida de s'éloigner de la porte, sous le regard interrogateur d'Antonella.

« Bon, si nous préparions le repas tous les deux ! » Lança-t-il joyeusement.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Une heure plus tard, ils étaient tous les trois prêts. Le repas avait été agréable, sauf pour Drago qui recevait des aliments en tout genre dans la figure, qu'Harry lui lançait en réponse à ses regards moqueurs.

« Quand ces messieurs auront finit de répandre le repas sur le sol, on pourra peut-être discuter ? » Proposa Antonella, faussement fâchée.

Drago bassa la tête comme un élève de première année qu'on aurait surpris en train de faire une bêtise alors qu'Harry lançait plusieurs sorts pour remettre de l'ordre dans le salon.

« Bon, discutons ! Luna, pourrais-tu me dire ce qu'il se passe en détails à Poudlard ? Je suis au courant pour la résistance mais ça n'explique pas grand-chose… »

« En fait c'est comme avant. Certains élèves soutiennent les mangemorts. Ils sont assez violents donc Hermione a mis en place une résistance. »

« Mais comment font-ils ? Je veux dire, quand j'étais là c'était pas l'envie que me manquait, mais on était trop surveillés ! »

Drago paraissait outré que d'autres réussissent là où il avait échoué.

« La poigne de Dumbledore était bien plus forte que celle de MacGonagall… » Comprit Harry alors que Luna haussait les épaules.

« Oui c'est ce que dis Hermione aussi. »

« Bon, et pour dehors, comment on agit ? »

Drago se frottait le menton, pensif.

« Je sais pas, mais ce qui est sûr c'est qu'on avance pas… On ne sait même pas qui tire les ficelles. Aucune nouvelle de Jade… » Enonça Antonella.

« C'est clair ! Je pense qu'on va retourner à l'idée de base, aller enquêter dans des endroits louches, l'allée des embrumes en particulier. »

Harry semblait inquiet.

« C'est dangereux, vous êtes certains ? »

« Dans tous les cas on finira par être en danger ! Sauf si on attend qu'ils meurent de vieillesse. »

Chacun réfléchissait dans son coin, mais aucune solution n'apparaissait. Finalement Harry conclut la discussion.

« Bon, de mon côté je vais faire le ménage dans Poudlard, c'est tout ce que je peux faire et ça sera déjà bien. Vous deux, continuez d'enquêter, et espérons que Jade nous apporteras des nouvelles, mais ne comptez pas que sur elle… »

« On est pas désespérés au point de compter sur Jade, ne t'inquiètes pas, on trouvera qui se cache derrière tout ça ! » Répondit Drago avec un sourire.

Antonella approuva.

« Il a raison ! Occupe toi de Poudlard, et nous du reste ! »

Harry leur sourit chaleureusement, mais il paraissait déterminé.

« Très bien ! Dès lundi, la guerre de l'ombre recommence ! »


	28. Chapter 28

Voilà le nouveau chapitre ! Il ne s'y passe malheureusement pas grand-chose, mais fallait que j'en parle lol

Je vous promet de l'action dès le chapitre 30 et si vous reviewez vite, les chapitres devraient arriver vite eux aussi !

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Le lundi qui suivit, Harry et Luna étaient de nouveau à Poudlard. Les cours allaient reprendre et ils devraient faire semblant de ne pas se connaître en présence de quelqu'un d'autre.

De leur côté, Antonella et Drago avaient regagné leur appartement, bien décidés à enquêter le plus rapidement possible.

La reprise des cours se passa très bien. Les premières années semblaient en pleine forme et ces deux semaines de répit leur avaient fait beaucoup de bien. Ils furent particulièrement attentifs pendant tous le cours. Harry les félicita et les laissa partir sans même leur donner de devoirs à faire.

Ensuite, comme tous les lundis, il avait cours avec les septièmes années. '''Ca devrait mieux se passer maintenant que je n'essaye plus de deviner ce que Luna fait ici…'''

Il les attendit devant sa salle et lorsqu'il fut certain que tout le monde était bien là, il leur annonça :

« Suivez-moi ! Aujourd'hui nous allons dans le parc pour pratiquer. Je tiens à ce que ma salle reste entière. »

« On va faire quoi ? » Demanda un élève qui marchait juste à côté de lui.

« Des duels ! »

La réponse fut accueillie par des mines réjouies et ils descendirent jusqu'au parc d'un pas rapide.

« Bon. Vous allez vous battre chacun votre tour, je ne peux pas surveiller si tout le monde lance des sorts n'importe comment. Alors mettez-vous par deux et je vous ferai passer chacun votre tour. »

Les élèves obéirent.

« Rappelez-vous bien ce qui a été dit sur les duels. Pensez aux sorts que vous connaissez et qui pourraient être utile. Songer à l'attaque, à la défense. Et soyez originaux si possible ! »

Ils semblaient tous impatients.

« Allons-y ! »

Pendant deux heures, les élèves s'affrontèrent.

Harry passait le plus clair de son temps à s'ennuyer. Ils se battaient mollement, avec toujours les mêmes sorts. Qui serait resté éveillé devant un tel spectacle ?

Heureusement, de temps en temps un élève lançait un sortilège un peu dangereux qu'Harry s'empressait de bloquer.

« Je n'ai pas envie d'interrompre le cours pour emmener un élève recouvert de pustules à l'infirmerie ! Ne lancez par n'importe quel sort! »

Finalement, ils étaient tous entiers quand la fin du cours sonna et les élèves s'éloignèrent rapidement pour rejoindre le château.

Luna resta en dernière et Harry passa à ses côtés en lui glissant discrètement.

« Vas y avant, il ne faut pas qu'on nous voie ensembles ! Je te rejoins devant la salle. »

Quelques instants après que Luna fut partie, Harry sortit sa carte et avec un sourire, se dirigea vers le château à son tour.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

« William, quel plaisir de se retrouver ! »

Il venait d'intercepter Will Forner dans un couloir, il avait besoin de lui.

« Que voulez-vous monsieur ? »

Il semblait moins impressionné que la première fois mais tremblait quand même légèrement.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne te ferai rien ! J'ai vu que tu avais gardé le silence concernant notre dernière discussion. C'est bien, continu comme ça. Et je voulais ajouter autre chose. Si Hermione te le demande, je t'ai entendu discuter avec Miss Lovegood. »

« Quoi ? »

« Tu comprendras si elle t'en parle, et n'oublie pas ce que tu dois lui répondre ! »

« Très bien… »

Harry fit un geste de la main pour l'inviter à partir, et Will s'exécuta rapidement.

Deux escaliers et un couloir plus loin, Harry se trouvait devant la salle de métamorphose. Luna était déjà là.

Harry cogna puis entra, Luna sur les talons.

Hermione était assise derrière son bureau. En les voyant elle se leva et les regarda, surprise.

« Professeur Specta ! Il y a un problème avec Miss Lovegood ? »

« Non aucun rassurez-vous, seulement je viens de surprendre une conversation très intéressante… »

Luna baissa la tête.

« … à propos d'une résistance, dans l'école. »

Hermione blanchit légèrement mais masqua très vite sa surprise.

« Une résistance ? »

'''Tu mens trop bien Hermione !'''

« Une résistance que vous dirigez ! Ne vous fatiguez pas trop à feindre l'ignorance ! »

Grand blanc. Hermione cherchait apparemment quelque chose à répondre.

« Votre silence le confirme. Très bien ! »

« Ne dites rien à la directrice ! » Répondit-elle précipitamment.

Harry sourit simplement.

« Je n'en ai pas l'intention ! »

Hermione sembla revivre.

« Donc si je comprends un peu mieux ce qui se passe ici, William a été attaqué. Par les ennemis de cette résistance. Donc ce sont eux qui m'ont privés de ma nuit ce jour là ? »

« Oui. » Répondit-elle d'une petite voix.

Harry s'avança jusqu'au bureau et s'assit dessus.

« Ca ne me dérange pas que vous cachiez des choses à votre directrice, rassurez-vous. Puis-je me joindre à votre résistance ? »

Là Hermione était au-delà de la surprise, mais elle hocha la tête et sourit enfin.

« Avec plaisir ! Un professeur supplémentaire pour nous aider ne peut qu'être une bonne chose ! Mais vous êtes sûr ? »

« Parfaitement ! » Confirma Harry.

'''Ca sera plus simple de faire le ménage avec l'aide de quelqu'un, surtout si un autre professeur est là pour couvrir nos actions.'''

Il songea qu'Hermione devait penser exactement la même chose.

Avec un sourire, il la salua et quitta la pièce. Les choses allaient enfin bouger dans l'école.


	29. Chapter 29

_Harry, _

_Ta rentrée c'est bien passée ? _

_J'imagine que oui ! Ici rien de spécial, hormis l'objet de cette lettre…_

_Jade nous a écrit, elle va passer ce soir pour nous parler de choses importantes apparemment. Je te préviens pour que tu viennes si tu en as le temps, ça m'éviterait d'avoir tout à te raconter ensuite. Nan je déconne, mais je pense que tu préfère être présent !_

_Je te laisse, fais pas trop de bêtises avec Luna, Granger, ou qui sait… MacGo…beurk ! _

_A ce soir. _

_Drago_

La lettre était arrivée le matin même alors qu'Harry mangeait dans la grande salle. En voyant son vrai nom en haut, il s'était empressé de ranger la chose et l'avait lue rapidement dans sa salle de classe avant de début des cours.

Comment transformer une journée banale en une journée ennuyante interminable ? Facile, en recevant une lettre aussi intéressante dès le matin. Même s'il s'était refusé l'idée de reposer quelque espoir sur Jade, il devait bien avouer que ce qu'elle pourrait lui dire le soir même l'intéressait au plus haut point.

Il garda cette lettre en tête durant toute la journée, ne songeant qu'au moment où il pourrait quitter l'école pour aller rendre visite à ses amis et parler à Jade.

Finalement ce moment arriva après deux heures éreintantes passées avec les quatrièmes années qui, visiblement, étaient aussi fatigués que lui par cette journée…

Comme il en avait pris l'habitude, il courut jusqu'aux portes de Poudlard avant de transplaner à Londres où il retrouva ses deux complices.

« Harry, tu as fait vite ! »

« Elle va peut-être nous donner des informations intéressantes. Depuis le temps qu'on piétine je ne voulais pas rater ça ! »

Antonella était occupée à cuisiner et elle se contenta d'un « bonjour » lointain. Drago attrapa Harry par l'épaule et l'emmena jusqu'au canapé où il s'assirent.

« Alors, elle ne t'a rien dit de plus précis ? »

« Non… Aucun détail dans la lettre. Mais elle ne devrait pas tarder… »

Pendant les minutes qui suivirent, Harry raconta sa journée à Drago, histoire de passer le temps, puis finalement quelqu'un cogna à la porte.

« Entre ! » Cria Drago.

Sans surprise, ils constatèrent qu'il s'agissait bien de Jade. Elle semblait en forme, bien plus qu'après son évasion d'Azkaban en tout cas. Elle les salua d'un signe de tête et vint s'asseoir à côté d'eux alors qu'Antonella pointait enfin le bout du nez.

« Tu n'as pas été suivie ? » S'enquit Harry.

« Non c'est bon… J'ai attendu un peu avant de vous contacter, pour qu'ils me fassent un peu confiance. Et puis j'ai transplané plusieurs fois. »

Drago hocha la tête, un peu rassuré.

« D'ailleurs, comment as-tu fait pour qu'ils t'acceptent en sachant qu'Harry t'avait libéré ? »

« Je leur ai dit qu'il avait fait ça parce qu'il m'aimait toujours et qu'il voulait se faire pardonner. »

Sa voix ne trahissait aucune émotion. Seul l'aspect pratique de ce mensonge semblait compter. Drago, lui, semblait outré par ce qu'elle venait de dire.

« Et ils ont cru ça ? » Interrogea Harry.

« Ca les a bien fait rire ! » Sourit-elle.

Harry haussa les épaules.

« Si ça peut t'aider… »

« Et alors, qu'est ce que tu as à nous dire ? » S'impatienta Drago.

Elle lui sourit froidement pour lui montrer la haine qu'elle avait envers lui, mais répondit.

« En fait jusque là je n'avais pas grand-chose… Comme Antonella a pu vous le dire, les mangemorts agissent bizarrement. Ils semblent recevoir des ordres mais personne ne parle jamais de la personne qui dirige tout ça. Seules quelques personnes doivent le connaître, mais je ne peux même pas l'affirmer… »

« Ca on le savait déjà… Et parmi ces mangemorts, il n'y a pas de chef ? »

« Pas vraiment… Bellatrix tient une place importante, surtout parce qu'elle est mangemort depuis très longtemps. Mais elle n'est pas une meneuse. Seuls quelques nouveaux obéissent à ses ordres parce qu'ils ont peur d'elle ! »

Le silence se fit pendant quelques instants. Harry était une fois de plus perdu dans ses pensées, comme s'il essayait de reconstituer un puzzle, mais visiblement il restait trop de vides pour qu'il y parvienne.

« Et tu pense pouvoir découvrir le chef ? »

Jade s'accorda un temps de réflexion.

« Honnêtement…non. Certains sont là depuis plus d'un an et ne le connaissent pas, alors la tâche semble impossible… Si j'y arrivais, je pense que je ne vivrai pas assez pour vous transmettre l'information. Il tient à rester secret, ça c'est certain ! »

Antonella hocha la tête. Le peu de temps qu'elle avait passé avec les mangemorts après la mort de son père lui avait apprit la même chose. Quelqu'un dirigeait dans l'ombre.

« Bon, changeons de sujet ! » Proposa Harry. « Que peux-tu nous dire à propos des lettre que j'aurai sois disant envoyées pour revendiquer les meurtres ? »

« Ca vient de moi. »

Elle avait répondu naturellement, sans aucune gêne ou honte.

« Explique toi ! »

« Ca faisait partie d'un plan que Voldemort a abandonné l'année dernière. Il comptait te discréditer, un peu de la même manière, en écrivant des lettres avec ton écriture. Je lui avais transmis quelques uns de tes cours pour qu'il ait ton écriture à disposition. Ensuite quelques sorts suffisent pour le reproduire…»

Drago se retenait de lui sauter dessus pour la frapper, mais le calme d'Harry l'aida à rester en place.

« Alors ils sont retombés sur ces cours et ont eu la même idée ? »

« Sûrement… Je ne peux pas te dire j'étais en prison à ce moment là, mais ça parait le plus probable. A moins que les quelques mangemorts de l'époque en aient parlé, mais peu de personnes étaient au courant. »

« Même moi je ne savais pas… » Acquiesça Antonella.

Harry se permit un petit sourire. Beaucoup de choses restaient à découvrir, mais au moins il venait d'avoir des éclaircissements sur un point…

Alors que chacun réfléchissait dans son coin, Jade se leva et marcha jusqu'à la porte.

« Une dernière chose Harry. Fais attention à Poudlard dans les jours à venir, certains élèves sont plus dangereux qu'ils en ont l'air… »

Et sur cette dernière phrase, elle disparut.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

promis de l'action dans le prochain lol


	30. Chapter 30

Désolé pour l'attente un poil plus longue que prévue…

En réalité c'est parce que je travaille activement sur le prochain chapitre et qu'il est assez important ( et long par la même occasion ). A partir du prochain les chapitres feront au moins 6 pages, ça sera mieux que 3 ou 4 ( et la principale raison et que j'ai envie que chaque chapitre restant est son lot d'action ! ) Ca va déchirer ! ( et comme dirait loustic, on va squizzer des têtes )

Allé bonne lecture, et n'oubliez pas les review, j'arrive dans des passages importants à écrire, I NEED YOU !

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Comment ça les élèves sont dangereux ?

J'échange un regard avec Drago et Antonella mais eux non plus ne semblent pas avoir saisit la signification de cette phrase.

Evidemment qu'ils sont dangereux, ils lancent des sorts quasiment mortels sans aucun remord. Peuvent-ils êtres plus dangereux encore ?

Pourquoi ne m'en a-t-elle pas dit d'avantage avant de partir ?

« Tu pense que c'est à prendre au sérieux ? » Me demande Drago.

Je prends un temps de réflexion.

« Oui sûrement. Elle ne m'aiderait pas si elle n'y était pas obligée, et le serment l'empêche de me trahir… »

« Tu devrais te méfier ! Je n'ai confiance ni en Jade ni en ce serment ! »

« Ne t'en fais pas, moi non plus. Je pense que c'est pour cette raison qu'elle m'en a dit un minimum. Elle respecte sa promesse sans trop trahir ses petits copains. »

« Ca lui ressemble bien t'as pas tort ! »

Je continue de réfléchir dans mon coin.

Que peut-il y avoir de différent chez les élèves pour qu'elle doive me prévenir ? Ils préparent quelque chose ? En tout cas, une chose est certaine, les mangemorts préparent quelque chose, sinon Jade ne serait pas venue ici ce soir.

Je n'y comprends quand même pas grand-chose…

« Tu devrais retourner à Poudlard ! » Me lance Drago, la mine soucieuse. Antonella acquiesce.

J'étais justement en train de pense la même chose. Quelque soit la signification des paroles de Jade, il va se passer quelque chose à Poudlard.

Attends ! Je viens de penser à une chose… Est-ce possible qu'elle se soit servit de cette occasion pour se foutre de moi ? Elle m'éloigne de Poudlard pour me dire qu'il y a justement un danger là-bas !

« JE FONCE ! » Criais-je à Drago et Antonella en attrapant ma cape avant de partir au pas de course.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Arrivé à Poudlard, Harry partit au pas de course en direction de ses appartements. Là-bas se trouvait le carte du maraudeurs, sont principal atout et moyen incontournable pour surveiller le château, notamment des allées et venues douteuses.

Il était plus de minuit, aussi il ne fut pas surpris de trouver le château très calme, puisque tout le monde ou presque devait déjà dormir. Il atteignit ses appartements sans croiser âme qui vive, et à peine entré, il s'empressa de fouiller ses affaires.

'''Fichue carte, jamais là quand on la cherche !'''

Après cinq bonnes minutes amplement suffisantes pour transformer la pièce en camp de bataille, il brandit triomphalement la carte.

« Je jure que mes intentions sont mauvaises ! »

'''Et je l'ai peut-être dit un peu fort, j'espère que personne n'écoutait à la porte…'''

Il parcourut avidement la carte des yeux, mais au premier coup d'œil il n'y avait rien de louche à signaler.

Quelques instants plus tard pourtant, son sang se glaça dans ses veines.

« Lestrange… »

L'espace d'un instant, il eut un gros doute, mais tout s'expliquait. La mise en garde de Jade, et la présence d'un Lestrange dans le château…

Il était certain d'une chose, aucune élève ne portait ce nom. La mari étant mort, il ne pouvait s'agir que de Bellatrix elle-même !

« Ok. On va s'amuser alors Bellatrix puisque tu me cherches ! »

La surprise avait fait place à la détermination. Il n'était plus triste d'avoir perdu Sirius, le sort d'amnésie faisant toujours effet, mais il ne raterait pas une occasion de faire payer sa meurtrière.

Il allait refermer la carte lorsqu'il remarqua quelque chose d'autre. Dans des chambres d'élèves, certains points s'étaient mis à bouger. Ils semblaient tous se préparer à sortir. La synchronisation semblait trop importante pour être une coïncidence. Une nouvelle fois, les noms lui étaient inconnus, signe qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'élèves. Bellatrix n'était donc pas seule…

Il referma la carte et sans même prendre la peine d'aller vérifier, il décida qu'il était temps de donner l'alerte.

« Sonorus ! ALERTE ! ALERTE ! DES MANGEMORTS SONT DANS L'ECOLE ! »

Il avait évidemment alerté les mangemorts, mais au moins des professeurs viendraient peut-être aider. Lui voulait s'occuper personnellement de Bellatrix, qui pour l'instant était à l'arrêt, de l'autre côté du château.

Il prit une profonde respiration et, baguette brandie, ouvrit la porte d'un geste vif avant de sortir dans le couloir.

Sans surprise, il tomba face à quatre hommes portant des cagoules. Etonnement, l'un d'eux fut réagit presque instantanément.

« Avada Kedavra ! »

Harry plongea et se releva en un instant.

« Stupéfix ! »

Son ennemi s'écroula, mais Harry n'y fit même pas attention, il venait d'entendre un bruit derrière lui. Il se tourna rapidement, prêt à lancer un nouveau sort, mais c'était simplement Hermione qui venait d'arriver à son tour.

Le temps qu'il reprenne le combat, un doloris le frappa de plein fouet. Il lâcha un cri sous le coup de la surprise mais la douleur était supportable. Une fois de plus, les mangemorts envoyés étaient dans incapables. Hermione aurait vite fait de s'occuper d'eux.

Alors, bien décidé à l'aider avant d'aller s'occuper de Bellatrix, Harry fonça vers les mangemorts en lançant des gerbes d'étincelles pour brouiller la vue de tout le monde.

Il passa au milieu de trois hommes à grand renfort de coups de coude et continua à courir le long du couloir, même après les avoir dépassés.

Dans son dos, il pouvait toujours entendre les bruits de combat, et même la respiration saccadée de quelqu'un qui, de toute évidence, était partis à sa poursuite.

Il ne s'en préoccupa pas et continua de courir jusqu'à la tour d'astronomie où Bellatrix l'attendait. Le lieu même où Dumbledore était mort.

Quasiment arrivé, il s'arrêta pour attendre son poursuivant. Il était temps de se débarrasser de lui. Le « combat » ne dura qu'un instant. Juste le temps qu'Harry bloque un sortilège et stupéfixe son ennemi.

Après quoi il reprit sa course, et enfin, arriva.

Avec un sourire qui aurait fait froid dans le dos à beaucoup de monde, il poussa la porte et avança en haut de la tour.

Une petite fille était là, debout, face à lui. Il la connaissait très bien, c'était une première année plutôt bonne élève, et très discrète. Alors il comprit…

« Bellatrix, c'est minable… » Sa voix était très calme et il reprit sa vraie apparence tout en parlant. « Enlever des élèves pendant leurs vacances pour les remplacer au moment de la rentrée. Tu es tombée bien bas ! »

La petite fille lâcha un rire hystérique. Elle reprenait déjà son véritable visage et quelques instants après, Harry pu enfin lire la haine dans les yeux de son ennemie.

« Si je m'attendais à te trouver ici, Potter ! J'aurai en plus le plaisir de te tuer ! » Dit-elle avec un sourire mauvais qui aurait effrayé n'importe qui.

Pourtant Harry sourit en retour.

« Je ne vois pas le plaisir que tu prendras à mourir de ma main, mais bon… allons-y ! Stupéfix ! »

Elle bloqua le rayon et répondit par un doloris. Cette fois, Harry prit bien soin de l'éviter. Ceux lancés par Bellatrix étaient puissants, il n'en doutait pas et surtout il n'avait pas envie de le vérifier.

« Expelliarmus ! »

Bellatrix se mit à rire alors que le sort approchait d'elle et se contenta de créer un vague bouclier. Harry sourit à son tour lorsqu'il vit son sort traverser le bouclier comme s'il n'existait pas et atteindre Bellatrix.

« Un bouclier peut bloquer n'importe quel sort, et inversement n'importe quel sort peut traverser un bouclier. Tout se joue dans le rapport de puissance. Tu as donc oublié ça ? »

La colère dans ses yeux répondait parfaitement.

« Bon, maintenant que j'ai un larbin sous la main, en l'occurrence toi ! J'aimerai vraiment que tu me dises qui dirige la bande de débiles profonds à laquelle tu appartiens ! Un nom peut-être ? »

« Vas te faire… »

« Tsss… Coopère, ça serait dommage qu'on en vienne à la torture, on est dans une école quand même ! »

Bellatrix regarda autour d'elle, cherchant certainement un moyen de s'enfuir, mais Harry lui barrait la route. Les autres options menaient au suicide. Rien de bien intéressant…

Avec un dégoût non dissimulé, elle se tourna à nouveau vers lui.

« La torture ? » Elle ri doucement, comme pour le provoquer.

« La torture ! » Répondit-il en caressant calmement sa baguette.

« Tu n'oseras pas ! »

« Doloris ! »

Elle s'écroula en hurlant.

« J'ai bien essayé de rentrer dans ton esprit mais je me rends compte que tu es Occlumens… »

« Je ne te dirais rien ! »

Harry prit un air désolé.

« Je sais… ça ne vaut même pas la peine de te torturer. Et puis je manque de temps. Je n'aurai qu'à dire que tu es tombée pendant notre combat… »

Le temps qu'elle réalise, Harry avait déjà lancé un sortilège pour la faire léviter. Il la plaça au-dessus du vide avant de rompre le charme, sans douter un seul instant que quelques mètres plus bas, il ne resterait plus qu'un cadavre, souvenir de son ennemie… Sans un seul regard, il jeta la baguette de Bellatrix dans la même direction et partit.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Le prochain chapitre a pour l'instant 4 pages mais je pense qu'il fera le double, alors comptez trois jours d'attente environ. ( je prends mon temps, il s'agirait pas d'écrire de conneries si près de la fin )


	31. Chapter 31

Bon, le temps de mise à jour est un peu plus long que d'habitude et je pense qu'il vous faudra vous y habituer, même si la fin approche… j'ai de nombreuses choses à faire à côté de l'écriture, mais je fais au mieux !

En tout cas je me suis éclaté sur ce chapitre, et je ne pense pas vous entendre vous plaindre de la longueur ! lol

Bon chapitre !

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Driiiiiiiing !

D'un geste rageur, Harry envoya valser le pauvre réveil à travers la pièce. Un petit vol plané et un mur plus tard, l'objet de torture était enfin réduit au silence, et son propriétaire se détendit.

Il allait se rendormir lorsque sa mémoire donna l'alerte. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand et il grimaça en se rappelant la voix insupportable qu'avait MacGonagall, la veille, au moment d'annoncer : « Réunion des professeurs demain à 7h ! »

Des mangemorts dans le château, c'est mal ! Mais un réveil qui sonne à 6h30, là c'est carrément cruel !

« Pourquoi tant de violence ? » Marmonna-t-il en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit.

Le réveil, réduit à l'état de pièces détachées, ne trouva rien à répondre.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Tout juste une demi-heure plus tard, Harry s'écroula sur une chaise à côté d'Hermione dans une pièce transformée en salle de réunion pour l'occasion.

Il jeta un regard haineux autour de lui, mais aucune trace de MacGonagall.

Bien décidé à profiter au maximum du retard de la vieille chouette, il s'affala sur la table et ferma les yeux.

Lorsque Hermione le secoua vigoureusement quelques minutes plus tard, le regard courroucé de MacGonagall était braqué sur lui.

« Figurez-vous qu'hier soir j'ai croisé des mangemorts dans le château ! Ceci explique certainement un manque de sommeil… » Justifia-t-il avec ironie.

Regard sévère, yeux qui lancent des éclairs.

Finalement elle préféra ignorer la remarque et entama la réunion. Tous les professeurs semblaient en pleine forme et prêts à écouter.

« Comme vient de le mentionner Monsieur Specta, des mangemorts ont réussit à pénétrer dans l'enceinte du château. »

'''Ah bon ? On est pas là pour discuter du choix du menu pour le repas de midi ?'''

« Fort heureusement, les professeurs Specta et Granger ont réussit à les maîtriser avant qu'ils ne puissent accomplir leur mission. »

« Nous savons tout ça ! » Interrompit Harry. « Les aurors ont-ils réussit à leur soutirer des informations ? »

« Toujours rien pour l'instant… Mais je voulais vous parler d'une chose plus importante. Comme nous l'avons appris grâce à Monsieur Specta, les mangemorts se sont introduits ici en prenant la place d'élèves, et en utilisant du polynectar. Cinq élèves n'étaient donc pas là et des aurors se sont rendus à leur domicile. Toutes les familles concernées ont été retrouvées attachées dans leur maison mais en parfaite santé. Aussi je tiens à vous rassurer, les élèves feront très vite leur retour à Poudlard. »

« Bonne nouvelle ! » Lança joyeusement Flitwick.

Harry, de son côté, attendait toujours des réponses. Quelque chose qui pourrait justifier un réveil si matinal.

« Que donne l'enquête du ministère concernant les mangemorts toujours en activité ? »

« Et bien… ils pensent qu'ils ont été envoyés par Harry Potter et le recherchent toujours activement. »

'''Ca fait du bien de se savoir gouverné par des personnes capables… »

« D'accord… Et pour la mort du mangemort, ils comptent m'interroger ? »

La plupart de ses collèges le regardèrent avec des yeux ronds. Seule Hermione avait participé à la bataille mais personne n'avait été témoin du combat entre Harry et Bellatrix. Et seule MacGonagall savait pour le cadavre au pied de la tour d'astronomie, puisqu'Harry avait jugé préférable de lui signaler la veille au soir.

« Non rassurez-vous ! Il semble clair que vous n'avez fait que défendre l'école et qu'aucun sortilège interdit n'a été utilisé. A vrai dire, le ministère semble plutôt content que le cas de Bellatrix Lestrange soit réglé. Le ministre m'a même confié qu'il comptait vous décerner une récompense pour votre acte. »

« Il a rien d'autre à faire… » Lâcha Harry.

Décidemment cette réunion ne lui apprendrait rien. Le ministère ne faisait rien de plus, '''comme d'habitude''', et MacGonagall n'avait rien à lui apprendre qu'il ne sache déjà…

Il fut quand même surpris de la voir sourire à sa remarque. Elle ne devait pas apprécier le ministre…

« J'informerai les élèves de ce qui s'est passé pendant le petit déjeuner. Puisque la plus grande partie du combat s'est déroulée dans l'aile des appartements et que nombre d'entre eux ont tout entendu, mieux vaut leur dire la vérité… »

Les professeurs hochèrent la tête, et sur ces derniers mots la réunion prit fin.

Harry partit d'un pas décidé vers sa chambre. Les cours commençaient dans trois quarts d'heure, et il comptait bien mettre ce temps à profit pour se reposer encore un peu. Tant pis pour le petit déjeuner, il mangerait en faisant son cours à 8h…

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Tout d'un coup, Drago se sentit soulevé et son corps vola avant de rencontrer un mur. Il finit par retomber lourdement derrière le canapé et lâcha un grognement.

« Drago ! »

D'un pas précipité, Antonella courut jusqu'à lui et s'agenouilla à ses côtés.

« Drago je suis désolée ! Ca va bien ? »

Il poussa un second grognement en s'asseyant et la regarda avec un grand sourire.

« Evidemment que je vais bien ! Attends juste quelques minutes que je puisse bouger sans avoir mal et je te ferai payer ça ! » Répondit-il avec un sourire meurtrier.

« Je voulais pas te faire de mal ! » S'excusa-t-elle. « On s'entraîne c'est normal qu'il y ait quelques petits incidents ! »

« Comme tuer ton copain ? »

« T'as pas l'air mort ! »

Il fit un sourire qui n'augurait rien de bon.

« Attends que je puisse me relever… »

« Je sais quoi faire ! » Répondit-elle précipitamment.

« Ah bon ? » S'étonna-t-il en haussant un sourcil. ( Nda : comme Severus, mais faut trop d'entraînement pour y arriver avec classe lol )

« Fais-moi confiance ! »

Sans en dire plus, elle se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa tendrement.

« Je sens que ça va mieux ! » Lâcha Drago quand leurs lèvres se séparèrent. « Pourtant j'ai encore une petite douleur… »

« Alors je dois encore te soigner… » Murmura-t-elle en s'approchant de nouveau.

« Ca semble la meilleure solution ! »

Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau et Drago commençait tout juste à tenter de relever le T-shirt d'Antonella lorsque…

« Malefoy ! Jedusor ! STOP ! »

Harry sourit. Il avait vraiment pris l'habitude de débarquer au mauvais moment.

Les deux amoureux, pris sur le fait, échangèrent un regard gêné et rangèrent leurs mains dans leurs proches.

« Faites pas cette tronche tous les deux ! Qui sait, je viens peut-être de sauver le monde en vous empêchant de faire une bêtise sur le parquet de votre appartement… »

Drago affichait un sourire inquiétant, celui la même qui voulait dire « tu me payera ça plus tard ! », et Antonella, la gêne passée, sortit sa baguette pour attaquer Harry.

Il leva les mains en signe de raidission ( Nda : j'ai essayé je sais pas combien d'orthographes différentes pour ce mot mais pas moyen que word me trouve un mot existant… donc si quelqu'un sait écrire ce mot, je suis preneur ! ) sans toutefois retirer ce sourire narquois de son visage.

« C'est bon je plaisante… Vous êtes chez vous après tout ! »

Drago se releva en grimaçant et s'approcha de lui.

« Tout juste Potter ! Bon si on passait à autre chose. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici ? »

« Ca n'a pas été annoncé dans la gazette de ce matin ? » S'étonna Harry.

Antonella se releva à son tour.

« On a rien vu qui aurait pu avoir un rapport avec toi. Ca concerne ce que Jade nous a dit hier ? »

Il s'assit avant de commencer son récit et ses deux amis l'imitèrent, très intéressés.

« En gros, cinq mangemorts ont pris la place d'élèves en utilisant du polynectar, et j'ai été obligé de m'occuper d'eux ! »

« T'as pas été trop violent j'espère ? » S'enquit Drago qui connaissait son ami par coeur.

« J'ai juste tué Bellatrix mais t'en fais pas, tout le monde croit qu'elle est tombée de la tour d'astronomie sans que je le fasse exprès ! »

Drago lui répondit par un sourire carnassier.

« Une bonne chose de faite donc ! »

« En effet. » Répondit-il, souriant, avant de prendre un air plus sérieux. « Cependant je m'inquiète. Leur tentative a échoué, mais s'ils veulent s'en prendre à Poudlard, je pense qu'ils recommenceront. »

Drago prit une mine soucieuse lui aussi. Harry avait raison, avec l'absence de Dumbledore, Poudlard n'était plus un lieu aussi sûr qu'autrefois.

« On doit faire quoi ? »

Harry lui fit un clin d'œil et sourit.

« Je pense qu'il serait temps d'aller faire un tour dans l'allée des embrumes ! »

Drago en Antonella échangèrent un regard avant de sourire eux aussi. Enfin ils allaient avoir quelque chose à faire !

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

« Sombre » résumait parfaitement cette allée. Tout était crasseux, comme si rien n'avait été lavé ici depuis la construction du lieu. Du sol au mur en passant par les sorciers présents, le noir était la couleur prédominante, et aucune source de lumière n'était pas pour rajouter un peu de clarté au tableau.

Harry et ses amis mirent quelques secondes à s'habituer à l'obscurité des lieux.

« Bon alors Drago, toi qui connais le coin, on va où ? »

Harry avait repris sa vraie apparence et ses yeux verts semblaient illuminer les lieux.

« Pourquoi pas une taverne ? On n'a qu'à interroger n'importe quel gars présent, ils sont tous aussi noirs les uns que les autres ici… »

« Ca me va ! » Répondit Harry avec entrain.

Antonella se contenta d'un hochement de tête. Visiblement, l'endroit ne lui plaisait pas tant que ça.

D'un pas résolu, Drago pris la tête du groupe et marcha le long de la ruelle, non sans jeter des regards suspicieux autour de lui. Comme Harry, son visage était plutôt connu par ici, et avec sa trahison, il serait plutôt vu comme un ennemi. Mieux valait rester sur ses gardes.

Leurs mains toujours serrées fermement sur leurs baguettes, ils atteignirent finalement l'auberge du crapaud visqueux…

Harry lança un regard dégoûté à Drago.

« Un établissement exemplaire ! » Se défendit le blond.

Un homme allongé devant la porte lâcha un râle en tentant de se relever, mais visiblement l'alcool était le plus fort. Il retomba à terre, salissant encore d'avantage sa robe complètement déchirée.

« J'en doute pas une seconde… » Lâcha le Survivant avant de pousser la porte, résigné.

A peine rentré, il du cligner des yeux à plusieurs reprises tant la fumée était danse. Si la ruelle était obscure, alors ici il faisait carrément noir ! Sans parler de l'odeur d'alcool, de tabac et de crasse qui alourdissait l'air.

« Quel endroit charmant ! » S'enthousiasma Harry en avançant vers une table libre qu'il avait réussit à remarquer à travers la fumée.

« Il faut ce qu'il faut… »

« Mouais… » Marmonna Antonella, de moins en moins convaincue.

Les personnes présentes leur jetèrent des regards méfiants avant de reprendre leurs conversations.

A peine assis, le barman s'avança vers eux. Sont tablier semblait plus salle encore que les verres qu'il nettoyait avec et ses yeux étaient vitreux. Il arriva tout juste à tituber jusqu'à la table, manquant de tomber à plusieurs reprises sur les quelques mètres les séparant. Visiblement son travail ne l'empêchait pas de boire autant que les clients…

« Mets nous trois verres et appelle le patron ! Dis lui que Drago Malefoy veut le voir ! »

L'homme cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, et finalement l'information arriva jusqu'au cerveau. Il partit d'un pas rapide et disparu derrière une petite porte.

« C'est qui le patron ? » Demanda Antonella.

« Un taré mais pas trop dangereux ! »

« Pas trop dangereux ? »

« Ecoutes… si tu veux du pas dangereux, faut aller sur le chemin de traverse ! Ici on est dans… »

« Stop ! » Coupa Harry. « C'est quoi ça ? »

Il désigna en grimaçant trois verres qui venaient d'apparaître devant eux. La boisson semblait remplie de petit morceaux de… Harry se dit que finalement il ne préférait pas savoir. De grosses bulles se formaient à la surface avant d'exploser et de dégager une odeur peu attirante. Timidement, il tendit la main mais Drago l'arrêta.

« Tu vas pas boire ça ? »

« Ben… »

« Non tu vas pas boire ça ! »

Harry s'empressa de retirer sa main.

« Malefoy ! » Cracha une voix dans le dos d'Harry.

« Bonjour à toi aussi ! Assois toi, on t'a commandé à boire ! »

L'homme accepta d'un signe de tête et Harry pu enfin le voir. Comme les autres, il semblait recouvert de crasse et mêmes les quelques malheureux cheveux qui lui restaient sur le crâne n'étaient pas épargnés.

Avec un sourire mauvais qui laissa apparaître ses dents noircies, il attrapa le premier verre qui se présenta et but une grande gorgée. Harry masqua son dégoût lorsque l'homme se mit à mâcher les morceaux suspects qui croquaient sous ses dents…

« Bon alors tu veux quoi Malefoy ? » Demanda-t-il en reposant le verre. « Tu sais que tu n'es pas le bienvenu ici ! »

Drago ne se démonta pas pour autant.

« Je sais mais c'est important ! Je cherche un moyen de rejoindre les mangemorts. Et je sais que tu peux me fournir des informations là-dessus ! »

A la surprise de Drago, l'homme braqua son regard sur Harry avant de répondre.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrai te répondre… Surtout quand je vois tes fréquentations douteuses. »

Harry comprit l'allusion et prit la parole.

« Je n'ai rien contre les idées des mangemorts si c'est ce qui vous inquiète. J'avais juste un petit différent avec Voldemort, et ce détail est maintenant réglé… »

Pendant un instant l'homme le fixa avec crainte mais il reprit bien vite le contrôle.

« Allez vous faire voir tous les trois ! »

Drago se leva sans protester.

« Si jamais tu change d'avis, envoie un hiboux… »

L'homme ne répondit pas et les trois amis quittèrent l'auberge.

« On n'a rien appris ! » Se plaignit Antonella.

« Il m'écrira ! » Assura Drago.

« Ca c'est ce que tu… »

« Stop ! » Coupa Harry.

« Dis t'en as pas marre de tout le temps nous… »

« Stop j'ai dis ! Je sens qu'on nous surveille ! »

D'un coup Drago ne trouva rien à redire.

Alors qu'ils scrutaient tous les trois les alentours pour essayer de repérer un ennemi, un sort partit d'une fenêtre et frappa un magasin juste derrière eux.

« Merde ! A couvert ! »

Harry lança un sort qui fit exploser la devanture du magasin et s'abrita derrière un restant de mur, vite rejoint par Drago et Antonella.

A peine furent-il à l'abri que de nouveaux sorts virent s'écraser autour d'eux.

« Qui nous attaque ? » Demanda-t-elle en criant pour couvrir le bruit.

« Je sais pas ! » Répondit Harry. « Sûrement des mangemorts ! »

« N'importe qui a pu les informer de notre présence dans le coin ! » Renchérit Drago. « Quelle idée de con de venir ici ! »

« Merci ! »

Tandis que le mur qui les protégeait commençait et tomber en miettes sous les assauts ennemis, ils lançaient tant bien que mal des sortilèges à l'aveuglette mais visiblement, ça ne donnait pas grand-chose.

« Je vais à découvert ! » Cria Harry.

Drago le regarda sortir sans pouvoir le contredire.

« Merde ! Je le suis ! »

« Drago non ! »

Mais il était déjà partit lui aussi.

« Ils sont cinglés tous les deux… » Marmonna Antonella avant de les rejoindre.

Dans la rue, tout le monde semblait s'être mêlé à la bataille et les sorts fusaient de tous les côtés et dans toutes les directions. Peu de personnes semblaient viser quelqu'un en particulier, bien qu'Harry avait l'air d'être le préféré des ennemis. Il trouvait à peine le temps d'attaquer entre deux sorts de bouclier.

Des personnes se battaient en restant dans les magasins maintenant que les vitrines avaient volées en éclats, et d'autres étaient même postés aux étages.

La ruelle tout à l'heure sombre et silencieuse s'était transformée en quelques secondes en un champs de bataille éclairé par les assauts des combattants.

« Avada Kedavra ! » Cria Harry.

Après quelques stupéfix, il venait de décider que ces personnes là ne valaient pas la peine qu'il retienne ses coups ! Un homme s'écroula dans un grand silence, puis la bataille reprit avec encore plus d'acharnement. Tout le monde était passé aux sortilèges impardonnables visiblement et les corps commençaient à joncher la chaussée.

Drago jeta un regard inquiet vers le bout de la ruelle. Une dizaine de personnes venaient d'arriver, baguettes en mains. Ils risquaient d'être vite débordés.

« Nous sommes des aurors, cessez le combat ! » Cria l'un d'eux en amplifiant sa voix.

Drago sourit d'un air mauvais. Finalement, ces nouveaux venus étaient une bénédiction, ils allaient servir de cible !

Evidemment, personne n'écouta la mise en garda et une pluie de sortilèges s'abattit sur les nouveaux venus qui se joignirent à la mêlée.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Antonella renvoyait les sorts tant bien que mal, mais elle sentait qu'un moment arriverait où elle serait touchée. La chose semblait inévitable tant le chaos autour d'elle était impressionnant.

A contre cœur, elle se replia vers une boutique plus ou moins calme et se débarrassa des quelques personnes présentes.

Colée contre le coin d'un mur, elle était mieux protégée et pouvait lancer ses attaques sans trop être inquiétée.

Pendant quelques minutes, elle continua ainsi sans être réellement en danger, et c'est avec soulagement qu'elle vit Drago apparaître devant elle.

« Tu vas bien ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Ca peut aller ! Et Harry ? »

« Reste là je vais le chercher ! »

Et il repartit en évitant de justesse une explosion qui fit jaillir plusieurs pavés du sol.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Harry progressait continuellement en s'appliquant à tout faire exploser autour de lui pour être plus ou moins masqué par la poussière soulevée.

A chaque occasion, il abattait les personnes se mettant en travers de sa route et continuait son avancée sans s'arrêter.

Soudain deux hommes se dressèrent devant lui et l'un d'eux attaqua aussitôt.

« Avada Kedavra ! »

Harry évita le sort de justesse et entendit quelqu'un s'écrouler derrière lui. Il répondit de la même manière et son ennemi tomba à terre.

Les aurors ne devaient plus êtres très loin maintenant, il fallait qu'il trouve une solution rapidement.

Son second ennemi sembla distrait par un bruit derrière lui et Harry en profita pour attaquer.

« Avada Kedavra ! »

Il n'eut même pas le temps de savoir si le sort avait atteint sa cible, un corps venait de s'écraser entre eux.

Ron était étendu par terre et fixait Harry avec ses yeux vides. Aucun doute, il était mort.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Drago avançait péniblement, tentant de rattraper Harry qu'il avait aperçu au loin quelques secondes plus tôt.

Heureusement, le Survivant semblait rencontrer de la résistance et sa progression s'était ralentie, comme en témoignaient les explosions répétitives au même endroit.

Presque arrivé au niveau d'Harry, il se figea en voyant un homme devant lui, caché la seconde d'avant par la poussière. Il souffla en le voyant s'écrouler, visiblement touché dans le dos.

Et il se permit même un sourire lorsqu'il vit Harry, à peine quelques mètres devant lui. Son ami était aux prises avec un ennemi mais il l'entendit lancer le sort mortel et s'approcha en sachant qu'Harry avait fait le ménage.

Il poussa un cri de surprise en découvrant le corps de Ron aux pieds d'Harry.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as fait ? » S'écria-t-il.

Harry se retourna vers lui, la surprise se lisant clairement sur son visage.

« Je… je… »

« Il faut partir, suis moi ! » Coupa Drago.

Ils reculèrent en se couvrant mutuellement et parvinrent à rejoindre Antonella, toujours cachée dans le même magasin.

« On transplane ! » Ordonna-t-il.

L'instant d'après, ils réapparaissaient tous les trois dans leur appartement.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Voilà voilà !

J'espère que ça vous a plus ! N'hésitez pas à me le dire !


	32. Chapter 32

Hey me revoilà ! je sais je suis lent ! mdr

Ces temps ci l'écriture me passionne moins donc j'écris uniquement lorsque j'en ai vraiment envie, ce qui se fait assez rare car je suis tout le temps occupé ou trop fatigué pour oser regarder cette page blanche droit dans les yeux avant de la remplir à force de courage… enfin bref je rame ! héhé

Cela dit ça m'a l'air d'être un chapitre qui suit lol alors bonne lecture à vous mes amis !

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Le sol sembla se dérober sous les pieds d'Harry alors qu'il réapparaissait tout près du canapé, en plein milieu du salon, et sans même s'en rendre compte, il s'écroula lourdement aux pieds de ses deux amis.

Dans le feu de la bataille il ne s'en était pas rendu compte, mais la violence de l'affrontement ne l'avait pas épargné. Une partie de ses cheveux avait été brûlée, et ses sourcils avaient subit le même traitement. A peine plus bas, son arcade gauche saignait abondamment et l'œil était fermé, aussi bien à cause du sang qui coulait dessus que du coup qu'il avait du recevoir, comme en témoignait un hématome impressionnant sur sa pommette. Sa lèvre inférieure était fendue elle aussi mais le sang avait déjà cessé de couler. Finalement le nez semblait être, par miracle, la seule partie de son visage épargnée lors du combat.

Quant au reste de son corps, les choses ne semblaient pas mieux… Sa robe en lambeaux laissait présager le pire.

Antonella poussa un cri d'horreur en constatant son état et s'agenouilla aussitôt à ses côtés.

Drago conservait heureusement son calme légendaire et marcha rapidement jusqu'à la cuisine pour ramener de l'eau. A eux deux, ils eurent vite fait de nettoyer tout le sang sur son visage, sans se formaliser des grimaces de leur ami.

« C'est pas trop moche ? » Demanda-t-il en essayant de sourire.

« T'as toujours été moche le balafré, t'en fais pas ! T'as quelque chose de cassé ? »

Antonella s'attelait à enlever la robe du survivant pour vérifier par elle-même les autres « dégâts ».

« Non le reste va bien… » Marmonna Harry.

« Alors à la douche ! T'es en train de pourrir ma moquette ! »

Sans plus de cérémonie, il passa un bras derrière les épaules d'Harry et l'aida à se relever en le portant à moitié.

« Drago t'es fou ! »

« T'en fais pas Antonella. S'il dit qu'il n'a rien de cassé tu peux le croire… il en connaît un rayon niveau fractures ! »

Le survivant ne pu retenir un rire.

« Antonella, vas dans ma chambre. J'ai une malle avec plein de potions, amène les dans la salle de bain ! »

Antonella partit aussitôt au pas de course et Drago arriva finalement jusqu'à la salle de bain. Il s'empressa de déposer Harry dans la douche et de faire couler l'eau.

« Ils t'ont pas raté vieux ! »

« T'en fais pas je me suis vengé… » Répondit Harry en souriant pour masquer une grimace.

« J'en doute pas ! Mais arrête de parler, tu risques de rouvrir ta lèvre ! Tu saignes déjà assez, pas la peine d'en rajouter ! »

Harry ri à nouveau et fit signe à Drago de s'approcher. Son ami entra dans la douche et se pencha pour l'écouter.

« On doit aller voir quelqu'un… » Murmura le brun.

« Qui ça ? »

« Tu vas pas aimer… »

Antonella arriva en trombes dans la salle de bain.

« J'ai les potions ! » Cria-t-elle triomphalement.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Dans un autre appartement une jeune femme pleurait silencieusement.

L'horrible nouvelle venait de lui être annoncée.

Elle ne pouvait pas y croire, ça ne pouvait pas être vrai. Et ça ne pouvait pas être lui !

Et pourtant…

Alors elle restait là à pleurer, ne sachant quoi faire d'autre.

Au bout d'un moment, quelqu'un cogna à sa porte. Mais elle était incapable de bouger, noyée dans son chagrin et trop préoccupée pour entendre cet appel.

Pourtant la porte s'ouvrit et trois personnes entrèrent. Quelques instants plus tard la pièce était vide.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Harry était tranquillement assis devant une petite table, plongé dans ses pensées. Antonella était assise non loin mais n'osait le déranger.

De toutes façons, elle aussi pensait à trop de choses pour avoir envie de discuter. Jamais encore elle n'avait participé à un affrontement aussi violent, et les souvenirs de la veille lui revenaient sans cesse en mémoire. Comment une simple visite avait-elle pu déraper à ce point ? D'accord, allé chercher des informations dans l'allée des embrumes n'était pas vraiment une « visite », mais quand même…

Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par une porte claquée et quelques secondes après, Drago apparut.

« Alors Harry, ça va mieux ? » Demanda-t-il sans détour.

Le brun releva la tête vers lui, un peu hagard.

« Oui ça va… Heureusement que tu avais toutes ces potions ! Finalement toutes les blessures semblent soignées ! »

« Bien. D'ailleurs si tu pouvais nous raconter ce qui t'a mis dans cet état ? »

Harry lâcha un petit rire.

« Un simple accident… »

« Un accident ? » Répéta Drago. « Plutôt violent quand même ! »

« Les gens autour de moi se lançaient des pavés. Enfin ils les faisaient léviter vers leurs ennemis pour être plus précis. J'ai eu la malchance de lancer un sortilège sur un pavé qui passait devant moi, sans faire exprès, et je me suis pris tous les éclats… »

Le blond ne pu s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

« Alors c'était vraiment un accident ! T'as pas de chance toi ! »

« J'avais remarqué… »

Drago sourit quelques instants avant de reprendre un air sérieux.

« Je viens d'aller chercher la gazette comme prévu… et bah pour résumer, ils te font pas de bonne publicité ! »

« Plutôt le contraire ? »

« Tout juste ! Enfin c'est vrai qu'on a déclenché une belle bataille et c'est tellement facile de tout te mettre sur le dos… n'empêche, parlons de feu Weasley… »

« Je ne… »

Il fut coupé par un grognement. Drago tourna la tête vers la source du bruit et sourit narquoisement. ( nda : réflexe typiquement Malefoyien )

« Tiens lis ça pendant que je dis bonjour ! » Dit-il à Harry en lui lançant la gazette.

Il s'avança d'un pas lent vers la personne qui venait tout juste de se réveiller.

« Granger. » Lâcha-t-il froidement, en guise de salut.

Hermione tourna son regard vers lui, mais aucune chance d'erreur, la voix était trop particulière pour qu'elle ait pu se tromper. Malheureusement, elle se tenait donc devant Drago Malefoy.

Tout lui revint alors en mémoire. L'annonce de la mort de Ron, tué par Harry lors d'une mission dans l'allée des embrumes. Sa soirée à pleurer seule dans son appartement. Les coups à la porte et les trois personnes qui étaient entrées… Puis plus rien, jusqu'à maintenant, où elle se réveillait devant un des ses anciens ennemis.

Le blond était dressé devant elle, plus resplendissant que jamais, mais aussi plus mûr et plus intimidant. Elle tenta de bouger pour s'échapper mais en vain… Ses bras et ses jambes étaient attachés, elle ne pouvait pas fuir.

Paniquée, elle jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle. L'endroit lui était familier, elle était déjà venue ici. Très vite, ses souvenirs revinrent. Elle était dans la cabane hurlante

« Salaud ! » Hurla-t-elle à l'adresse du blond.

Quelques semaines plus tôt, Ron lui avait appris que Drago était toujours avec Harry, et pas plus tard que la veille, lorsqu'on l'avait contactée pour lui présenter des condoléances, l'homme du ministère lui avait indiqué que le même Drago avait été vu aux côtés d'Harry pendant la bataille. Il était toujours l'ami du traître et du meurtrier.

Elle fit un effort incroyable pour refouler ses larmes en pensant à Ron, pour ne pas pleurer devant son ennemi.

« Sang-de-bourbe. » Répondit Drago avec un sourire. « On repend nos petits jeux de Poudlard ou on essaye de parler normalement Granger ? »

« Pourquoi tu m'as enlevée Malefoy ? »

« Pourquoi crois-tu que c'est moi qui ai décidé de t'enlever ? » Répondit-il du tac au tac.

Il fit un signe pour signaler la présence des personnes placées à droite d'Hermione et elle tourna la tête pour suivre son regard. Debout près de la porte, une jeune femme blonde était tournée vers elle et la fixait avec intérêt. Juste à côté, un homme aux cheveux violets lisait un journal, assis dos à elle.

« Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? » Cria-t-elle avec rage.

Elle regarda Drago avec un air aussi méprisant que possible.

« Te dire bonjour ! » Rétorqua Drago, son petit sourire insolent toujours plaqué sur le visage. « Alors Harry, que penses-tu de cet article ? »

Dans un premier temps, Hermione crut que la seconde partie s'adressait aussi à elle, sans trop comprendre ce qu'Harry venait faire là-dedans, mais elle saisit en se rappelant l'homme de dos qui lisait. C'était Harry !

« Encore toi ! » Hurla-t-elle, sa colère semblant exploser soudainement.

Harry ne répondit pas, toujours plongé dans sa lecture, puis…

« Il est nul cet article… Surtout le passage expliquant que je suis candidat au baiser du détraqueur… »

« Que veux-tu… mangemort et meurtrier, fallait s'y attendre ! »

Harry se leva et fit face à Drago, souriant lui aussi. Hermione mit quelques secondes avant de le reconnaître, pourtant c'était bien lui. Comme il avait changé en une année ! Ces traits étaient devenus plus durs, pourtant il semblait en pleine forme. Et ces cheveux violets ! Il fallait vraiment être attentif pour le reconnaître.

« Pas faux. » Répondit-il avec un haussement d'épaule. « Bonjour Hermione. »

« Va te faire foutre ! »

Harry tressaillit. Jamais Hermione ne lui avait parlé comme ça, même pendant leur septième année, lorsqu'il lui avait tourné le dos pour devenir l'ami de Drago.

« Comme tu vois, elle n'écoute rien… » Observa Drago. « T'es certain que c'était une bonne idée de venir lui parler ? »

« En tout cas c'est pas une mauvaise… Bon Hermione, comme on n'a pas le temps pour les insultes, veux-tu rester calme ? »

« Va te faire… »

« C'est bon j'ai compris ! » Coupa Harry en fronçant les sourcils. « Je pense que pour élever le débat, il serait préférable que je t'avoue une chose : je n'ai pas tué Ron. »

« Menteur ! » Hurla-t-elle.

Ca ne pouvait être que mensonge. Les rapports étaient très clairs, et Harry était devenu quelqu'un de dangereux.

« C'est pas toi qu'as tué Weasley ? » S'étonna Drago.

« Surtout aide pas… » Lâcha Harry. « Pour résumer, j'étais en train de me battre avec quelqu'un d'autre quand son corps a atterrit devant moi. Ce n'est pas mon sortilège qui l'a touché ! »

« Et tu t'imagine que je vais te croire ? » Répondit Hermione, cynique, même si son expression laissait montrer quelques doutes. Une part d'elle refusait toujours qu'Harry soit capable de telles choses.

Harry haussa les épaules.

« Honnêtement je m'en fiche que tu me croie ou pas… »

« Dans tous les cas, ça n'a pas l'air de trop t'attrister ! »

« En effet… Mettons ça sur le compte d'un sortilège d'amnésie un peu particulier dont je ne te donnerai pas les détails. »

Hermione resta interdite quelques secondes. Un sortilège d'amnésie ?

« Mais bon, je ne suis pas là pour me confesser ! Je voulais te demander de l'aide. »

« De l'aide ? » Répondirent Hermione et Drago en même temps.

Antonella observait la scène avec un petit sourire, se gardant bien d'intervenir dans la discussion de ces trois là.

« De l'aide oui ! Nous recherchons les mangemorts, et viendra un moment où il faudra se battre. J'aimerai que toi et les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix qui le désirent se joignent à nous pour la bataille à venir. »

« Pourquoi je t'aiderai ? Tu es un meurtrier ! »

« Je tue seulement les mangemorts. » Répondit-il en la regardant dans les yeux.

Etre plongée à nouveau dans ces deux émeraudes troubla Hermione pendant un instant.

« Je ne te demande pas de me croire sur parole dès maintenant, mais d'y réfléchir. Je t'offre une occasion de venger Ron. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire de moi ? » Demanda-t-elle en les fixant tour à tour.

« Te relâcher ! » Répondit Harry comme si c'était une évidence.

« Si on la gardait faudrait la supporter ! » Acquiesça Drago.

« Tout est dit ! » Conclut Harry.

Avant qu'Hermione ne réponde, il lui lança un stupéfix.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

A suivreuuuuu


	33. Chapter 33

Hello !!

Je l'annonce tout net, ce n'est pas un chapitre… cependant j'aimerai bien que vous lisiez ! ( C'est le but lorsqu'on écrit quelque chose non ? lol )

Ca fait bien longtemps que je n'ai pas mit cette histoire à jour, et je sais que je suis impardonnable, je vous passe le paragraphe sur la multitude d'excuses bidons qui ont conduit à cette pénurie de mots…

Toujours est-il que je ne vous oublie pas, promis ! Et justement, là j'avais envie de vous parler, juste pour garder le contact. Vous me manquez faut croire :p

Il est 4h28 lorsque je commence cette petite note, la nuit, les oiseaux qui dorment, et moi comme un imbécile dans ma chambre, occupé à ne pas trouver le sommeil ! Oo

Le fait est que depuis une semaine, j'ai mes problèmes d'insomnies qui refont surface, rien d'original, c'est périodique chez moi…bref ! Je deviens complètement maboul, un jour sur deux je fais nuit blanche, et le lendemain heureusement, je m'offre le luxe de dormir trois heures ! J'aurai aimé accompagner cette note d'une photo, rien que pour vous faire mourir de rire ( ou de peur ? ) devant la tronche de mort-vivant que j'ai !

Enfin comme je le disais, mon intégrité mentale en prends un gros coup, et y a pas grand-chose de cohérant qui circule entre mes deux oreilles ces temps-ci, aussi je me dis que y a pas meilleur contexte pour que je me replonge dans l'écriture de la guerre de l'ombre. Si si ! lol

Parce que y a quand même un but derrière cette note inutile ( je sais c'est contradictoire, mais bon, tant que les deux morceaux de la phrase veulent pas dire deux choses opposées ).

Le prochain chapitre arrive !!! Il est commencé, le plan est prêt ( depuis trois plombes ), je l'ai sous les yeux, tout est prêt, il ne manque plus que l'auteur, je suis à peu près là, l'inspiration on s'en fiche, puisque le plan est prêt ! Normalement ça devrait le faire !

Le prochain chapitre sera unique, puisqu'écrit par un mort-vivant sous caféine passionné de papiers peints ( seulement ceux de ma chambre, le mur face à l'ordi ). Finalement il sera peut-être semblable aux autres ! héhé

Malgré ce tas de bêtise, j'espère que vous aurez lu ce petit mot, et que vous attendez toujours la suite de l'histoire. Je vous remercie pour ça !

A très bientôt je l'espère ( et si c'est pas bientôt, je compte bien mettre ça sur le dos de Loustic ! mouahahaha )

Bises à vous !

Gid', auteur nocturne à ses longues heures perdues.

Message terminé à 4h52... ça va me prendre combien de temps pour un chapitre :'(


	34. Chapter 34

Bon je crois que des excuses s'imposent pour ce délai franchement abusé… la vérité est que j'ai beaucoup de mal à écrire depuis quelques temps, hormis des OS quand je trouve un sujet qui me passionne. Mais bon, je vais faire des efforts pour m'occuper un peu des histoires longues que j'ai laissées en plan, et puis on verra bien si j'arrive à m'y remettre…

Bonne lecture.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Le plus discrètement possible, Harry et ses deux amis avaient ramené Hermione jusqu'à ses appartements avant de la réveiller et de partir.

Quelques minutes plus tard Harry était dans son lit et les deux autres étaient rentrés chez eux. Enfin le calme revenait, pourtant Harry ne pas trouvait le sommeil. Les évènements semblaient se précipiter et il sentait que le combat approchait. Les ennemis commençaient à se découvrir et la tentative pour obtenir des informations s'était soldée par une violente bataille. Il en était sûr, bientôt il aurait le chef de ses ennemis en face de lui.

Ayant complètement abandonné l'idée de retrouver le sommeil, il se rhabilla et quitta ses appartements.

Dans un premier temps, il songea à une promenade dans le parc, comme il avait pris l'habitude de le faire lorsqu'il était encore élève ici, mais à mesure que ses pas le guidaient vers la sortie, il repensa à un autre lieu de Poudlard. Un endroit qu'il n'avait visité qu'une fois… bien qu'il ait toujours gardé en tête l'idée d'y revenir un jour. Et après une brève réflexion, il se dit que ce jour était certainement arrivé.

D'un pas hésitant, il parcourut le château jusqu'à atteindre l'entrée des cuisines, mais ce n'était pas là qu'il comptait aller. Il se retourna et une partie du mur coulissa, comme la dernière fois. Sans hésitation à présent, il s'y engouffra et entra dans la salle des maraudeurs.

Elle n'avait pas changé depuis sa dernière visite, à un détail près : Ron se trouvait dans son tableau, entre Harry et le Remus adulte.

« Bonsoir. » Dit-il poliment.

Comme lors de sa dernière visite, ce fut Remus qui engagea la conversation.

« J'étais certain que tu reviendrais Harry. » Dit-il avec un sourire mystérieux. « Tu as des questions ? »

Harry haussa les épaules.

« Pas vraiment… Je venais faire le point j'imagine. Vous savez, la paix n'est pas revenue à la mort de Voldemort. De nouveaux ennemis se sont présentés et une nouvelle bataille approche. »

« Nous savons tout ça. » Répondit simplement Remus en désignant l'image de Ron, sur sa droite.

Harry adressa un vague coup d'œil à Ron avant de reprendre.

« Et que me conseillez-vous ? Je sens que Drago et Antonella veulent rejoindre l'ennemi pour espionner. Nous n'avons encore aucun espion, même l'Ordre du Phénix… »

Remus poussa un soupir.

« Malheureusement… je crois que ma réponse ne va pas te plaire… A mon avis, l'idée de tes amis est la bonne. Evidemment c'est très risqué ! » Ajouta-t-il en voyant Harry se crisper. « Mais c'est aussi un précieux atout s'ils arrivent à obtenir des informations. Regarde le travail que faisait Rogue, et ta réussite lorsque tu as rejoint Voldemort. L'infiltration peut vraiment fonctionner. »

Harry fit la moue. Il devait l'admettre, Remus avait raison. Devait-ce lui plaire pour autant ?

« Désolé pour ta mort Ron. »

Il l'avait dit sans adresser un regard à son ancien ami, avant de tourner les talons.

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut, sortant de cet horrible rêve aussitôt. Pendant un instant, ses sueurs froides laissèrent la place au soulagement, avant que par soucis d'assurance, ses yeux se portent sur le message sentence. Là, sur la table, était posée la même lettre que dans son rêve, celle qui annonçait la mort de son mari.

Elle s'approcha tremblante, souffrant déjà de la constatation qui allait s'imposer. Et lorsqu'elle pu lire les lignes d'encres, ses craintes furent affirmées, son Ron avait été tué. Aussitôt elle retourna dans son lit, anéantie, et resta là à pleurer, jusqu'à l'heure pour elle d'aller enseigner.

Malgré sa douleur, elle voulait à tout prix tenir sa place. Elle arriverait bien à tenir la journée devant ses élèves sans s'effondrer ! Malheureusement pour elle, et malgré une matinée plutôt calme, son premier cours de l'après midi était avec des septièmes années. Sûrement les pires de l'école, chez qui le souvenir des différentes maisons était encore bien présent…

La plupart notèrent qu'Hermione était perdue, donnant son cours de manière mécanique. Présente sans vraiment l'être. Les plus vifs comprirent que cette attitude devait avoir un rapport avec la bataille entre aurors et mangemorts de la nuit dernière, dont la gazette du matin avait parlé.

Et tout d'un coup, la salle se trouva plongée dans le noir, et plusieurs sorts explosèrent.

Non loin de là, le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal donnait son cours, et les élèves l'écoutaient avec intérêt, comme toujours, lorsqu'un grand bruit leur parvint, venant du couloir. Aussitôt Harry s'élança, ordonnant à ses élèves de ne pas bouger.

Il prit bien soin de verrouiller la porte de sa salle avant de progresser dans le couloir, cherchant la source du bruit. Il aperçu rapidement le problème.

« HERMIONE ! »

Au bout du couloir, il voyait une porte en feu, arrachée de ses gonds et gisant au sol. Des grandes volutes de fumée sortaient de la salle. Celle d'Hermione.

Harry arriva rapidement devant l'ouverture béante et lança un sort pour éteindre le feu qui avait démarré dans la pièce. Mais à travers la fumée, une forme attira son attention. La marque des ténèbres !

Comme si la chose était impossible à éviter, Harry se trouvait une nouvelle fois à l'infirmerie, bien que dans le cas présent il ne soit pas blessé. On ne pouvait pas en dire autant des élèves qui étaient dans la salle au moment des « évènements ». Rien de grave pourtant, juste quelques brûlures. Mais les professeurs s'étaient tous retrouvés dans l'infirmerie pour une réunion d'urgence, au chevet d'Hermione. La jeune femme, à peine blessée, était surtout très choquée, et abattue. La mort de Ron, et maintenant cette attaque pendant son cours… C'était un peu trop pour elle.

Dès qu'il avait pénétré la salle de classe, Harry avait éteint le feu et désarmé tous les élèves présents, par précaution. Malheureusement, l'examen des baguettes n'avait montré que des sorts basiques. Aucune formule pouvant désigner l'un des élèves comme le coupable. Pourtant c'était forcément l'un ( ou plusieurs ) d'entre eux !

« Je ne voudrais pas prôner la discrimination » commença le professeur Vector, « mais Monsieur Specta dit avoir vu la marque des ténèbres, et Minerva l'a constaté elle-même avant de la faire disparaître. Or très peu de personnes connaissent la formule pour faire apparaître la marque. Le coupable doit être un enfant de mangemort ! »

Minerva secoua la tête.

« J'avais pensé à la même chose, mais j'ai déjà regardé le nom de tous les élèves présents dans ce cours, et aucun n'a de lien avec d'anciens mangemorts connus. »

« Comment pouvons-nous les démasquer alors ? Hermione n'a pas eu le temps de voir d'où venaient les sorts, et les élèves ont été interrogés sans résultats… Peut-être qu'en utilisant du veritaserum… » Demanda Harry.

Les autres le regardèrent avec scepticisme, notamment la directrice.

« C'est peut-être un peu tôt pour prendre des mesures extrêmes. La marque est apparue, mais les coupables n'ont tué personne. C'est peut-être simplement un idiot qui trouve ça drôle. »

« Alors que conseillez-vous ? » Demanda Hagrid.

Alors que les professeurs débattaient entre eux, Harry cessa de les écouter et tourna son regard vers Hermione, allongée dans un des lits de l'infirmerie. Elle semblait endormie pourtant Harry sentait qu'elle faisait semblant pour ne pas être embêtée par ses collègues. Et alors qu'il la contemplait en silence, un plan complètement fou naquit dans son esprit. Il devait lui en parler, elle seule approuverait.

Gardant cet objectif en tête, il se concentra à nouveau sur le débat entre les professeurs, sans y participer. Quelques minutes plus tard, Minerva conclut la discussion.

« Nous n'allons rien faire pour l'instant, si ce n'est redoubler d'attention. Si le coupable agit de nouveau, nous l'attraperons ! »

Les autres approuvèrent et petit à petit la pièce se vida. Harry ne bougea pas, restant seul avec Minerva face au lit d'Hermione.

« Vous ne partez pas ? »

Harry lui fit un petit sourire.

« J'aimerai rester au chevet du professeur Granger, si cela est possible. Je promets de ne pas la déranger. »

La directrice hocha la tête et quitta la pièce. Harry ne bougea pas pendant quelques secondes, sondant les personnes présentes pour savoir si quelqu'un d'autre était réveillé. Mais aucun doute possible, tous les élèves dormaient, et l'infirmière n'était pas encore revenue. C'était le moment où jamais.

« Hermione, je sais que vous ne dormez pas. Je comprends vos raisons de faire semblant, et je ne vous demande même pas de me parler. Simplement d'écouter. » Il marqua une courte pause. « Demain je compte m'occuper de ces élèves, et j'aurai besoin d'une petite aide de votre part. J'aimerai que demain soir, vous ayez regagné vos appartements, et que vous n'en sortiez pas de la journée, sans recevoir personne. »

Il allait quitter l'infirmerie, mais la voix d'Hermione le stoppa dans son mouvement.

« Pourquoi ? »

Pendant quelques minutes, il lui expliqua le semblant de plan qu'il avait en tête avant de quitter la pièce, laissant une Hermione très sceptique. Pour être plus précis, elle le trouvait complètement fou…

Arrivé dans ses appartements, il remarqua qu'une lettre l'attendait. Impatient, il l'ouvrit et commença à lire.

_Matt ( on redevient prudents ! ), _

_Tu te souviens du gars qu'on avait été voir dans l'allée des embrumes ?J'avais raison quand j'ai dit qu'il me contacterait. Il m'a déjà écrit ! Faut qu'on parle, amène toi rapidement ! _

_Dray. _

Cette lettre était une merveille de concision et de mystère… L'homme avait forcément du révéler des choses importantes à Drago pour que tout soit aussi urgent. Sans attendre un instant de plus, Harry emprunta le passage secret le plus proche et quitta le château pour rejoindre ses amis. En quelques minutes, il fut chez Drago et Antonella.

Après de rapides salutations, ils transplanèrent dans l'arrière boutique de la taverne, se retrouvant face à l'homme repoussant qui les attendait, souriant.

« Revoilà nos héros ! Vous nous avez fichu une jolie pagaille l'autre fois ! »

Harry se mit à rire. Autour d'eux, la poussière concurrençait la crasse, et des bouteilles gisaient à travers toute la pièce. Pleine, vide, brisées, il y en avait pour tous les goûts. Quelques étagèrent semblaient avoir été utilisées dans le passé, mais les ruines qui en restaient ne supporteraient même pas le poids d'une dizaine de bièraubeurre, ce qui expliquait le fait que tout soit posé ou empilé à même le sol. Et cet homme osait lui parler de pagaille !

« Si on vous dit qu'on est désolés, vous nous croyez ? »

« Pas une seconde ! »

Le sourire de l'homme s'élargit.

« Bien. Alors passons à autre chose. Vous avez dit à Drago que vous possédiez des informations ! »

Le tavernier dévisagea Harry, grimaçant lorsque ses yeux tombèrent sur la cicatrice. Harry avait préféré reprendre sa véritable apparence. Il serait mal venu que Matthew Specta, honorable professeur de Poudlard, soit vu dans l'allée des embrumes.

« Donner des informations à Harry Potter est quelque chose de risqué. Parlons du prix. »

Harry souffla bruyamment et sortit sa baguette.

« Pour l'instant, votre survie fera l'affaire non ? Si les informations sont réellement intéressantes, vous serez payez, mais n'essayez pas de nous arnaquer. »

L'homme regarda la baguette, jugeant le sérieux de la menace. Après quelques instants, il arriva à la conclusion que Potter ne plaisantait pas. Il prit la parole.

« Je connais un homme qui recrute pour la bande des mangemorts. Je sais où il se planque !

« Intéressant. » Constata Drago.

L'homme sortit un parchemin d'une des poches de sa robe et la tendit à Antonella.

« Vous avez l'adresse. Faites en ce que vous voulez, mais débrouillez-vous pour qu'on ne sache pas que ça vient de moi ! »

Drago fixa l'adresse. Ce lieu ne lui disait rien, ils devraient faire une petite recherche.

« Bon, reparlons du prix, Bélax. Harry viendra te payer dans quelques jours, quand nous aurons vérifié l'information. Tu sais que je n'ai qu'une parole, sinon tu ne m'aurais pas écrit. »

Bélax hocha la tête, moitié méfiant, moitié satisfait.

« J'en veux 300 gallions ! »

« T'es fou ! Je t'en donne 100. »

L'homme paru indigné.

« Je risque ma vie quand même ! 200 alors ! »

Un large sourire se dessina sur le visage de Drago.

« Ta vie ne les vaut même pas, mais soit, va pour 200 gallions. »

Bélax se fendit d'un sourire cupide.

« Quand nous aurons vérifié, je viendrais en personne pour vous donner l'argent. Mais si quelque chose tourne mal à cette adresse, je détruirai votre immeuble avant de vous tuer ! » Prévint Harry. Mais la menace n'ôta pas son sourire à Bélax. « A bientôt. »

L'instant d'après, ils se tenaient à nouveau tous les trois dans leur appartement. Harry et Antonella s'assirent dans le canapé alors que Drago faisait les cent pas.

« Vous en pensez quoi ? » Demanda-t-il finalement.

« Il avait l'air honnête. » Répondit Antonella.

« Honnête ? Tu y vas un peu fort ! »

« Disons seulement qu'il n'avait pas l'air de mentir. » Corrigea Harry. « Et il ne s'est pas démonté quand je l'ai menacé. »

« Ouais. Un bon point en sa faveur ! Mais il sait très bien mentir, je vais retourner dans l'allée pour surveiller ses faits et gestes pendant quelques heures. S'il ne se passe rien de louche, nous pourrons nous rendre à cette adresse. »

Harry hocha la tête tandis qu'Antonella sortait le parchemin de sa poche.

« Je vais chercher où se trouve cet endroit. »

Cette fois ce fut Harry qui se leva pour faire les cents pas.

« Bon, je suis d'accord avec le plan, mais avant de vous lancer dans la gueule du loup, je veux que vous preniez vos précautions. »

« Je connais un sort pour relier deux parchemins. C'est un bon moyen de communiquer à distance ! »

« Très bien. Et je vais placer un sort traçant sur vous. Si jamais vous aviez un problème, je saurai où venir vous chercher ! »

Les deux autres acquiescèrent.


End file.
